Jeff, My bloody love
by Azumi Dazai 12
Summary: ¿que pasaria, si un personaje de tu pasado volviera para atormentar tu futuro?, pues, a mi me paso, pero lo peor que me pudo pasar, es que ese personaje fuese Jeff, Jeff The Killer
1. Chapter 1

**bueno, es mi primera historia y no es muy buena, solo les pedire que si les gusta dejeme un comentario :3 si no, Tambien XD y si hay algo que no les gusta o que creen que puedo mejorar, o cualquie recomendacion las acepto gracias :3**

* * *

Jeff, My bloody love

capitulo 1

"_desperté en una camilla de hospital, no sabia que había pasado la semana anterior, no recordaba nada de nada, tenía miedo veía las cicatrices en mis brazos y cuerpo, frente a mi estaba una de mis tías, ella se paró al verme despertar y con una voz dulce y comprensiva pero con muchas lágrimas en los ojos me dijo unas palabras_

_-pequeña, no tengas miedo, estas aquí por un accidente. Ayer tú, tu madre y tu herma Felicia sufrieron un accidente, lamentablemente tu eres la única que logro salir con vida-_

_Ella comenzó a llorar y me beso en la frente, y salió de mi habitación. Yo acababa de cumplir 13, apenas era una niña, no podía soportar todo esto, unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y comencé a llorar descontroladamente, no recordaba nada ¡maldita sea porque mi mama, porque mi hermana!_

_Seguía llorando hasta que la enfermera entro a controlarme, me dijo que si lo seguía haciendo podría darme un ataque, que parara, que ya no ere una niña, que tenía que calmarme. Después de todo eso decidí que mejor parar pero al hacer eso la enfermera preparo un poco de anestesia y me la aplico, así que me quedo dormida._

_Después de eso mi tía viene a verme de nuevo, esta vez más calmada, yo decidí preguntarle que sucedía pero antes de que pudiese abrir mi boca ella comienza a decir muy emocionada unas palabras._

_-Angélica, linda, mañana saldrás del hospital y vendrás a vivir con migo, yo vivo a unas cuantas horas de aquí, pero es una ciudad muy bonita ya lo veras-_

_-tía ¿y mi papa, y mi hermano Marco? ¿Qué paso con ellos?-_

_-oh, tu padre necesita un tiempo, para… recuperarse, ya sabes que estaba completamente orgulloso de el gran rendimiento de Felicia, y que amaba a tu madre con el alma pero… bueno, dijo que por ahora solo cuidaría a Marco, ya que es el mayor es mas fácil para el-_

_-está bien, iré contigo mañana pero, por favor, déjame ver a marco o a mi padre-_

_Ella callo unos segundos y me miro, no entendía ¿Qué le sucede?_

_-¿y bien tía…?-_

_-ahora no puedes verlos, pero si lo deseas puedes hablarles por mi teléfono de casa cuando llegamos-_

_Lo creí muy extraño pero acepte, al pasar el día, subí al auto y me quede dormida y cuando desperté estábamos a punto de llegar._

_Al entrar a lo que sería mi nueva habitación, mire todo alrededor,era completamente nuevo para mi, como un nuevo comienzo. Voltee a mi cama, habia una pequeña nota con la letra "J" en ella, la abrí y la leí_

_-no creas todo lo que te cuentan, tu madre no murió de esa manera, tu hermana tampoco, te lo explicare todo pero por ahora no poder hacerlo, no puedo acercarme a ti, si lo ago, eso te perjudicara a ti, por favor, tira esta carta y no hables de ella-_

_Eso me sorprendió pero lo deje así mejor me fui a dormir"_

Jane Pov

Han pasado 3 malditos años, en ese tiempo me la eh pasado pensando en maneras de matar a Jeff, como lo torturaría, como mataría a ese desgraciado. como iría pasando mi cuchilla lentamente sobre su estúpido y desfigurado rostro, como empezaría a enterrar mi cuchillo en su pecho, en como aria que el sintiera el peor dolor, le abriría la piel y sacaría todo lentamente, le quitaría su cabeza y guardaría de trofeo, para recordar el día en que mate al estúpido que asesino a mis padres a mis amigos, el estúpido que mato a mi tía y a una de sus hijas, Felicia, gracias a él, no me puedo acercar a Angélica, no puedo protegerla, el… ¡cómo es que se ha ocultado de mi tantos años! Lo odio, lo matare, se arrepentirá de algún día haberme hecho todo eso ¡ojala estés muerto Jeff The Killer!

Fin Jane Pov

Angélica Pov

Bueno, hoy estoy en el auto de mi tía, volviendo a casa, a la ciudad en la que me crie, a la ciudad a la que yo siempre llame hogar, veo que estamos por llegar a la calle donde vivía ¡qué emoción! Llegamos a una casa, mi antigua casa, mi nueva casa, esa casa es todo para mí, el árbol del patio delantero, la puerta blanca, la ventana con una forma circular del ático, todo está como antes, no espero nada corro y abro la puerta, al entrar veo a mi papa y a mi hermano, ambos sentados en la mesa, cuando me ve marco sonríe y corre a abrazarme, pero cuando papa me ve… su mirada es fría, una mirada que me decía "porque tuviste que volver" mi hermano me ayudo a llevar las cosas a mi habitación y me abrazo y me dijo

-que bien que has vuelto, no creí que algún día mi tía te dejaría volver a ver a papa-

- lo sé, yo también te extrañaba-

Él se queda callado con una sonrisa en su cara y me dice con un tono de tristeza

-ella aun no te ha dicho ¿verdad?-

- ¿dicho que?- le dije con un poco asustada

-papá no esperaba que volvieras, es mas no nos quiere ver a ninguno de los 2- me dijo con un tono muy bajo y mucha tristeza.

- ¿pero qué estás diciendo? Papá nos ama, y tú lo sabes-

- no desde que murió su hija "favorita" nunca eh podido ser tan bueno para el-

-Felicia, era nuestra hermana, era tu gemela, no hables así de ella-

- ¡pero porque si gracias a ella yo jamás pude tener el amor de mi padre!-

- ¡no fue su culpa ella no pidió morir!

Hubo un gran silencio y una gran tensión entre ambos, una gran tensión se fundó y el solo frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, estaba demasiado enojado, se paró y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió bruscamente y la cerro igual, pude oír que corrió a la cocina y se puso a golpear algo, solo me senté y me quede pensando en mi cama hasta que me quede dormida.

Desperté y vi el reloj 3:00 a.m. no había comido nada, así que baje las escaleras y me dirigí a tomar un bocadillo nocturno, tome una hamburguesa a medio comer y camine a mi habitación de nuevo, pero a medio camino vi a la ventana. Ahí, parado vi a un chico, de aproximadamente 16 o 17 años, tenía su cabello de un negro intenso y usaba una polera blanca, unos pantalones de vestir negros y unos Tenis negros, vi que tenía un cigarrillo y estaba junto al árbol, simplemente me enoje, fruncí el señor y abrí la ventana y le grite.

-oye, chico, te lo diré de una muy buena manera, por favor vete a casa aquí no es un lugar muy "apropiado" para que fumes eso-

El volteo, pero no logre ver su cara, sus cabellos tapaban sus ojos, el tiro el cigarrillo y lo piso, se dio vuelta y se pudo a caminar. Se detuvo poco antes de llegar a la calle y me dijo "ve a dormir" y siguió caminado.

No entendía nada, pero me pareció muy grosero de su parte solo pararse en mi casa y ponerse a fumar, además, ni siquiera se molestó en disculparse.

A la mañana siguiente me senté en el sofá con mi mochila al lado de mí, ya casi era hora de ir a la escuela, pero antes de salir encendí la televisión y puse el canal de noticias.

-anoche hubo otro asesinato misterioso, con este la suma es de 6 asesinatos este mes, el asesinato ocurrió en la calle "_central n. 15_" en una de las casa cercanas al bosque-

Este lugar sí que cambio mucho, por esta zona no había muchos asesinatos cuando era pequeña. Mi hermano sale de su alcoba, y baja las escaleras, cuando lo veo él me sonríe y con una voz más tranquila me dice.

-vamos, no quieres llegar tarde en tu primer día ¿cierto?-

Solo le sonreí, tome mi mochila y me fui con él a la escuela, a medio camino pasamos por la casa donde había ocurrido el ataque de anoche, vi a una chica demasiado histérica gritándole a un policía.

-¡se lo digo, todo lo que digo el verdad!-

- señorita, creo que usted ha visto mal, ¿Cuándo ha visto a un chico con los rasgos que usted dice?

- ¡señor yo le digo la verdad!-

- ¡señorita calma!, ¿no le parecería extraño ver a un chico con una sonrisa muy larga y sin parpados?-

- ¡yo lo vi!-

Cuando vi la cara de la chica se veía, asustada, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, ¿estará hablando enserio?, aunque es verdad lo que dice el policía, es tan improbable que haya un chico así es el mundo. Cuando llegamos a la escuela, yo y marco tomamos caminos opuestos y nos despedimos, yo camine a mi edificio, a la aula de 2-C (estoy en preparatoria y marco en universidad, solo que los edificios están en la misma zona) entonces entre y vi el salón, todos murmurando, tal vez de lo ocurrido anoche.

Entonces, en una silla justo en medio del salón vi a la que siempre fue mi mejor amiga, Paulina, ella es muy bonita, y ambas adoramos muchas cosas similarmente, la reconocí por su cabello corto, que en las puntas lleva un color de purpura intenso, camine y me senté detrás de ella y le tape los ojos

-¿Quién soy?- le dije

-eres… ¡un asesino serial que me matara!- me dijo con un tono burlesco

- si eso soy- le dije yo también.

Ambas reímos y ella volteo y sonrió.

-¡Angélica Harrison, como se te ocurre dejarme 3 años aquí!- me con una sonrisa larga en su rostro

-pues- me detuve y pensé en algo pero nada se me ocurrió –no, no se me ocurre nada divertido ahora-

Ambas volvimos a reír y el profesor entro, nos dijo que nos sentáramos y que estuviéramos en silencio, entonces vi mi cuaderno y me puse a dibujar, recordando el tiempo que estuve aquí, extrañaba tanto este lugar, que bien que ya estoy aquí.


	2. Capitulo 2

Jeff, My bloody love

capitulo 2

"_me sentía libre, como un pez nadando en el interminable mar, me sentía en paz, no sentía nadie a mi alrededor, solo estaba yo, y mis pensamientos, mis recuerdos, esos días hermosos que pase antes de ese accidente…"_

-¿eres Angélica cierto?-

Esas palabras me sacaron de mi zona de imaginación, abrí los ojos y vi, era una chica alta y morena, se veía muy arreglada y era muy linda. Ella me miro de una manera extraña, casi como si estuviera calificando mi aspecto.

-eres linda, creo que podrás ser una buena "amiga"-

¿Amiga? ¿Qué se cree esta chica? De seguro que es la típica chica "popular" que cree que todo el mundo gira a su alrededor, la chica que cree que todos la deben adorar y seguir solo por ser bonita, aunque la verdad todas las chicas de ese tipo solo tienen gas en el cerebro.

-¿Quién eres?- le dije un poco extrañada

- mi nombre es Susan, la chica que se sienta hasta el frente de la fila se llama Abril, ella quiere hablar contigo, quizás en el almuerzo te podrías acercar a su mesa a hablarle-

- ah… está bien, lo are-

-confió en que serás "buena chica" con ella-

Diciendo eso ella se dio vuelta y camino a su banca, voltee a ver a Paulina y note que estaba un poco enfadada, creo que ella y estas chicas no se llevan bien.

Dieron el toque de salida, es hora del almuerzo, tomo un libro y mi almuerzo, y camino al campus a buscar una buena sombra en la cual sentarme a leer y poder comer.

En ese momento me pongo a pensar, vuelvo a entrar a mi zona de imaginación cuando, mientras camino me tropiezo, pero antes de caer, siento unos brazos rodearme y sujetarme, volteo al cielo, veo el rostro de un chico, moreno y con un cabello negro intenso, sus ojos tienen un hermoso castaño, me sonríe y yo, me sonrojo.

-deberías tener más cuidado- me dice sonriendo

- soy distraída, es común que me caiga con cualquier cosa- le digo muy apenada.

-¿eres nueva aquí? No te vi en la cafetería-

-sí, soy nueva, y la verdad traje mi propio almuerzo, no quiero arriesgarme a comprar algo que este mal cocinado o en mal estado, no sé qué vendan en esta escuela-

Él se ríe, y le pide a sus amigos que se vallan, había un par de chicos detrás de él, altos y se notaba que hacían ejercicio.

-déjame acompañarte- me dice

-yo… está bien…- le digo tímidamente.

No soy buena hablando con chicos, no eh tenido muchas relaciones sentimentales que digamos, prefiero tener un buen libro y tocar mi guitarra "lucifer" antes que salir con un chico.

-oye, creo que no nos hemos presentado correctamente, soy Ángel- me dice

-soy Angélica- le digo casi susurrando.

-oye no tengas miedo de hablarme, no soy un mal chico ni te tratare mal-

-lo lamento, no hablo con chicos muy seguido-

El me mira comprensivamente, y me toma el brazo, mis mejillas se ponen rosadas y pintan mi cara, el me lleva a una mesa y ambos nos sentamos.

-hay que comer ¿no crees? Ya casi es la hora de volver a clases-

-si- bajo la cabeza y tomo una manzana dentro de mi bolsa

En ese momento llega una chica, rubia y muy bonita, sus ojos era un azul demasiado extraño, pero muy hermoso, tenía una hermosa blusa de color blanco y una falda rosa, estaba completamente maquillada. Ella se sienta frente Ángel y pone su mano sobre la de él.

-hola Ángel, veo que ya conociste a la nueva- le dice con una sonrisa completamente fingida.

-¿la conoces?- voltea verme a mí.

-no en realidad, solo vamos en la misma clase-

En ese momento ella se para y se pone detrás mío, me toma del hombro y sigue sonriendo falsamente.

-vamos amiga, tengo que hablar contigo-

Ángel me ase una seña como diciendo "ve, no importa" yo me paro y me pongo junto a ella.

-mira, Angélica, te diré un par de cosas, la primera es que, tienes que tener que estar en una clase de "grupo" donde tengas buenos amigos, y te sugiero que no te juntes con la chica esa… Paulina, si quieres ser popular será mejor que tú y yo seamos buenas amigas ¿no crees?-

Como ya había dicho, las chicas populares siempre tienen la cabeza llena de aire, pero también son manipuladoras, claro que yo no quería convertirme en uno de sus "juguetes".

-yo creo que no Abril- le dije y me di la vuelta

-¿Por qué no? ¿Vas a desaprovechar la oportunidad que te estoy dando?-

-no lo creo Abril, quien sabe, quizás eso de tener una cabeza con gas sea contagioso-

Ella gruñe y se da la vuelta. Yo saco una pequeña risa, no sé por qué, pero fue divertido decirle eso.

-ya te arrepentirás- me dice y gruñe.

Yo sigo caminando y no hago caso alguno y camino a mi salón tranquilamente. Cuando llego veo a paulina sentada hablando con uno de los chicos y a Abril al otro lado del salón con un montón de chicas hablando de cualquier estupidez. Dan el timbre y me siento atrás de Paulina.

A mitad de la clase ella deja una pequeña nota que decía "¿quieres que vallamos a visitar a tu hermana cuando salgamos de la escuela?". Le pase la tarjeta de nuevo con la contestación, claro que acepte.

Dan el timbre de salida y paulina me espera en la puerta, cuando llego a ella, ambas salimos y caminamos hasta el cementerio. Cuando llegamos paulina se detuvo y bajo la cabeza

-¿segura que quieres entrar?- me dice

-claro, quiero ver a mi hermana, quiero recordar esos momentos en los que yo y ella estábamos unidas- le digo sonriendo.

Ella mueve la cabeza y corre a un puesto de flores junto al cementerio y compra un par de rosas, una blanca y una roja. Caminamos dentro. veíamos las tumbas y mausoleos, grandes árboles que si fuéramos de noche, nos causarían un gran miedo. La verdad yo no suelo asustarme con facilidad, pero odio los cementerios, Paulina no le asusta nada en absoluto, siempre está haciendo cosas extrañas, adora lo que ella cree que no es de este mundo.

Llegamos a la tumba de mi hermana, la de mi madre está junto a la de ella, Paulina me entrega las rosas, quiere que yo las ponga. La blanca la puse en la tumba de mi hermana y la roja con mi madre.

-¿las extrañas cierto?- me dice con la voz muy baja.

-sí. Y mucho- le digo

-te digo algo, la verdad yo tampoco recuerdo como murieron, no recuerdo nada de lo que paso, mi madre dice que estuve ahí, pero yo no logro recordar nada-

-yo tampoco- la tomo del hombro-no recuerdo nada pero quiero hacerlo-

Paulina vuelve a bajar la cabeza y mira su reloj.

-creo que es hora de irnos- dice y comenzó a caminar.

Yo camino junto a ella hasta que llega a su casa, la abrazo y me despido, ella entra a su casa. La mía está a la vuelta así que me pongo en marcha. Cuando llego escucho que alguien discute. Son mi padre y mi hermano.

-¡estoy harto de recibir estas quejas tuyas Marco!-

- ¡perdón pero esa es la educación que tú me das! ¡qué quieres que haga si mi vida contigo se resuelve a golpes!-

-¡nada de esto es mi culpa, no tengo la culpa de que seas un imbécil!-

-¡lo dice el señor que dejo morir a mamá!-

En ese momento hay un silencio, después escucho a papá sacar un gruñido, después de eso escucho golpes, y los gruñidos de dolor de mi hermano, aluno que provienen de mi padre. No lo podía creer ¿Por qué papa está diciendo esto? ¡¿Por qué golpea a mi hermano de esa manera?! No resisto y corro a mi habitación. Estando ahí me pongo a llorar. La verdad no paro de hacerlo, se hacen las 12:00 y aún estoy ahí en mi habitación sollozando. Decido pararme e ir a la ventana. La abro y miro el cielo. No había estrellas. Estaba nublado.

-¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?- le susurro a la nada.

Dejo la venta abierta y me voy a poner mi pijama, o bueno, algo así, solo en un short y una blusa de manga corta ambos de color purpura. Cuando acabo de cambiarme a mi mente vuelven los recuerdos de la discusión y los golpes. Vuelvo a llorar en silencio frente a mi guarda ropas. Pasaron como 5 minutos y empiezo a escuchar unos pasos. Me doy la vuelta y frente a mi ventana hay un chico. No logro verlo bien, no había casi nada de luz, apenar noto que llevaba una polera blanca y su cabello negro.

-ve a dormir- me dice con una voz masculina no muy grave, una voz que creí ya haber escuchado antes.

-¡haz lo que quieras, tortúrame, mátame, haz lo que te plazca, creo que le arias un favor al mundo!-

Aún seguía llorando. Aunque, la verdad, yo no quería morir, ¿Por qué lo querría? Es solo un pequeño momento de angustia que luego pasaría.

Él se acerca lentamente, aun no podía verlo muy bien, pero lo que dijo a continuación fue algo extraño para mí.

-¿no tienes miedo a morir?-

-no- le digo firmemente -¿porque le tendría miedo? Algún día voy a morir de todas maneras-

El me mira por unos segundos y se acerca. Pienso que es el fin, el mueve su cuchillo a mi cara y lo empieza a mover suavemente. Logra dejarme una pequeña herida, después de eso solo me quedo tranquila esperando mi fin. Lo cual nunca llega. Vuelvo a abrir los ojos y él se ha ido. ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué rayos quería? Ese suceso me dejo con millones de dudas, que no sabía cómo responder de una manera que pareciera lógica. Solo fui a mi ventana y la cerré e hice lo que él dijo, me fui a dormir.


	3. Capitulo 3

_Jeff, My bloody love_

_capitulo 3_

_Jeff Pov_

"_recuerdo ese día, como si me hubiera pasado hace poco, pero ese suceso paso hace 3 años, recuerdo sus ojos, tal vez, sea lo único que puedo recordar de ella. No recuerdo su apariencia, no recuerdo su voz, no puedo recordar nada, solo esos grandes y brillantes ojos. Tenía que matarla, si no lo hacía, no podría vivir la vida que yo quería vivir, no podría matar, me sentiría culpable al hacerlo. Aunque, me arrepiento de haberle hecho eso, recuerdo cuando me empape en su sangre, cuando me acurruque en su pecho para saber si aún vivía, su corazón ya no latía._

_El sentimiento que sentí después de haberle hecho eso, fue de culpa, había matado a la única persona que aún me tenía cariño en este mundo. Ese sentimiento, era el mismo que sentí al matar a mi hermano, Liu. Recuerdo que después de saber que su corazón se había parado, lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, fue algo que me hizo sentir culpable, pero, aun tenía el cuchillo en mi mano, podía acabar con mi vida en ese momento. Pero no lo hice, preferí vivir mi vida llena de culpa antes que acabar con ella e irme al infierno"_

¿Por qué no la mate? ¿Por qué mierda no lo hice? La tenía tan cerca de mí, estaba por apuñalarla, pero… cuando vi esos ojos, grandes y castaños, llorando, no pude hacerlo, algo me detuvo, será que… ¡no eso no puede ser! Yo la mate, recuerdo cuando la mate, si no hubiera muerto ella hubiera regresado a su casa, pero nunca llego, nunca la volví a ver. Cada año regreso a su casa, el aniversario de la última semana que estuve cerca de ella, del día en el que acabe con su vida.

¿Por qué lo ago.? No lo sé. Tal vez solo quiero recordar los momentos que pase con ella antes de haberme convertido en lo que soy, aunque la verdad la chica que vi en esa habitación, la que me grito en la calle, ella… tenia esos ojos color castaño, esa mirada que me mataba, esa mirada que hace 3 años no eh vuelto a ver. ¿pero qué estupideces cursis estoy diciendo? Ella murió y después de eso no eh vuelto a sentir esas estupideces por nadie, ni pienso sentirlas por ninguna otra persona, ya que todos en este mundo son solo mierda. Un montón de inútiles que no tienen la más mínima cantidad de respeto por los demás. Lo admito, también soy así.

Bueno, ahora estoy llegando a esa cabaña en el bosque, a la que yo llamo "hogar". Gire la perilla y abrí la puerta, está en el sofá sentado _Ben_, ese chico con el traje de un personaje de un videojuego. Que pésima suerte tuve, él es todo un inmaduro, me llevo bien con el solo cuando no está su noviecita _Sally_, ambos son una molestia, son solo unos chicos que no quieren madurar.

-al fin llegas, ¿hiciste algo interesante hoy?-

Ben esta irritante de nuevo, de seguro Sally está en casa.

-no, hoy no hice nada que a para ti sea "interesante"- le dije y me senté en el sofá

-me doy cuenta, tienes las mismas manchas que llevabas al irte-

-¿tú no has hecho nada interesante este día?-

-nada que te interese Jeff- me dice algo enojado

-perdón, no quería que se enojara el príncipe del drama-

-perdón, pero yo no tengo la estúpida necesidad de salir y asesinar a personas que no eh viso nunca en mi vida, ¿para qué mierda necesitas salir y asesinar a alguien?-

-¿acaso no puedo hacerlo por diversión?-

-es estúpido- diciendo eso tomo un libro y se puso a leer

-cambiando el tema, Masky no ha estado por aquí-

-¿tu noviecito Tim? No, el no tardara en regresar-

-¿Qué te ocurre Ben?-

-nada ¿acaso tu humor sarcástico no lo puedo usar yo también?- me dijo eso y se fue a leer a otra habitación.

Ben no siempre es irritante, pero a veces me dan ganas de estrangularlo, además no entiendo para que se interese en leer esos libros tan aburridos. No me gusta leer en absoluto, ¿para qué?, leer no deja mucho que digamos. Mientras me centro en mis pensamientos, frente a mí se sienta una figura canina, es Smile Dog, trae en su boca un brazo, de seguro de alguien que callo en sus poderosos colmillos.

-ese es mi perro asesino- le digo mientras le acaricio su cabello

El solo es un perro, o algo así, pero es para mí algo así como un "amigo". Mientras le acaricio su pelaje y me pongo a pensar, una figura entra por la puerta, un hombre, la verdad un demonio, alto y delgado, con sus extremidades completamente largas, sin rostro y con una apariencia "formal". Slenderman. Vi salir de su espalda sus tentáculos, uno de ellos sujetaba una cabeza, de seguro de una de sus víctimas, algún estúpido que perturbo su territorio.

-hola, as pillado a algún estúpido por aquí de nuevo- le dije

-solo uno, aquí está el trofeo- me dice y lanza la cabeza a mis piernas

-se ve que fue una muerte rápida, ¿Qué acaso nunca te diviertes?-

-es divertido hacerlo, sin tener que hacer sufrir a la víctima-

-a mí no me parece-

-solo que yo creo que hay un problema contigo, el cual es que tienes compasión, y al momento de tenerlos en tus brazos te arrepientes de lo que haces-

-¿por quién me tomas?, no soy ningún estúpido sentimental como Ben, yo soy Jeff The Killer-

-seas quien seas, aun eres un humano- dicho eso camina a otro lugar.

Recuerdo aquel día, cuando slenderman me trajo hasta aquí. No sé por qué lo hiso, no sé porque no me mato. Estaba caminando por el bosque, sin rumbo, no sabía qué hacer, llevaba varios días caminando sin rumbo, hasta que en un punto de mi viaje, caí al piso y simplemente me desmalle. Cuando desperté había una figura frente a mí, ese hombre largo y sin rostro, se acercó a mí, esperaba que ese fuera mi fin, pero en vez de matarme, me tomo con uno de sus tentáculos y me cargo hasta aquella cabaña.

Estando ahí, los mire a todos lados, solo había un chico, usaba una máscara de ojos obscuros y color blanca, su cabello era de un color castaño no muy obscuro, sus ojos eran azules, un azul que no era muy común, portaba una chaqueta color anaranjado y un pantalón de un negro un poco aclarado.

El y ese personaje alto y sin rostro eran los únicos en esa cabaña, yo me siento en el sofá y me pongo a pensar. Al caer la noche, el chico que usaba la máscara se me hacerco, se sentó junto a mí y me miró fijamente. Solo se quedaba ahí, mirándome, hasta que se sacó la máscara y lo pude distinguir mejor.

-¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?- me dijo

-tu amigo, el sin cara, me trajo-

-no, yo estoy hablando de cómo fue que te perdiste en este bosque-

-solo estaba huyendo-

-¿pero de qué?- al decirme eso, se acerca un poco más y me mira fijamente-¿acaso te seguían?-

-no, yo estaba huyendo de mi pasado, de mis recuerdos-

Después de decirle eso él se levantó y se fue. Pasaron las semanas, las cuales se convirtieron en meses, y esos meses se hicieron un año. Recuerdo que esa noche estaba recostado en ese viejo sofá, esa noche era especial. Había pasado unos años desde aquel asesinato del que me arrepiento. Aunque no sirve de nada arrepentirse. No podía recordar nada de aquella chica que había asesinado, lo único que podía ver en mis recuerdos eran sus ojos, grandes y de un color castaño, y su cabello, quebradizo y de color castaño, que si ponías atención, podrías ver como se decoloraba hasta que en las puntas, se notaba un rubio obscuro.

De ahí en más no hay nada. No recuerdo su nombre ni su voz, y nada de su aspecto físico. Decidí salir a una caminata nocturna. Salí por un poco de diversión, busque al primer tonto que estuviera de noche caminando, y lo asesine. Después de eso me dirijo a la casa de aquella chica, la casa donde había ocurrido ese asesinato. Me subo a ese árbol y subo a la ventana. Pude reconocer el cuarto en seguida. Todo estaba como lo recordaba.

Me quedo ahí por un par de minutos y escucho unos pasos provenientes de abajo, así que vuelvo al árbol y me voy de ahí. Mientras caminaba me encontré a masky.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo en esa casa?-

-nada que sea de tu incumbencia- le dije e intente irme, pero él me sujeta el brazo.

-yo sé que no mataste a nadie ahí, dime ¿Qué hacías ahí?-

Me sentí nervioso, no tenía razones para decirle que hacia ahí, además no quería hacerlo él iba a creer que era uno de esos tipos que son unos estúpidos sentimentales.

-ya te lo dije, nada-

-sé que hacías algo ahí, ¿acaso de ahí huías cuando slenderman te encontró en el bosque?-

Calle por unos segundos, pero no me quedaba de otra, tenía que decirle, él iba a evadir todas mis respuestas, además si se atreve a decirme algo estúpido, solo empuñare mi cuchillo y acabe con su vida.

-la verdad, solo fui porque quería recordar, algo, a alguien-

-bueno ¿Quién es ese "alguien"?-

-era una chica. Pero no pienses que una chica "especial", la verdad solo quería recordar su nombre-

Dicho eso el me miro y se quitó la máscara. Me pregunto porque quería recordarla. Yo le conté todo. Después de decir todo lo que tenía que decir, después de haberle dicho eso, el me miro a los ojos.

-la verdad, no le encuentro importancia, si ya está muerta ¿para que recordarla?, sé que tiene un valor para ti, pero no intentes pensar en algo que ya paso-

Después de esas palabras, ambos nos pusimos de pie y caminamos hasta la cabaña. Después de eso, masky se volvió lo que yo creo que es un amigo.

Después de ese pequeño recuerdo, escucho entrar a masky, su chaqueta esta manchada con sangre, él se sienta junto a mí y se quita la máscara, la cual también está llena de sangre.

-¿Cómo te fue en esa casa hoy Jeff?- me dice y comienza a limpiar su máscara.

-diferente a otras veces- le digo y lo volteo a ver.

-¿diferente? ¿ahora que tuvo de especial?-

-había una chica ahí, no se quién es, pero me pareció familiar-

-acaso no es…- se detuvo

-¿no es quién?-le pregunte

-no es nada- me dice y voltea a otro lado-acabo de recordar que está muerta-

-no puede ser ella, yo la mate, aun lo recuerdo-

-¿cómo puedes recordar como la mataste, pero no puedes recordar ni su nombre?-

-no lo sé, olvide 6 años en tan solo un par de meses-

Diciendo eso me despido y salgo de la cabaña. Unos minutos caminando smile dog me sigue, yo le acaricio su pelaje y lo dejo que me siga. Llego a la casa de esa chica y me siento junto al árbol. Saco un cigarrillo y me pongo a fumar. Son como las 2:00 o 3:00 A.M.

Me quedo ahí sentado, sé que ella ahora no saldrá a decirme que me valla. Todos están dormidos ahí, yo miro la casa por un rato, y me centro en mis pensamientos. Smile dog está a mi lado vigilando, sé que con el poder estar tranquilo pensando en lo que yo quiera sin que nadie llegue a interrumpir, sin que nadie me saque de mi mente y mis pensamientos. Entonces, veo a la ventana, ella esta despierta.


	4. Capitulo 4

Jeff, My bloody love

capitulo 4

"_ese momento en el que sabes que vas a morir, ese momento en el que sientes que tu vida acabara, miras por ultima ves la cara de tu asesino, miras a la persona, la persona que escuchara tus últimas palabras, la persona que te vera con vida por última vez. Cierras los ojos por unos segundos esperando que sea un sueño, aunque no lo es. Pero, cuando los vuelves a abrir, ves que el esta listo para enterrar su cuchillo, no sabes que hacer, dices lo últimos que tienes que decir y esperas a que el clave su arma en ti. Cuando da la primera puñalada, sientes el frio de esa arma, sientes como te desgarra lentamente, pero ya no hay mas por hacer, es hora de morir, es hora de irte para siempre_"

Estaba dormida tranquilamente, tenía un hermoso sueño, mi madre cepillaba mi cabello, me decía que todo estaría bien siempre. Estaba feliz. Hasta que mi sueño lo invadió una pesadilla. Comienzo a ver un chico, parado frente al árbol de mi casa, de seguro el mismo que vi la noche en la que llegue aquí. Lo miro fijamente y el me hace una seña, algo así como diciendo "ven, por favor" yo tomo mi celular y un chuchillo, los pongo en mi bolso y salgo. Cuando estoy ahí, él se acerca lentamente, yo no sabía que hacer ¿quiera hacerme daño?. Cuando por fin esta en frente de mí, se acerca a mí y siento su respiración, estoy a punto de sacar mi cuchillo cuando… ¿me esta… abrazado? Él dice un pequeño "te extrañe" y yo, aunque no se quién es lo abrazo también. En ese momento el levanta su cuchillo y lo entierra en mi espalda, yo lo suelto y empiezo a escupir sangre. Escucho su risa malévola mientras me ve morir.

Despierto, el reloj marcan las 3:25 A.M. extrañamente, yo siempre me levanto a esa hora, no sé por qué, pero no tardo en volver a dormir. Antes de volver a acostarme, noto que la ventana esta abierta. Voy a cerrarla, pero cuando volteo a la calle, veo que en el árbol esta ese chico, pero esta vez acompañado por algo que parece un perro. No sabía qué hacer ante ese suceso, pero decido bajar las escaleras y verlo más de cerca. Cuando dejo la ventana, olvido cerrarla completamente y corro a las escaleras. Al llegar bajo tomo un cuchillo, solo por precaución, ya que mi sueño me había dejado acomplejada.

Volteo a ver esa escena, el chico… ¡ya no está! ¿A dónde fue?, solo esta aquel perro, o lo que fuera esa criatura. Mi corazón empieza a latir fuertemente, ¿Dónde está el? ¿estará en mi casa? No lo sé, pero aun asustada subo a mi habitación, pero claro, me lleve el cuchillo, ya que no estoy segura de nada. Cuando llego a mi habitación abro la puerta lentamente, no quería que él estuviera ahí, no quería saber nada sobre él. No hay nada, o eso creía yo.

Camino a mi cama lentamente, con cuidado de no tropezarme con nada, cuando entonces escucho una voz, que proviene de atrás de mí.

-no deberías estar despierta tan tarde-

Esa voz… era la misma de la de aquel chico, del que trato de atacarme, del que creí que me mataría. Volteo y lo miro, ahora su rostro es tan claro, su cara es... terrible… sus ojos, eran obscuros y sin parpados, profundos y que causaban un miedo intenso, su piel era tan blanca como la misma nieve, pero su sonrisa, eso es lo que me hiso sentir un gran pavor, era una sonrisa que llegaba a sus mejillas, una sonrisa completamente larga y mal formada.

-¿ahora si me mataras, o solo vienes a asustarme?- le digo, intentando ocultar mi miedo.

-¿te estas burlando de mi cierto?-

-no, solo quiero que me contestes ¿vas a matarme o no?-

Dicho eso el me mira a los ojos, al parecer ya noto que tengo un miedo intenso.

-¿traes una cuchilla en tu bolso cierto?- se ríe un poco

-¿Có... co…como lo sabes?-

-vi cuando la metiste ahí, no notaste que te estaba vigilando ¿cierto?-

En ese momento me quedo paralizada. Su mano entra en mi bolso y saca la cuchilla creía que con eso iba a matarme. Pero no lo hace, en vez de eso, me la entrega y mueve mi mano hasta su pecho.

-¿piensas que puedes matarme?, pues, inténtalo, vamos-

-¿me estas pidiendo que te mate?-

-sí, hazlo, quiero ver que lo agás-

Es ese momento no sabía que hacer ¿podría yo, matar a este chico?, la verdad no soy una asesina, y solo tengo 16 años, no quería mancharme las manos siendo tan joven. Es más nunca quiero matar a nadie. Mi mano comienza a temblar, no sabía si clavar ese cuchillo o solo dejar que el hiciera su trabajo, lo cual es matarme. Bajo el cuchillo lentamente, cuando no había más por hacer lo tiro al piso.

-no puedo hacerlo-le digo con algunas lágrimas –mátame, anda, tu si puedes matarme-

El me mira por unos segundos y empieza a reír incontrolablemente, luego se sienta en la ventana.

-¿Por qué te burlas de mí?-

-porque- me dice y calma su risa –llevas un cuchillo, pero no lo ibas a utilizar, si no puedes matarme ¿para que lo llevas?-

-creí que podría hacerlo…-

-pues, déjame decirte que creíste mal-

Dicho eso se levanta y sale por la ventana, ¿Por qué otra vez no me mato? ¿Por qué solo viene a causarme sustos y por poco darme un paro cardiaco?.

Al día siguiente me alisto para la escuela, ve el reloj 7:10 A.M. bueno, aun me quedaba algo de tiempo así que camino a la sala y me siento junto a mi hermano a ver la televisión.

-la suma de asesinatos está aumentando lentamente, con el asesinato de hoy la suma es de 9 personas. Extrañamente las victimas del asesinato de esta noche tenían múltiples mordidas por todo el cuerpo, ¿será que un animal desconocido anda rondando por la zona?-

Después de ese informe recordé, a esa criatura junto a aquel chico, esa sí que era un "animal desconocido". Mi hermano se para y va a su alcoba por sus cosas. Cuando baja las escaleras de nuevo, mi padre baja detrás de él.

-buenos días- le digo sonriendo a mi padre.

-hola- me dice.

No era la respuesta que esperaba, ya que, desde que llegue aquí creo que esas son las únicas palabras que eh cruzado con mi padre, hasta con el chico que se infiltra en mi habitación en las noches ha hablado más con migo. Después de eso alguien toca a la puerta y mi hermano sale a abrir.

-hola Marco, ¿Qué no piensan ir a la escuela?- es la voz de paulina

-espera, le diré a mi hermana que salga- dice marco

Marco me hace una seña, yo rápido camino y me detengo detrás de él.

-¿Qué esperamos? Vámonos- les digo y salgo de la casa rápidamente.

Caminamos a la escuela Marco, paulina y yo, nuestro camino estuvo lleno de pláticas y risas, hasta que llegamos a la escuela, donde marco se tuvo que ir a su edificio.

-vamos rápido, quiero sentarme junto a la ventana hoy- dice paulina

Yo muevo la cabeza y sonrió, me pongo a su lado y camino junto a ella. Cuando entramos a nuestro salón, solo esta Ángel y uno de sus amigos. Yo y paulina nos sentamos junto a la ventana, hasta el final de la última fila. En eso, Ángel toma su mochila y se sienta junto a mí.

-hola, Angélica, hola paulina- dice Ángel amistosamente

-hola- dice paulina

-oye, que te sucede ¿eso es todo lo que dirás?-

-lo lamento, pero yo no hablo con chicos populares sin cerebro-

-di lo que quieras, yo solo vine a hablar con Angélica-

Yo bajo la cabeza y miro mi cuaderno, como ya había dicho, no soy buena hablando con los chicos, y mucho menos con Ángel, la verdad no sé porque. ¿será que me gusta Ángel?.

-ho…hola Ángel-

-hola Angélica-

Mis mejillas se coloreas de un tono rosado. Creo que sí, me gusta Ángel.

-¿Por qué siempre te comportas tímidamente cuando estas junto a mí?-

-no…no lo sé, creo que es porque no hablo mucho con…chicos-

El me mira fijamente a los ojos y puedo notar que también se sonroja, con eso me da una breve ilusión, quizás, Ángel también sienta algo por mí. Esa ilusión se fue, cuando Abril llega a la sala de clase y se sienta frente a Ángel.

-hola Ángel, ¿Cómo ha ido tu día?-

-bien- es su única contestación

Abril me mira, su cara es de rabia. Yo le sonrió, aunque claramente ella me odia, y me odiara más si trato de acercarme a Ángel, porque también se nota que le gusta. Después de eso Abril toma la mano de Ángel, pero la toma sus cosas y regresa a su antiguo puesto. Mi sonrisa desaparece por unos segundos, hasta que Abril también se va a otro asiento.

-veo que te gusta el Angelito, mi querida amiga- paulina me mira con una sonrisa picarona.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- mis mejillas se pintan otra vez. Odio eso.

-tu rostro se colorea cada vez que lo vez, te pones nerviosa y cada vez que lo miras a los ojos, tus pupilas aumentan de tamaño, se nota que lo quieres-

-yo…- no encuentro excusa alguna

Paulina se ríe de mi un poco, yo solo frunzo el ceño, no me gusta cuando ella me hace eso, empieza a echarme en cara y a tratar de hacer que el chico note mis sentimientos por un par de días, después de hacer eso, cuando estamos juntos nos echa en cara a ambos nuestros sentimientos.

-¿no te imaginas ser novia de Ángel? Serás la novia del más popular de toda la escuela-

-ya basta Paulina, no seré pareja de Ángel-

-pero solo imagínatelo serias, Angélica, la chica más popular de la escuela, y no solo eso, arias que la chica linda de Abril se hiciera mierda-

Yo me reí de eso, es verdad que Abril no es mi mejor persona, pero tampoco quiero hacerla que se sienta mal, no soy precisamente un angelito, pero tampoco me agrada mucho participar en los planes malvados de Paulina, pero bueno, es mi amiga, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?.

-Paulina, no are que Abril se sienta así-

-¿pero por qué? Ella no te trata muy bien que digamos-

-lo sé, pero que ella este triste no me ayuda a mí en nada-

Después de eso el profesor llega y empezamos a poner atención a la case. A mitad de la clase, el profesor da un anuncio, al parecer abra unas clases extracurriculares para ayudar a nuestro rendimiento en la escuela, claro que yo quería entrar. Saliendo de la clase Paulina y yo nos dirigimos a inscribirnos a estas clases. Entramos a Literatura y Artes. Leímos los horarios, la primera semana se empezarían a ajustar las clases, así que saldríamos de las clases a las 10:00 P.M.

A mí y a paulina no nos interesó mucho, ya que como había dicho, es difícil que nos cause miedo cualquier cosa. Saliendo de la escuela, le dije a Marco que le avisara a Papá que llegaría tarde esta noche, y que también a los padres de Paulina. Él dijo que si y se despidió. Paulina y yo nos pasamos de maravilla en dichas clases, pero cuando él la hora de irnos, la calle está completamente vacía, era peligroso salir de noche.

-¿tienes miedo?- me pregunta Paulina.

-no, te tengo a ti, no creo que nadie se atreva a meterse con alguna de las dos-

Ambas nos reímos y comenzamos a caminar. Un poco antes de llegar a casa de Paulina, ella empieza a sentirse nerviosa, ella tenía un presentimiento.

-escuche a alguien- me dice un poco asustada

-yo no eh oído nada, debes haberlo imaginado-

Paulina sigue caminando a mi lado hasta que yo también escucho esos pasos.

-Paulina… yo también escuche algo-

Ambas un poco asustadas, giramos la cabeza y miramos atrás, hay debajo de uno de los faroles, había un chico, con una chaqueta color anaranjado, con una máscara blanca, sus ojos no se notaban, la máscara tenía en los ojos y labios un color negro, cuando vimos bien tenía una cuchilla en su mano, estaba cubierta de sangre. El solo estaba ahí parado, mirándonos, sin hacer movimiento alguno, Paulina y yo también estábamos inmóviles, estábamos en shock, no sabíamos que quien era, ni que nos podría hacer. Entonces ciento a Paulina tomarme del brazo, y empezar a correr, volteo hacia atrás, él nos sigue, cada vez está más cerca. Si llegara a alcanzarnos ¿nos matara?


	5. Capitulo 5

Jeff, My bloody love

capitulo 5

"_cuando encuentras a alguien especial para ti, no te importa lo que los demás digan, no te importa lo esa persona misma te diga no te importa lo que tu subconsciente te diga, tu corazón es el que piensa en esta situación. Pero no muchos tienen sus limites, muchos empiezan a obsesionarse, empiezan a hacer cosas denigrantes, empiezan a creer que sus vidas dependen de ese amor, empiezan a asustar a esa persona, a seguirla, a investigarla, hasta llegar al punto que esta obsesión, los hace cometer estupideces, tales como el asesinato"_

Paulina y yo corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos, ese tipo estuvo a punto de alcanzarnos. Pero tengo la suerte de tener una amiga como Paulina, que reacciono rápidamente a la situación. Ella fue la que me saco de ahí, gracias a ella estoy viva. Cuando llegamos a su casa me lleva la puerta trasera, la cual su madre comúnmente deja abierta, y la serramos en cuanto entramos. Ella empezó a dar vueltas por ese pequeño salón, estaba algo asustada por aquel suceso, pero el miedo se fue al saber que estábamos a salvo. Ella tomo el teléfono y llamo a mi casa, Marco fue el que contesto.

-¿hola? ¿Quién habla?-

-soy paulina, Marco, Por favor dile a tu padre que Angélica no llegara a casa hoy, hubo un pequeño incidente, y se tendrá que quedar en mi casa-

-¿pero qué? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿ella está bien?- Marco se oye asustado

-por supuesto que lo está, no te preocupes por eso-

-¿pero qué rayos paso? ¿no entiendo qué clase de incidente?-

-prefiero hablarte de eso después-

-está bien, llámame en la mañana para saber cuándo salen a la escuela-

-lo are, hasta luego-

-adiós-

Cuelgan la llamada. Paulina y yo nos dirigimos a la ventana, ese chico está ahí, mirando la casa, inmovilizado. No sabemos que pasara después de eso, ambas estamos completamente asustadas por eso. Paulina me sonríe y me toma el brazo.

-vamos a dormir, no creo que pueda entrar, y si lo hace, se las verá conmigo-

Yo le sonrió y camino con ella, pero ese suceso me dejo con millones dudas, ¿Quién es él? ¿Qué rayos quería? ¿Por qué nos siguió? ¿Por qué se queda ahí, mirando la casa sin hacer ningún movimiento?

Masky Pov.

¿Esa era la chica?. Enserio, no le noto nada especial. Solo me miraba de una manera completamente extraña, también su acompañante, pero ella si hiso algo para protegerla. La verdad creo que ella no me tuvo miedo alguno, además, lo que hiso fue para proteger a su amiga, no la abandono, como la mayoría de la sociedad habría hecho. Me quede mirando la casa un rato, esperando poder notar algún cambio en ellas. No pasó nada y decidí irme.

Cuando llegue a lo que es mi humilde y linda casa en el bosque, Jeff está en el sofá, como siempre haciendo nada.

-¿ni siquiera un libro puedes leer?- le digo

-los libros son solo un montón de palabras de personas que se creen inteligentes, pero que en realidad dicen estupideces que no ayudan a nadie-

Como siempre, Jeff y su extraño razonamiento. Creo que no le gusta leer solo porque se quemaría sus ojos.

-bueno, ya vi a "tu chica"-

-¿y qué tal?-

-la verdad, no le encuentro mucho en especial-

-nunca dije que fuera especial-

-pero, si todo el tiempo estás pensando en porque no puedes matarla, debe de tener algo especial ¿o no?-

-sí, supongo que es cierto-

Después de decir eso me quito la máscara y me siento junto a él. Él va a la habitación de al lado y trae un par de bebidas. El me entrega una y se sienta de nuevo junto a mí.

-podrías… hacerme un gran favor- me dice

-¿favor? Ahora que necesitas- le digo sorprendido

Él se para y me toma del hombro, yo me paro junto a él.

-ven, vamos a buscar un par de cigarrillos y en el camino te lo explicare todo-

En el trayecto, él me explica su estúpido y elaborado plan, al cual sinceramente no quería participar, pero Jeff es como un amigo para mí, o eso creo, y sin pensar ni medir consecuencias, acepte, aunque prefiero no pensar en ese plan.

Esa misma noche salgo, con el mismo pretexto de todos los días, voy a salir a buscar un poco de diversión. Pero en lugar de salir a hacer eso, fui a la casa de aquella chica, de la compañera de la pequeña amiga de Jeff. Sinceramente creo que ella me atrajo un poco, pero solo eso. Cuando llegue a su casa mire que había un pequeño balcón, pude notar que la puerta estaba abierta, así que subí hasta ahí como pude y entre cautelosamente.

Cuando entonces miro la habitación, hay en la cama, estaba esa chica, durmiendo. Me acerque a ella lentamente y la mire atentamente, su cabello era un poco corto, el negro era intenso, en las puntas tenía un color purpura obscuro. había una foto al lado de ella, sus ojos eran de un café tan obscuro, que parecía negro. La mire desde sus pies a la cabeza, era preciosa, era tan… perfecta… ¿pero?... ¿Qué rayos estoy diciendo? Porque me estoy comportando tan cursi, y lo peor, con una chica que acabo de conocer, es más, ni siquiera la conozco, es solo una chica que mire en la calle y que creí que tenía algo especial. La mire por un rato sentado en una silla, hasta que decidí que era suficiente.

Volví a la cabaña y solo estaba Ben sentado con un libro en sus manos, y junto al a la pequeña Sally abrazándolo.

-creo que llegue en un momento… incomodo- le dije

-Masky, desaparece- me dijo Ben

-lo lamento, olvide que te pones irritante cada vez que estas con tu novia Sally-

Sally se ríe de lo que dije, pero Ben me sigue mirando con el ceño fruncido. No entiendo cómo es que a él le molesta que le digas algo sobre Sally, digo, cuando ella está en la cabaña, a él no se le ocurre dejarla ni un segundo.

-¿no ha llegado Jeff?- le digo

-no, dijo que saldría a buscar unas bebidas- me dijo Sally

-gracias Sally, al menos tu si hablas civilizadamente-

Dicho eso entro a otra habitación y me acuesto en una vieja cama. Me quito la máscara, mi chaqueta y mi camisa. Volteo y me mito a un sucio espejo junto a mí. Miro mi rostro, mis ojos azules poco naturales y mi cabello castaño. No me gusta mi rostro del todo, quizás por eso uso la máscara. Veo una larga figura entrar, es Slenderman. Lo saludo con mi mano y el solo me mira y camina a la puerta de salida. Es extraño que pueda cruzar palabras con él, y que ha vivido con él desde hace tantos años.

Pasan los días, Jeff y yo nos seguimos desapareciendo en la noche, claramente para buscar a alguien a quien matar, pero al menos yo nos solo ago. eso, también vuelvo a la habitación de esa chica. No sé qué me pasa, pero tengo la extraña necesidad de estar cerca de ella, y cuando lo estoy, tengo la necesidad de alejarme, siento que ella me está cambiando, aun cuando no eh cruzado palabras con ella, aun cuando ella solo me ha visto una vez.

La miro un poco más y salgo de ahí. Miro a la calle y una pregunta cruza por mi cabeza ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo con mi vida? Pensé unos segundos ¿Por qué llego esa pregunta a mi mente? No lo sé, pero prefiero no reflexionar eso ahora. Cuando llego a la cabaña Ben esta con Jeff, que suerte hoy no va a irritarme.

-hola chicos, ¿y esa suerte de que se estén llevando tan bien?-

-no mucho que digamos, descubrí a Jeff siguiendo a una chica por dos horas y no le hiso daño alguno, creo que alguien está enamorado- dice Ben

-Ben, deja de decir tantas estupideces, sabes que eso no puede ser verdad, o sea ¿Jeff The Killer enamorado? ¡por favor! No soy ningún entupido cursi como tú- Jeff se oye muy enojado

Ben comienza a reírse incontrolablemente, que extraño, comúnmente cuando Jeff le dice alguna cosa "hiriente" él se molesta y comienza a insultarlo, aunque Ben no es muy bueno insultando a la gente. Entonces a la habitación entra un demonio, no, slenderman no, un demonio con la forma de un humano pero con una máscara azul, una máscara que de los ojos chorreaba un líquido negro, y si prestabas atención, verías que no tenía ojos, solo un par de cuencas huecas. Eyeless Jack.

-hola, ¿hiciste algo interesante hoy?- le digo

El solo mueve la cabeza arriba y abajo. El no habla, creo que esta mudo, desde que lo conocí nunca eh oído salir palabras de su boca. El trae una bolsa, y de ella saca unas cajas con discos… son videojuegos, otra cosa extraña de él y que creo que tiene en común con los humanos es que juega esas estupideces en vez de vivir la realidad.

-¿enserio vas a jugar eso?- le digo extrañado

Es mueve la cabeza y me muestra la caja de uno de esos juegos, yo solo lo retiro y me siento atrás de el a ver su juego. Jeff se sienta junto a él y se pone a jugar. ¿Por qué el se quema los ojos leyendo libros y no jugando esas estupideces? Bueno, ya que no soporto esos juegos, tomo un libro y me voy a mi habitación. Estando ahí, me pongo a leer, pero una frase del libro me atrae "porque te molestas en vivir, si no lo haces de la manera correcta, solo dañas a quienes te aman y si no te es suficiente, también dañas a los que no te conocen" Esa frase me hiso pensar en Jeff, el hace lo mismo.

Esa noche salgo cautelosamente, y veo a Jeff descansando en el sofá, está usando un antifaz, ya que no puede cerrar los ojos. Abro la puerta de manera que no despierte a Jeff, pero antes de salir el me hace una pregunta.

-¿A dónde vas?- me dice aun adormilado

-tu sabes, con "ella"-

-bueno, en ese caso te acompaño, quiero una cerveza y matar a alguien, cuando salgas de su casa estaré afuera esperando-

-está bien-

Después de decir eso, ambos salimos de ahí y caminamos por el bosque. Creo que yo aún soy humano, más humano que Jeff ciertamente, yo aún acepto mis sentimientos y aún tengo una cara normal. Pero lo malo de eso, es que Jeff quiere usar eso para acercarse a esa chica, si ese es su plan, me usara a mí para saber más de ella, ya que él no puede hacerlo por su cuenta. Bueno seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la casa de esa chica, pero note que las luces de su habitación aún estaban encendidas, así que no podía entrar.

-¿vamos por un poco de diversión Masky?- me pregunta Jeff

-claro- le digo y me doy la vuelta –volveré cuando este dormida-

Jeff y yo vamos por un par de cervezas y aprovechamos a buscar a algún idiota caminando por la calle a altas horas de la noche.

-creo que regresare a ver si la chica ya está dormida- le digo a Jeff

-bueno, yo iré a buscar algo para entretenerme en lo que tu estas con tu novia- se da la vuelta y se ríe un poco.

Yo lo miro alejarse y no ago. ninguna expresión. Cuando veo que el está un poco lejos subo al balcón de esa chica. Entro a su habitación y la miro, es su cama esta ella, peo en el piso en una bolsa de dormir esta otra chica y por toda la habitación hay latas de refresco y palomitas, además hay varias cajas de videojuegos y unas revistas.

-parece que paso un tornado por aquí- digo susurrando.

Miro a esa chica por unos segundos, pero decido irme. Cuando salgo al balcón miro a mi alrededor y suspiro un poco. Entonces cuando estaba a punto de bajar y dirigirme a mi hogar, escucho un par de palabras salir de alguien detrás de mí.

-¿Quién eres?- me dice esa chica.

-yo...- no sabía que decir.

-dime quien eres o llamare a la policía-

-yo, yo soy el chico que te perseguía aquella vez, ¿lo recuerdas?-

Ella calla por unos segundos

-¿Por qué nos perseguías?-

-porque- me detengo un poco –porque creí que eras interesante, tuve que hacerlo-

Ella me toma del hombro y yo me doy la vuelta

-ahora que nos conocemos un poco…- ella me detiene

-¿conocernos?- sube una ceja –mi querido amigo, yo no te conozco, ¿Cuál es tu nombre y porque me estabas espiando?-

-mi nombre… no tengo nombre, me hago llamar Masky-

-bueno Masky- extiende su mano –soy Paulina, ahora dime ¿Por qué me espiabas?-

-como ya lo había dicho, creí que eras interesante, creí que eras especial, y aun lo creo-

-¿pero por qué?- me dice muy extrañada

-porque, cuando tomaste a tu amiga y corriste, la estabas salvando de mí, tengo que decirte que, no hay muchas personas que hubieran echo eso, otras personas solo correrían y dejarían a quien estuviera a su lado, dejarían morir a cualquiera por salvar su miserable vida-

-supongo que eso fue un alago-

Cuando me dijo eso me di la vuelta y me dispuse a bajar, pero antes de hacerlo le dije unas últimas palabras.

-te veré después Paulina-

Ella me miro bajar, yo camine hasta el otro lado de la calle, cuando volteo hacia atrás, ahora ella esta con la otra chica y ambas me están viendo retirarme. Y eso es lo que hago, me retiro sin mirar atrás. Cuando llego a la cabaña Jeff esta hay con su intento de perro diabólico.

-¿Cómo te fue?- me dice

-bien mi querido amigo-

Me siento junto a él y le pido una cerveza. Nos ponemos a beber mientras vemos a Eyeless Jack jugar uno de sus juegos. Mientras lo veo jugar me pongo a pensar ¿seré capaz de volver a la casa de esa chica mañana?


	6. Capitulo 6

Jeff, My Bloody Love

Capitulo 6

"_a veces cuando despertamos en las mañanas lo primero en lo que pensamos es en cómo será este día ¿será que hoy tendremos una gran aventura? ¿será que hoy por fin esa persona nos hablara?. Pero cuando vamos por la calle y entramos a nuestro mundo pensando en todo lo que mostrara este día no nos damos cuenta de algo, de que hay alguien detrás de nosotros, de que alguien nos mira, de que alguien quiere ver nuestra sangre. Llegamos a nuestro destino y nos sentimos como todos los días, completamente normales. Pero al salir miras tu reloj, 9:00 p.m. nadie sale a esa hora, todos le tienen miedo a esa obscuridad. Mientras caminas a tu casa pensando en lo que hiciste hoy en día no te das cuenta, pero hay alguien observando, hay alguien que te quiere ver muerto. Llegas a tu asa y cuando intentas meter la llave en el cerrojo sientes algo detrás de ti, sientes que alguien pronto te atacara._

_Volteas y observas, no hay nadie, ¿fue solo tu imaginación o enserio había alguien?, que más da, no haces caso y entras a tu casa. Te diriges a tu alcoba, pero en el trayecto sientes esa sensación, alguien está ahí, alguien te mira. Entras y te recuestas, y te sigues sintiendo así hasta que concilias el sueño. Te despiertas a las 3:00 a.m. y miras a todos lados y no hay nada. Te levantas en la mañana y repites todo lo del día anterior. Tuviste suerte él no te hiso daño pero… ¿tendrás esa suerte hoy?"_

Me levanto después de una noche de pijamas en la casa de Paulina, ella aun esta perpleja por el suceso de anoche, ¿Qué hacia ese chico ahí? ¿Qué rayos quería? ¿Ahora a Paulina también la acosaran? No lo sé, pero prefiero dejar el tema por unos días, Paulina se ve nerviosa, ella sabe que hay un tipo detrás de mí, no quiere que eso le pase a ella y yo tampoco quiero que ella se angustie por algo así. Paulina y yo decidimos ir a mi casa a ver qué tal está Marco, ya que había pasado la noche en casa de uno de sus compañeros.

Cuando llegamos a casa noto que la ventana de mi habitación está abierta, cunado recuerdo haberla cerrado antes de irme, para evitar "visitas nocturnas". Paulina y yo vamos a la cocina Marco está ahí cocinando uno Hot cakes, cuando entramos y lo vemos él nos sonríe.

-llegaron justo a tiempo, vengan, siéntense creo que les agradara comer un par de estas delicias-

-claro Marco, gracias- dice Paulina

Paulina siempre se apura cuando le ofrecen comida. Creo que cupido la flecho a un pastel, ella ama la comida, y la verdad yo también, esa es una de las cosas que ambas tenemos en común. Bueno Paulina, Marco y yo comemos juntos, cuando entonces, Papá entra a la cocina y nos ve desayunando.

-hola Papá- le digo sonriendo

-hola señor Harrison- dice Paulina

-Buenos días- dice papá y toma un poco de café.

Marco se para y deja su plato. A él no le gusta estar en la misma habitación con nuestro padre, desde que volví aquí no eh visto a Marco tener una conversación con papá. Paulina y yo acabamos nuestro desayuno y nos disponemos subir a mi habitación. Cuando llegamos ahí, todo está en su lugar, excepto por un cuaderno en la cama que estaba abierto justo a la mitad.

-creo que tu pequeño invitado vino durante la noche- dice Paulina.

-yo también pienso eso- le digo un poco nerviosa.

Cuando veo mi cuaderno hay un mensaje escrito en una de las hojas decía "parece que te diviertes mucho en la escuela ¿cierto?". Entonces miro unas páginas atrás, este es el cuaderno en el que me paso dibujando y escribiendo en clase. Le doy una ojeada buscando algo más que me haya dejado mi querido amigo nocturno, pero no hay nada. Me detengo justo en la página donde estaba dibujando a Ángel, el me pidió que lo hiciera, quería saber que tal dibujo, y ciertamente no me quedo perfecto, pero a Ángel le encanto.

-Angélica… creo que está enamorada, mi querida amiga- paulina me mira con su sonrisa picarona, como odio cuando hace eso.

-no…no… no es verdad- odio cuando me pongo nerviosa, se nota que enserio me gusta.

-le diré a Ángel que te invite a salir, quizás puedan ser una linda pareja-

-¡paulina! No agás eso por favor-

-por favor amiga, eres lo que Ángel busca, bueno, tu si tienes cerebro no como sus ex novias-

-¿acaso salió con Abril?- ambas reímos

-claro que lo hizo, pero nunca hubo una relación concreta, ya que Abril es a lo que yo le llamaría una prostituta-

Entonces escuchamos a Marco, han llegado por Paulina. Me despido y la veo marcharse. Me siento en mi cama y me pongo a pensar, no pienso en lo que comúnmente pienso yo, si no en lo que pensarían las demás chicas, en el chico que me gusta, que sería Ángel. Después de un rato me quedo dormida.

Esta vez tuve un sueño extraño, estaba sentada en el jardín de mi casa, y veo a un chico acercarse, un chico que era muy familiar para mí. Su piel era blanca, su cabello era castaño claro, casi rubio y sus ojos eran de un azul claro completamente lindo, yo sabía que había visto a ese chico en otro lado. Él se me acerca y acaricia mi cabello, de su boca salen un par de tiernas palabras.

-¿me recuerdas cierto?-

Estaba a punto de decirle que no, pero de mi boca salen un par de palabras, quizás era su nombre, pero no recuerdo cual era, solo recuerdo haber abierto la boca y haber dicho algo Pero no recuerdo que. Entonces veo sus ropas, estaba usando una polera blanca y unos pantalones de vestir negros, justo lo que usa el chico que se infiltra a mi habitación en las noches. El me mira unos segundos y se levanta.

-toma mi mano, hay que subir- me dice con su brazo estirado

-subir… ¿a dónde?-

Él me sonríe, y yo miro a mi alrededor, ya no estaba en mi habitación estaba en una feria, frente a una rueda de la fortuna, estaba sola con él. Tomo su mano y subo a la rueda.

-¿te sientes bien, te veo tensa?-

-estoy bien, pero todo me parece tan… extraño-

-no te preocupes, todo está bien estas conmigo ¿recuerdas?-

Yo no tenía la menor idea de quien era. El me mira por unos segundos y en un movimiento rápido el me besa. Mis mejillas se ponen rosas y lo miro por unos segundos.

-lo lamento sé que tú y yo solo somos amigos, pero llevo tiempo queriendo hacer eso-

Lo miro por un par de segundos, entonces escucho la voz de Marco. Salgo del sueño y miro a Marco.

-oye hermanita, despierta ya casi esta lista la cena-

-oh, lo lamento, creo que las clases me dejaron agotada-

Miro su brazo, tiene un libro.

-Marco, ¿Qué es lo que traes ahí?-

-oh esto es un álbum de fotos, lo encontré debajo de tu cama hace unos días, cuando me disponía a limpiar-

-¿podemos verlo?-

-pues, me supongo que era tuyo, así que está bien-

Marco se sienta junto a mí y comenzamos a ojear el libro. Miramos las fotos, en la mayoría habían 3 personas, eran un par de chicos y yo. Reconocí a uno de ellos, era el mismo chico de mi sueño, pero el otro, su cara me es familiar pero no recordaba de dónde.

-¿los recuerdas?- me dice Marco –ellos dos eran tus mejores amigos-

En ese momento me llega una retrospectiva. A los dos chicos si los recordaba, el problema era que sus nombres se me habían borrado totalmente de la memoria. Entonces miro a Marco y le sonrió.

-que abra sido de ellos- me dice y baja la mirada.

En ese momento un recuerdo aparece en mi mente, y las palabras empiezan a salir de mi boca sin pensar.

-yo recuerdo, que un poco antes del accidente, la casa de ellos fue incendiada, y en ella murieron sus padres y uno de los chicos, sin contar a los padres de nuestra prima Jane-

-eso… no lo sabía… lo lamento-

-no, también recuerdo que uno de los chicos había desaparecido después de eso, no encontraban su cuerpo, pero, poco después de que Salí del hospital después del accidente, mi tía me dijo que ese chico, fue encontrado y lo llevaron al hospital, pero sus heridas eran graves… así que… murió-

En ese momento un par de lágrimas sale de mis ojos, y la verdad no sabía porque, era un sentimiento extraño, no era tristeza ni enojo, no sabía lo que me pasaba.

-lamento haberlos mencionado, no debe hacerlo, sé que te importaban mucho, sé que uno de ellos lo… apreciabas mucho…-

En ese momento Marco me abraza, y me pide disculpas, yo lo retiro y me pongo de pie. lo volteo a ver a los ojos y le sonrió.

-no te preocupes Marco, no pasó nada-

Él se mira aliviado y se pone de pie también.

-te espero abajo para que comamos algo- me sonríe y se va.

Me quedo ahí por un par de segundos recordando… ese chico si era real, ¿lo que paso en mi sueño será un breve recuerdo?. No lo sé, y tampoco me interesa mucho en ese momento, para mi mala eso sigue en mi mente. Siempre me la paso reflexionando cualquier tontería por más de 10 minutos. Baje los escalones y camine hasta la cocina, ahí me encontré con Marco sirviendo un par de platos de macarrones con queso. Me senté y comenzó a comer a su lado.

Un momento después de que Marco acabara su cena tomo su plato y se dispuso a lavarlo, yo me quede sentada terminando, cuando entonces el voltea a verme nervioso, algo que no es común en él, siempre que hablamos es con claridad y nunca lo había visto así.

-Angélica, hay algo que quiero preguntarte- bajo la mirada y se acercó a mí.

-¿Qué… que sucede Marco?-

-pues- se detiene y da un pequeño suspiro-creo haber visto a alguien en tu habitación la noche que pasaste en la casa de paulina, al principio creí que era papá, pero cuando lo mire bien… me dio un tremendo susto-

No lo podía creer, él ya había visto a ese chico, a ese tipo misterioso, a esa visita nocturna que aun cuando ya la eh visto mucho, aun me causa un gran temor.

-yo, no tengo la menor idea de lo que viste, de seguro fue solo tu imaginación-

-no, eso no fue mi imaginación, es más, entre a tu habitación para verlo mejor, pero no pude, él estaba bajando por la ventana, lo único que vi de él, fue su polera blanca y su cabello color negro-

-de seguro un ladrón, no te preocupes, no creo que se allá llevado algo muy importante -

El me mira por unos segundos, después de eso solo sale de la habitación y sube las escaleras. Yo ago. lo mismo. Voy caminando lentamente a mi habitación, cuando llego ahí miro a mi alrededor y pienso un poco, aunque creo que es casi lo único que hago durante el día, pensar. Entonces me acuesto y me dispongo a dormir.

/

Un rato después despierto, al parecer tuve una pesadilla. No recuerdo mucho, pero tenía que ver con mi hermana. Miro mi habitación lentamente, al parecer no hay nadie así que me paro y me dispongo a bajar las escaleras. Pero antes de poder salir, una voz proviene de al lado de mi cama.

-no eres muy observadora ¿cierto? Como es que no notaste mi presencia-

-valla, otra vez tú lo que me faltaba- le susurro

-¿ahora te molesta mi presencia? Y que yo creía que ya éramos amigos- me dice con un tono burlesco.

-¿Cuándo piensas matarme querido amigo? Esta rutina me está cansando-

-¿acaso ya no me puedo divertir?-

-¿te parece divertido asustarme?-

-siéndote sincero, tu cara cuando te sobresaltas es divertida-

-lo dice el tipo con la cara mutilada-

-¿Qué acaso no se me ve bien eso?-

-no quiero decepcionarte amigo-

-¿podrías dejarme de llamarme amigo?-

-¿entonces cómo quieres que te llame? Ni siquiera se tu nombre-

Él se para y se pone frente a mí, me mira por unos segundos y me contesta.

-bueno, soy Jeff, Jeff The Killer, y supongo que ahora debes de decirme el tuyo-

-soy Angélica- le digo en un susurro

-es todo lo que quería saber, adiós, Angélica-

El camino a la ventana y baja por el árbol, lo miro alejarse. Así que Jeff ¿eh? Bueno no es un nombre terrorífico que digamos, pero ahora que se su nombre creo que las cosas serna un poco menos complicadas entre ambos.

A la mañana siguiente me levanto y me arreglo para ir a la escuela. Me pongo lo primero que me encuentro, un par de jeans y una blusa sin mangas color negra, con unas letras color rosa obscuro que dicen "cutie smiles" y unas botas con un tacón pequeño. Cuando salgo de mi habitación, escucho un sonido precioso salir de la habitación de mi hermano, el sonido de su guitarra, al parecer tocaba la canción de Linkin Park, "Burn It Down" la cual era una de mis canciones preferidas. Entre a verlo tocar, el me mira mientras toca y me sonríe.

-oye, se mi vocalista y comienza a cantar-

Yo le sonrió y comienzo a cantar con él, estaba tan centrada en la canción que no me di cuenta de la hora, cuando acabamos la canción miramos el reloj. 7:41, ya era tarde así que yo y marco tomamos nuestras cosas y corremos a la escuela. Cuando llegamos, nos despedimos rápidamente entonces, cada uno corre a su edificio, por suerte llego un poco antes del toque de entrada y corro a mi salón. Cuando llego, me siento detrás de paulina y saco una de mis libretas.

-que puntual Angélica- me dice burlándose

-se me hizo tarde, lo lamento-

Entonces Paulina se voltea un poco y me sonríe, yo hago lo mismo. En eso, el profesor entra, pero con un chico a su lado, un chico que no conocía, era un chico nuevo en la clase.

-alumnos, este será su nuevo compañero, por favor trátenlo bien y ayúdenlo a incorporarse a nuestro grupo- dice el maestro -¿no deseas presentarte?-

-soy Tim- dice nervioso.

El mira al grupo, parecía que todo era nuevo para él, estaba asustado, me recordaba a mí en mi primer día de secundaria, solo que ya estábamos en preparatoria. El camino y se sienta en un asiento vacío junto al mío. Lo miro, se ve que es muy serio, quizás lo hable, tampoco se ve que sea un mal tipo.

* * *

**bien, si estan leyendo esto, es porque acabaron el capitulo 6 :3 y la verdad, este capitulo no me gusto del todo :I si alguien me quiere dar una recomendacion o cualquier cosa se lo agradecere :3333 gracias por leer**


	7. Capitulo 7

Jeff, My bloody love

capitulo 7

"_ese dia lo recuerdo muy bien, ese día fue el día en que mi vida se volvió completamente hermosa, el día en el que lo conocí. Él era un niño al igual que yo, ambos teníamos 7 años. Recuerdo que me acababa de mudar. ese día mis padres trabajaban, yo estaba sola en casa, y aunque fuera solo una niña, decidí salir a caminar, había un parque cerca de mi nuevo hogar, así que fui ahí a buscar algo con que divertirme. Un rato después empezó a llover, y tenía que regresar, pero no sabía cómo, estaba perdida. Como era una niña y no sabía qué hacer, comenzó a llorar. Entonces, alguien se paró junto a mí, era un chico de mi edad con una bicicleta, era un niño de ojos azules y cabello color marrón claro. El me miro comprensivamente y de su boca salieron unas dulces palabras._

_-¿estas perdida?-_

_Yo lo mire y me sonroje, era una niña y no sabía que sentimiento tuve en el pecho al verlo, peo se sentía cálido… era un sentimiento… hermoso"_

Estaba en la escuela, hablando con paulina tranquilamente, escuchando la clase y haciendo unos dibujos en mi cuaderno, lo de siempre. cuando volteo a ver a ese chico, Tim, se ve que es callado y poco sociable, y estuve pensando en hablarle toda la clase. cuando dan el toque de salida al almuerzo, ambas tomamos nuestros alimentos y caminamos al campus a buscar una mesa. Cuando veo a ese chico nuevo, Tim. Empiezo a caminar a su mesa. Entonces Paulina me toma del hombro y me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-ese chico me da muy mala espina, no creo que te debas acercar a el- me dice enojada y susurrando.

-es solo un chico, vamos hay que acercarnos- le digo sonriendo.

Paulina sigue enojada, entonces da un suspiro y me mira un poco más calmada.

-bueno, vamos a ver como esta en chico- me toma el brazo y camina rápido a su mesa.

Cuando llegamos nos sentamos, veo al chico, se ve que está nervioso, quien sabe por qué, Paulina lo mira enojada y eso hace que él se ponga mucho más nervioso, yo le sonrió y saco mi almuerzo.

-hola, ¿eres Tim cierto?-

-si…si…- estaba muy nervioso.

-no estés nervioso, vamos, soy Angélica y Ella es Paulina- le digo extendiendo mi brazo.

-ho… hola- el estrecha mi mano. –gracias por… acercarte-

-no hay por qué- le digo sonriendo.

-vamos Angélica, hay que hablar de algo interesante- me dice Paulina

-bueno…-

Entonces Paulina empieza a hablar de los últimos sucesos, incluyendo al chico de la máscara que nos siguió a su casa unos días antes. Cuando empezamos a hablar de él, Tim se pone nervioso (más de lo que ya estaba) y Paulina lo nota en seguida.

-¿Por qué tan nervioso? ¿acaso conoces al tipo?- dice Paulina arqueando su ceja

-no…no… no es eso-dice Tim

-¿entonces qué?-

-¿ustedes también lo vieron?- Tim se nota asustado.

-¿verlo, que quieres decir? ¿él también te siguió?-

-sí, lo hiso, y la verdad, lo eh visto más de una vez, le tengo mucho miedo, no se quién es, no sé qué me pueda hacer, siento que en cualquier momento el me matara, el me ara daño yo lo sé-

En ese momento la expresión de Paulina cambio drásticamente, de parecer enojada, a estar sorprendida y nerviosa, yo también, era extraño. Quizás Tim podría entendernos, podría entender lo que nosotras también vivimos.

-Tim, creo que a nosotras también nos sigue alguien-

-¿enserio?-

En ese momento, Paulina me toma la mano y me susurra un "no", ella no quería que Tim supiera nada de eso, ella no le tenía confianza, y la entiendo, lo acabamos de conocer y al parecer yo me estaba apresurando a decirle cosas tan personales como esas, pero aun así supuse que debía decírselo.

-te lo diré otro día Tim, creo que ahora no es el momento-

-bueno, gracias-

Nos quedamos ahí, comiendo nuestro almuerzo, hasta que es la hora de volver a la clase, así que eso asemos, pero toda la clase estuvimos callados, había una tensión entre Paulina, Tim y Yo. Esa tención siguió hasta el final de la escuela, pero cuando era la hora de regresar a casa, camine con paulina a la puerta de salida, pero poco antes de salir, sentí que alguien me tomo el hombro, así que voltee, era Ángel.

-oh, Ángel, ¿Qué sucede?-

-no es nada, solo quería hacerte una pregunta-

-¿pregunta?-

-si, por favor, acompáñame-

Paulina nos mira con su sonrisa picarona a ambos.

-sé que te parecerá un poco repentino, pero el domingo habrá un pequeño evento en el parque que está cerca de mi casa, de seguro ya lo conoces porque vives por esa zona, y quería invitarte-

-bueno, si es algo extraño pero… ¿de qué se trata el evento?-

-es solo un pequeño evento de caridad, habrá juegos y cosas así, y sinceramente, creo que me encantaría que me acompañaras-

No sabía que decir, era extraño, aunque llevara tan poco de conocer a Ángel ya sentía una atracción por el (lo cual es normal en la adolescencia) y quería salir con él, pero tenía miedo de arruinar todo por completo.

-claro que voy- le digo apresurada.

-está bien, es una cita- me die sonriendo y se va.

¿Por qué acepte? ¿Qué acaso no quería arruinar todo?, odio cuando mi corazón habla en situaciones sentimentales, siempre es estúpido. Entonces me dirijo de nuevo a Paulina, la cual está ahí esperando con su sonrisa. En cuanto me paro junto a ella se empieza a burlar de mí.

-Angélica, mi amiga, estas creciendo, tendrás una cita con Ángel Luisiana-

-calla Paulina, no es nada importante eso-

-¿nada importante? Primero será esta cita, luego otra más, luego más y más luego un beso, luego su relación y después ¡Abril se ara mierda! ¡sabes que serás la heroína de toda la escuela si hacer que Abril la chica linda se quede sin chico!-

-Paulina, no me metas en tus planes, como dije solo será una cita, y nada más-

Salimos de la escuela y paulina va todo el viaje a casa burlándose de mí y de mi próxima cita con Ángel, será el sábado no entiendo porque me invito con tiempo, además, solo es una pequeña ida al parque. Llegue a mi casa y me senté en el sofá, solo pensaba en una sola cosa, una persona, esa persona era Ángel. Me pase pensando en él y en lo que me había dicho toda la tarde. ¿enserio le gusto?. Pues quizás, lo descubriré el sábado, y si tengo el valor, se lo preguntare, descubriré si enserio le gusto a Ángel Luisiana.

/

Pasaron los días, ya es sábado, estoy en mi habitación buscando algo de ropa para ponerme. Esta semana tuve dos buenas noticias, la primera es que creo que tengo un pequeño grupo de amigos, Tim, Paulina, Ángel , una antigua amiga llamada Nohemí y Yo. La segunda es que ese chico Jeff no ha vuelto a mi habitación, no ha vuelto a verlo y espero que siga así, me la estoy pasando bien sin él y estoy libre de preocupaciones. Supongo que lo único que quería saber era mi nombre ya que lo último que me dijo fue "eso es todo lo que quería saber" pero, ¿porque?

Bueno, mientras busco algo de ropa para ponerme, pienso en qué hacer para no dañar nada con Ángel. Entonces encuentro una blusa color purpura sin mangas, y una falda color negra, ambas se veían muy bien juntas y decidí ponérmelas, y para combinas a la perfección le agregue unas mallas y unos zapatos Negros, entonces, me dirijo a el espejo para cepillarme el cabello, y me hago mi típica cola de caballo de lado. Entonces mientras me hago los últimos "retoques" escuche que alguien tocaba a la puerta, de seguro era Ángel, y tenía razón el acababa de llegar.

Baje rápido las escaleras, estaba emocionada, al fin era la hora, al fin era el día. Cuando baje vi a Ángel, se veía muy… lindo, como siempre, él se ve bien con lo que sea que se ponga. Él me sonríe al bajar, y noto que Marco lo ve enojado, a él no le gusta que salga con chicos, es mi hermano sobreprotector, y por eso lo adoro.

-¿nos vamos?- dice Ángel

-claro, ¿Qué esperamos?-

-cuídala bien Ángel, si no regresa antes de las 10, te las veras conmigo- dice marco, un poco enojado.

-no te preocupes Marco, la cuidare con mi vida si es necesario-

Me sonrojo y el estira su brazo, así que tomo su mano y salimos de casa. Cuando estamos en la calle veo su auto, es un Mazda nuevo color azul, modelo 08 muy lindo.

-que hermoso auto-

-¿esto?, no lo creo-

-¡peros si es precioso! ¡quien no sesea un auto así!-

-creo que sería más lindo si tu entras en el-

Me sonrojo, y me rio un poco, el me mira y me toma la mano, caminamos al auto y el me abre la puerta, yo entro y al sentarme pienso, "este día será el mejor de todos". Cuando llegamos veo el evento, al parecer es como una pequeña feria, pero sin las grandes atracciones. Todo era hermoso, y nuestra cita empezó con un par de algodones de azúcar y una bolsa de maní, yo y Ángel empezamos una pelea maní mientras corríamos por el parque. Entonces Ángel me llevo a jugar unos juegos de azar y tiro al blanco. Llegamos a uno que se suponía que era tiro al blanco y Ángel se detuvo a "presumir su gran puntería"

-¿quieres ver que tan bueno soy en estos juegos?- me dice

-¡ya! Creo que hasta yo soy mejor que tú, y no se disparar-

-¿quieres hacer una apuesta?- arquea su ceja y sonríe

-¡claro, vamos quiero saber que tan bueno eres!-

-bien, jugaremos, y te propongo que si tu ganas, are lo que tú me pidas en la escuela durante una semana, pero si yo gano, tendrás que besarme-

-acepto-

Cuando oí a Ángel decir que si perdía lo tendría que besar, me sonroje, y empezó a pensar seriamente, lo más probable era que perdiera. Entonces después de cinco tiros, pensé que iba a perder, pero sorpresivamente, gano y el hombre que atendía nos da un par de osos de felpa, el mío más grande que el de Ángel.

-¿Qué se siente que te haya ganado una chica que no sabe jugar y además que tenga un mejor premio?- le digo burlándome.

-nada, se siete bien perder contra una chica como tú- ambos reímos

Caminamos por un rato y jugamos un par de juegos, el tiempo se pasa tan rápido que no me doy cuenta que se hacen las 9:00 p.m. entonces yo y Ángel damos una última vuelta al parque antes de regresar a casa. Mientras caminamos comenzamos unas pequeñas platicas. Entonces Ángel se empieza a notar nervioso y se detiene.

-Angélica- dice en un susurro

-¿eh? ¿Qué sucede?-

-ahora que tengo la oportunidad, quiero decirte algo… que me importa mucho-

-bueno, dilo-

-siéndote sincero, yo…-

-¿tu?-

-yo, creo que… ¡me gustas!, y sé que es muy repentino, ya que llevamos solo un poco de tiempo de conocernos, pero creo que siento algo por ti, y no te asustes por favor, solo quería decirte mis sentimientos, y no tienes que decir nada a eso ahora, solo quiero que eses enterado de ello, y que por favor, me des la oportunidad de que tú y yo nos conozcamos, quiero lograr tener algo serio contigo, pero quiero que te sientas cómodo con ello-

-Ángel, no te preocupes, no me asusta, y yo también te quiero… nunca había visto a un chico tener tanto valor para decirme algo así en la primera cita-

Él sonríe y en un movimiento rápido me abraza, y yo hago lo mismo. El momento era perfecto, era algo tan lindo, mis sentimientos empezaron a explotar y mi corazón se aceleró. Mientras me acurrucaba en el escuchaba sus latidos, él también estaba acelerado por el momento. Entonces veo que detrás de nosotros hay algo que me perturba y me pone nerviosa en ese abrazo. Ese chico, Jeff, estaba ahí, mirándome entre los árboles del parque, observando mi abrazo con Ángel, entonces suelto a Ángel y lo aparto un poco de mí, el me mira y nota en seguida que algo me tiene nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso te pareció incomodo?-

-yo…- volteo a ver al chico, ya no está –solo que me pareció repentino, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes-

-bien, de todos modos, tengo que llevarte a casa-

Él toma mi mano y cambiamos hasta su auto, yo sigo asustada e inquieta, ¿Qué hace el ahí? ¿Por qué se le ocurre volver en el mejor momento de mi vida?, ciertamente, no podría responder eso. Cuando llego a casa, Ángel baja conmigo y me acompaña hasta la puerta.

-supongo que te veré hasta el lunes-

-yo, también lo creo-

Entonces el me mira a los ojos, yo también lo hago, él se acerca lentamente a mí y siento como sus labios empiezan rozar los míos, pero en el momento en el que iba a pasar el más tierno momento de la noche, Marco abre la puerta, y Ángel y yo nos separamos enseguida.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo jóvenes?-

-no, nada, hasta luego Ángel-

-hasta el lunes-

Entonces entro a casa y subo a mi habitación, y miro a la ventana mientras Ángel se retira en su auto. Entonces decido irme a dormir, me pongo mi intento de pijama y me voy a la cama. A media noche me despierto por un ruido, al principio creo que fue un seto en mi sueño, pero comienzo a escuchar pasos provenir de la ventana. Entonces me paralizo, mis ojos se concentran en lo único que hay en frente de mí, la pared. Me empiezo a sentir nerviosa y un gran susto, entonces, escucho una voz provenir de atrás de mí.

-sé que estas despierta- era Jeff.

Me toma del hombro y me hace sentarme en mi cama, yo tengo miedo, aunque no se por qué, yo sabía que el volvería e cualquier momento, además, aun cuando ya se quién es, cuando creía haberle perdido el miedo, le sigo teniendo un miedo profundo.

-¿te diviertes sin mi cierto? ¿crees que no iba a volver cierto?-

-¿Por qué vuelves?-

-mira Angélica, grábate esto en la cabeza, no importa cuántas noches no llegue a este cuarto, siempre volveré, siempre estaré cerca, estaré ahí para poder encontrar el momento para clavar mi cuchillo en tu corazón, para que mueras de una vez por todas-

-¡deja de seguirme por favor! ¡Mátame, creo que me sentiría mejor! ¡no quiero estar aguantándote todos los días!-

-¿Por qué matarte? Aun no creo que sea el momento, pero tu amigo, el quizás sea buena presa-

-¡por favor no le agás daño!-

-¿no hacerle daño? Quien eres para decirme eso- toma mi oso de felpa y lo pone contra la pared.

-¿Qué aras? ¡Por favor para!- le digo con algunas lágrimas en la cara

-imagínate, que este oso es tu amigo- clava en cuchillo varias veces contra el oso –imagina que la felpa que sale de él es su sangre, imagina sus gritos, su dolor, imagina como lo desgarro, su muerte, todo, ¡acaso no es lindo ahora! ¿Acaso muerto no se ve tan lindo como vivo?-

En ese momento me pongo a llorar y corro a él. Entonces, el me mira riéndose, yo tomo el oso de sus manos y comenzó a llorar sobre él, él se ríe de mí.

-¡que te sucede! ¡Que te eh echo yo! ¡Por favor para, déjame, vete y no vuelvas, déjame en paz! ¡Por favor para de atormentarme! ¡Déjame por favor!- le digo mientras limpio mis lágrimas con lo que queda del oso de felpa.

-está bien- para de reír.

Entonces lo veo, su sonrisa sigue ahí, aunque yo sé que nunca se ira esa sonrisa, pero cuando veo a los ojos, su fría mirada muestra compasión y se ve algo confundido. Entonces el sale de mi habitación, lentamente y sin decir más. ¿Acaso me tuvo compasión?


	8. Capitulo 8

_Jeff Pov_

"_aun me arrepiento de lo que te ice, aun me duele haberte echo daño. Lo lamento tanto, creí que sin ti, dejaría de sentirme culpable, creí que por fin podría tener la vida que yo quería. Cuando estaba frente a tu cama, cuando te vi cubierta de sangre, cuando yo me empape de tu sangre, el sentimiento que tuve… fue terrible. ¡Mierda! ¡Porque tuve que hacerlo! ¡Creí que dejaría de sentir culpa, pero fie lo contrario! ¡Porque mierda me pasa esto! ¡Porque aún tengo que quererte tanto! ¡Lamento lo que te hice y lo lamentare hasta el día en el que muera!. A veces quiero revivirte, quiero volver a escuchar tu dulce voz, quiero volver a sentir el calor de tus abrazos. Cada vez que escucho los gritos de dolor de alguien, te recuerdo, aquel día en el que unos estúpido trataron de hacerte daño, cuando los ataque con un cuchillo, cuando descubriste mi lado malo, cuando supiste lo que era yo, recuerdo tus gritos recuerdo como gritabas que parara, que los dejara en paz, pero no quera, lo único que yo quería era defenderte, ¡porque te quería! ¡Pero ya no estas! ¡Y nunca volverás!. Lo único que me queda es esperara que mi vida acabe, para volver a encontrarte, quizás para pedirte disculpar, para saber sin aun en el otro lado, aun sientes lo mismo, aun me quieres, aun… somos amigos"_

Han pasado, tres semanas, tres estúpidas malditas semanas de mierda, y no me eh atrevido a pisar su cuarto de nuevo, ¿acaso tengo miedo? ¡no eso no! Miedo no es, no puede ser, quizás tan solo tuve compasión, y por eso es que no la deje en paz. ¿Pero yo tener compasión? No creo que sea posible, no puede ser verdad. No sé qué sentimiento fue, pero algo se, que cuando la vi llorar, cuando la escuche gritarme que la dejara, me trajo un recuerdo, el recuerdo de una chica, la chica que mate, la chica a la que yo consideraba mi amiga, pero que si ella estuviera viva, no me perdonaría lo que le hice.

Flashback

Caminaba por la calle, solo, esta vez Liu no me acompañaba, y tampoco mi vecina, mi nueva amiga, ella salió de la clase rápidamente, y lo extraño fue que no me espero, es mas en todo el día no me hablo. ¿será que le hice algo?, o solo tenía que llegar rápido a casa. Entonces mientras camino empiezo a escuchar gritos, una chica, ¡de seguro está en problemas! ¡tengo que ir a ver!. Corro lo más rápido que puedo hasta un callejón a unas cuantas casas de donde estoy, y entonces lo veo. Uno de los chicos "malos" de la escuela… está amenazando a mi amiga, y lo peor con un cuchillo. Tenía que actuar, no podía dejar que la matara. Así que corro a él y lo comienzo a golpear. Después de iniciar la pelea la escucho gritar.

-¡Jeff para, te hará daño!-

Yo no le hago caso, en ese momento estaba tan preocupado por ella. En un movimiento lo golpeo en la cara y le quito el cuchillo. Entonces me paro y lo empiezo a patear en la cara, el comienza a sangrar demasiado, su sangre salpica en mis tenis y mi pantalón, entonces vuelvo al suelo y tomo el cuchillo. Entonces veo su rostro, su rostro muestra un verdadero pánico. Estoy a punto de clavarlo en su pecho, cuando ella vuelve a gritar, pero esta vez está llorando, está desesperada.

-¡por favor Jeff, déjalo, no lo agás por favor!-

-Pero él te trato de hacer daño…-

-¡qué importa! ¡Basta ya, basta por favor!-

En ese momento veo al chico, esta inconsciente, al parecer los golpes que le di fueron más que suficientes. No puedo creer lo que hice, ¿en qué me estoy convirtiendo? En ese momento me doy cuenta de algo. En verdad lo disfrute.

End Flashback

Mientras tengo ese recuerdo, miro que alguien entra a la cabaña, es Tim, llego de un pequeño día en la escuela.

-¿Cómo te fue Masky?-

-me fue bien, sin contar que Paulina me tiro una malteada en la cabeza y Angélica me empujó a la fuente cuando me burlaba de ella y Ángel, sin contar eso, fue un día maravilloso-

-se nota que te gusta la escuela- le digo riendo.

-¿gustarme? ¡es una maldita pesadilla! ¡y ahora tendré que volver a la casa de Angélica a hacer una maldita tarea!-

-lo lamento amigo, pero aún no se cierra el trato-

-¿Cuál maldito trato? ¡fue uno de tus estúpidos planes!-

-lo se amigó, lo sé-

-yo me voy a leer algo-

-bien vete a quemar los ojos-

-mejor calla Jeff-

Masky sale de la habitación, yo me quedo ahí sentado. Eh estado siguiendo a Angélica las últimas 3 semanas, y hasta ahora lo único que eh visto son salidas con su "amiguito". Al parecer se nota que sienten atracción mutuamente. Pero hay algo que me molesta. Porque siempre que la veo junto al tengo una extraña sensación, un sentimiento de tomar a ese chico del cuello y apartarlo de ella. ¿Cómo se le dice a ese sentimiento que siente cuando alguien tiene algo que consideras tuyo? La verdad no quiero recordarlo, porque, sea cual sea ese sentimiento, espero no estarlo sintiendo, ya que son solo un montón de estupideces cursis.

En ese momento, entra _Hooddie, _de seguro ya lo conocen, y si no, mejor háganlo, es un buen amigo de Masky y mío, ha estado las últimas semanas en otra ciudad, buscando su propia "diversión". El trae un montón de comics, yo me rio al ver la caja tan grande que trae.

-parece que te has divertido las últimas semanas ¿no?- le digo riendo

-sí y mucho- me entrega un comic –ven, vamos a leer un poco, como en los viejos tiempos-

-claro, esto es lo único que me interesa leer- tomo el comic y lo ojeo.

Me siento junto a Hoddie, ambos nos ponernos a leer, yo un comic de "Batman" y el uno de "spider Man". Bueno, cuando termine de leer, creo que me daré una paseadita por la casa de Angélica, quien sabe, tal vez me "extrañe".

End Jeff Pov.

Angélica Pov.

Creo, que ese chico, ya me dejo de molestar, creo que le di lastima o algo así. Bueno, estas últimas semanas han sigo una verdadera maravilla, eh salido sin ningún problema con Ángel, Tim al parecer se volvió mi mejor amigo, y extrañamente eh empezado a notar que le "gusta" Paulina o algo así. Bueno, otra buena noticia es que ellos vendrán hoy a mi casa a hacer un pequeño trabajo, y como hoy papá no regresara a casa hoy, y Marco ha salido a la casa de un amigo, tenemos la casa para nosotros solos y eh invitado a Tim, Paulina y Nohemí a dormir, también Ángel pensaba quedarse, pero al parecer sus padres no se lo permitieron. Bueno, llega la noche y la primera en llegar es Nohemí, con Paulina acompañándola, después Ángel y como siempre Tim hasta el final.

Comenzamos el trabajo, Nohemí y Paulina toman un poco de la pintura y comienzan a pintar a Tim de todos lados, Tim se defiende con la pintura negra, entonces Ángel se une y me colorea con rosa a mí. Después todos empezamos a hacer todo menos el trabajo. Terminamos el trabajo tan lentamente que no nos dimos cuenta de que se hicieron las 09:00 P.M. Ángel tenía que regresar a casa. Lo acompañe a fuera para despedirme de él. Mientras caminábamos a su auto entablamos una pequeña conversación. Entonces cuando llegamos despedí de él y camine de nuevo a casa, pero, antes de que empezara a caminar, sentí que me tomaba la mano y me detenía.

-antes de que vuelvas a tu casa, ya que estamos solos-

-sí, bueno…-

-tengo algo para ti, esperaba a que estuviéramos solos hoy para poder mostrártelo-

-eh… bueno… que es…-

Ángel saca de su auto una rosa color blanca, la cual es mi rosa favorita, no tenía ni a menor idea de cómo sabía que me encantaban esas rosas, si los únicos que lo sabían eran Marco y Paulina.

-oh… que linda, muchas gracias, pero… ¿Cómo sabias que me gustan estas rosas?-

-eh puesto atención a tus gustos, me gusta estar atento a cosas que sé que te importan-

-eso es muy… hermosos Ángel, muchas gracias-

-y antes de irme quiero darte algo más-

Entonces lo veo, sus ojos cafés brillaban de una manera muy hermosa, voltee a mi casa, todos nos miraban, yo solté una pequeña risa, aun cuando me molestara que todos nos observaran. Ángel me toma de la cintura y se acerca, ustedes saben, él quería besarme, pero al momento de que se acercara, me espante y me moví un poco, creía no estar lista, así que me dio un beso en la mejilla. Entonces después de eso, el froto mi mejilla y se despidió, yo lo vi partir y entre de nuevo a mi casa.

-¡no puedo creerlo amiga!- dice paulina muy impresionada.

-calla Paulina-

-¡pero por que! ¡esto es algo completamente impresionante!-

-en que te impresiona, es algo normal- dice Tim

-vamos Tim, no seas aguafiestas, hay que animar a Angélica un poco, debe de estar nerviosa por eso- dice Nohemí.

-es solo amor, no es nada muy importante que digamos-

-para ti no es importante porque eres un amargado de primera- le dice paulina a Tim.

-qué hay de ti Paulina, ¿no estas enamorada?-

-eso no va conmigo Tim, pero claro que si con las demás personas-

-buen, ahora que se fue Ángel, ¿no es hora de que nos vallamos a dormir?-dice Nohemí mientras camina a las escaleras.

Todos subimos a los respectivos lugares a los que dormiríamos. Tim estaría en el cuarto de Marco, Nohemí en el que era de Felicia, y Paulina y yo en el mío. A media noche, escucho un ruido, lo más probable era que fuera ese chico. Si era el, todo iba a ser un problema, tengo invitados, y solo Paulina sabe de este chico, aunque nunca lo ha visto. Me asusto, Paulina tiene el sueño profundo así que no se despierta con casi nada, y Tim y Nohemí están en otra habitación, así que pienso que es un problema menos. Entonces me levanto y camino lentamente a la puerta, entonces, detrás de mí, escucho algo… esa voz… era el chico, era Jeff.

-tú sí que tienes el sueño ligero-

Me quedo paralizada, ¿Por qué él tenía que aparecerse hoy? ¿Por qué en este momento? Entonces me volteo y noto que él está detrás de mí. Lo miro y él me toma del pecho y me levanta, entonces me pone contra la pared y hace un ruido fuerte, además tira unas cosas de la estantería que tenía junto a mí. El ruido levanta a Paulina y a los demás, Paulina, cuando ve la escena corre y comienza a golpear a Jeff, pero este le da un golpe y la tira al suelo, entonces Jeff comienza a gritarme.

-¡que me estás haciendo!-

-¿haciendo? ¿De qué hablas?-

-sí, tú me estas haciendo algo, cuando te vi con ese chico cerca de su auto… yo… sentí algo terrible, ¡algo me hiciste! ¡Dime que es!-

En ese momento Paulina se ríe un poco, y a la habitación entran Nohemí y Tim, ellos ven la escena, Nohemí suelta un fuerte grito, y Tim se paraliza, entonces Paulina se pone de pie y se pone detrás de Jeff.

-parece que este chico esta celoso- le dice burlándose de Jeff.

-no son celos, no pueden ser celos-

-a mí me parece que si-

-¡cállate estúpida, no estoy celoso!-

En ese momento Tim se acerca y comienza a tomar a Jeff de los brazos, parece que se hacer a su oído y le dijo algo. En ese momento Jeff me deja caer al piso, entonces se para frente a Tim.

-mira niño, yo, puedo matarte aquí y ahora, así que mejor, comienza a calmarte, tengo una cuchilla y sabes que puedo usarla- dice Jeff mientras pasa su cuchilla en la cara de Tim.

-lo sé, pero no voy a permitir que mates a ninguna de ellas-

En ese momento Jeff solo mira a Tim y sale por la ventana. Todos nos quedamos paralizados, algo le estaba pasando a Jeff, él estaba comportándose de una manera más agresiva que otras veces, ¿será que ahora si ha decidido matarme? No lo sé, pero si me hace algo, prefiero no involucrar a ninguno de los chicos.

* * *

**bueno, para ser sincera, siento que algo me falto, pero bueno a mi me gusto el capitulo, no se si a ustedes, si creen que algo mi hiso falta diganlo ^-^ que para eso se editan las historias para mejorarlas :D gracias por leer!**


	9. Capitulo 9

Jeff, My Bloody Love

Capitulo 9

"_siempre va haber un día, en el que miremos a la ventana, miremos la calle, a toda esa gente divirtiéndose, a las personas riéndose, veremos la hermosa vida de los demás. Luego te verás a ti, ¿tienes una buena vida no es cierto? Tu vida te encanta, tal y como es, pero… ¿enserio te gusta lo que haces? ¿enserio te gusta como estas viviendo? Quizás cuando pienses en eso, te des cuenta de varias cosas. dime ahora, ¿te gusta tu vida? Verdad que no, ahora respóndeme, otra cosa, ¿Qué mierda estas haciendo por tu vida?"_

Ese suceso de anoche nos dejó completamente espantados, Nohemí se ha visto nerviosa desde anoche, asa intento llamar a la policía, yo también tenía esa idea, estaba harta de que Jeff se apareciera en mi casa, pero Tim nos eso entrar en razón, la policía jamás nos creería, hubiera creído que solo era una broma de un montón de chicos. Bueno, en la escuela todos actuamos natural, aunque no podíamos ignorar los pensamientos continuos de lo que paso. Mientras estábamos en clase, ángel se acercó a mí, y me dejo una pequeña tarjeta, la cual decía "ven a las gradas de la cancha de Futbol justo en el almuerzo". Ángel, ¿Por qué no puedo de dejar de pensar en ti? De seguro el iba a hablar de ese pequeño beso de ayer. Paulina me acompaño hasta el campo, pero cuando llegamos, me dejo sola con Ángel, y se despidió con su sonrisa picarona, o como ella le llama "mr. Vean fase". Cuando me quede sola con Ángel, no hablamos de mucho, yo solo respondía con "si" y "lo sé" hasta que el entro en el tema central que era el beso de ayer.

-oye, sé que tal vez, te pareció muy incómodo, y no era el mejor momento, pero quería hacerlo, tu sabes que me gustas, y si me das esta oportunidad, me encantaría ser tu…- callo por unos segundos.

-¿tu…?- pregunto, aun cuando sé que va a decir.

-quiero ser tu novio, por favor dame la oportunidad-

-pues…-

-por favor- se pone de rodillas –sabes que conmigo, serás feliz, por favor, te are la mejor sentir como la mejor persona del mundo-

-¡claro que si Ángel! Seré tu novia, con todo gusto-

-e… ¿enserio?-

-¡sí! ¿Por qué habría decir que no?-

En ese momento el saca una pequeña risa, yo me coloreo de rosa. El me abraza. Después me toma la mano y me ayuda a bajar de las gradas, y ambos caminamos hasta la mesa donde se encuentran Paulina, Tim y Nohemí. Nohemí y Tim nos miras sonriendo, pero paulina sigue con su sonrisa picarona, creo que la empezare a llamar como ella, "mr. bean Face".

-¿bien chicos? ¿al fin terminaron como el destino lo marcaba?-dice Tim, un poco burlesco.

-claro que sí, ¿Qué lo dudabas Tim?- dice Ángel muy alegre.

Todos comenzamos a reír y bromear un poco, entonces, Paulina volteo al frente, y bajo la cabeza.

-que mal, ahí viene la reina de las Putas- dice en un susurro.

Entonces, escucho una chillona e irritante voz, era la voz de la popular sin cerebro de Abril Meredid Wilson.

-¡hola Ángel!... hola… ustedes-

-oh, hola abril- dice Ángel un poco afligido.

-¿y bien como te va por aquí con estos… chicos?-

-muy bien-

-¡oh Abril! ¡ya te contaron! ¡Ángel tiene una nueva novia!-

-oh, novia ¿es cierto Ángel?-

-sí, es cierto, mi nueva novia es… Angélica-

En ese momento, Abril se para, y solo se retira. Nohemí, Tim y Paulina se ríen de ella. Pero Ángel voltea a verla un poco más afligido, no pude evitar preguntar el porqué.

-Ángel, ¿qué te sucede?-

-no me gusta ver a Abril enojada, puede ser una tonta, pero aun así es mi amiga-

-lo sé, y lamento que se sienta así-

-por dios, Ángel, por eso me caías tan mal- dice Paulina enojada –te preocupas por la estúpida de Abril, ¿acaso no te has fijado en su aptitud completamente estúpida?-

-Paulina, tal vez, contigo sea así, pero conmigo es una persona muy linda-

-¿no sea porque le gustas? ¿Por qué eres popular y eres inalcanzable para todas? Acéptalo, ella te quiere, pero solo por lo que ve por fuera, ella nunca te amara por lo que tienes dentro- en ese momento Paulina se levanta y se va caminando.

Tim comienza a seguir a Paulina, y yo también. Cuando por fin la alcanzamos, ella se volteo y seguía enojada.

-Paulina, basta- dice Tim

-¿Qué acaso no lo entiende?-

-que importa si no quiere ver la realidad, son solo amigos-

-lo sé pero Ángel siempre me saca de quicio, y más cuando defiende a la estúpida de Abril-

En ese momento volteo a ver a Tim, noto que esta celoso, al parecer creyó que a Paulina le gusta Ángel, Tim hace unas semanas me dijo que sentía algo por Paulina, lo que me pareció extraño, ya que Tim es muy callado y tímido, pero Paulina, es muy "expresiva".

-Paulina, calma, en serio, no creo que sea nada malo- le digo calmada.

-¿acaso no te molesta que la estúpida de abril se le acerque a tu novio? Por dios, ella es una prostituta, sabes bien que cuando tenga la oportunidad ella se acercara a el-

-paulina- dice Tim muy nervioso -¿acaso te gusta Ángel?

En ese momento, la expresión de Paulina cambia, de estar enojada se ve nerviosa, pero no porque fuese verdad, en su mirada se notaba pena, pero al parecer le apenaba que Tim le preguntara eso, en ese momento supuse que ella lo quería, ¿porque?, pues, porque es el primer chico que le pregunta algo así y Paulina no le ha dado una bofetada.

-no…no Tim, no me gusta- Paulina está nerviosa.

-¿entonces qué es? ¿Por qué tan enojada?-

-porque me preocupo por mi mejor amiga, la quiero mucho, no voy a dejar que la estúpida de Abril le quite a la persona que ella quiere-

-por esa razón, creo que eres especial-

Noto que Paulina se pone rojiza, Tim también, me rio un poco y me alejo, según yo, para dejarlos "solos". Un rato después, Ángel se acercó a nosotros a media clase, yo estaba hablando con Paulina y Tim.

-hola Angélica, hola chicos, ¿podría hacerles una pequeña pregunta?-

-claro, lo que sea- le digo sonriendo

-bueno, la feria que cerraron hace 5 años, la reabrieron, y quiero invitarlos a ti, a las chicas y a Tim-

-bueno, yo digo que sí pero Paulina…-

Paulina se voltea, y se ve muy enojada.

-claro que iré, pero solo si Tim va también-

Yo… claro que voy- dice Tim nervioso.

-¿y qué tal tu Nohemí?- dice Ángel.

-claro que iré, pero llevare a un amigo, ¿puedo?-

-¡claro! Entonces, nos vemos haya todos ¿de acuerdo?-

-sí, claro- le digo muy rojiza

Un rato después, dan el toque de salida, y Paulina y yo caminamos juntas a nuestros respectivos hogares. Un rato después me alisto para ir con los chicos a la feria, me pongo una blusa de "Queen" color negra, y unos jeans color azul claro, además de mis botas preferidas, color negro y un pequeño tacón. Me voy corriendo a la puerta, hay, esta Marco esperando, el decide llevarme. Cuando al fin llegamos, veo a los chicos, todos ahí reunidos, y puedo notar que Nohemí está acompañada por un chico, y tengo que admitir que muy lindo, su cabello era corto de color negro azabache, sus ojos eran de un verde grisáceo, y media más o menos unos, 1.70 mts.

Me despido de Marco, y corro hasta los chicos. Estando ahí, vamos a diferentes juegos, Paulina, Nohemí y yo, batimos a los chicos en un juego de disparos, pero ellos resistieron más que nosotras en la montaña rusa. Después de un rato de juegos y diversión, llegamos a la rueda de la fortuna, una rueda grande y luminosa, la cual era mi atracción favorita cuando era una niña.

-subamos a esta, será muy linda como ultima atracción- dice Nohemí.

-claro, pero subamos de dos en dos, tu sabes, para estar un momento asolas- dice el compañero de Nohemí, que por cierto se llama Robie.

En ese momento, nos formamos Para entrar, Nohemí y Robie suben primero, después intente tomar a Paulina para que subiera conmigo, pero Tim la toma del brazo primero.

-no…no, te molesta subir conmigo ¿cierto?- dice Tim apenado.

-por supuesto que no, vamos, subamos- dice Paulina.

En ese momento ellos suben, y yo me quedo con Ángel. Llego la hora que subiéramos y él se sienta y me abraza.

-¿no estas incomoda cierto? No quiero que te sientas mal conmigo-. Me dice nervioso.

-claro que no, todo está bien-

En ese momento volteo a ver el paisaje, las luces nocturnas se veían preciosas, pero, mientras me quedo viendo eso me llega un recuerdo un poco pequeño.

Flashback.

Era un día completamente especial para mí, yo había cumplido 11 la semana pasada, y mi mejor amigo me había llevado a la feria. Al final del día, él quiere subir a la rueda conmigo. Cuando estamos ahí, lo miro, sus bellos ojos azules, su hermoso cabello castaño, para mí, él era más que perfecto, tengo que admitir, que aun siendo una amiga, yo lo quería de una manera diferente a la que debería. Entonces, el estira su brazo, en su rostro se dibuja una bella sonrisa.

-vamos, subamos juntos-

Yo tomo su mano y subo con él, entonces, cuando estamos arriba, yo y el entablamos una conversación, pero, sorpresivamente, el cierra los ojos y se acerca a mí, yo hago lo mismo. Ya se imaginaran que sucedió. Después de ese suceso, solo le sonrió y ambos bajamos de la rueda.

End flashback

Mientras me centro en el recuerdo, siento que Ángel me toma de la mano, así que volteo a verlo, su sonrisa era preciosa, y sus mejillas estaban rosadas. Entonces él se me acerca un poco.

-¿no te molesta que haga esto, cierto?-

-por supuesto que no, está bien-

En ese momento, ambos nos Acercamos el uno al otro, y como ya se lo habrán imaginado, yo… lo bese. Pero aun cuando paso eso, no podía sacar al otro chico de mi cabeza. Yo creía que este era mi primer beso, pero no lo fue, la verdad, el primero estaba en n recuerdo, en el recuerdo de alguien importante para mí, alguien que murió hace mucho.

Paulina Pov.

Bueno, estoy segura de que mi buena amiga Angélica se está divirtiendo con Ángel. bueno, para empezar, yo subí con Tim, no porque lo deseara, si no, porque él me tomo primero para subir. Cuando estábamos arriba, yo trataba de entablar una conversación con él, lo que es casi imposible, ya que él es muy tímido. La rueda se detuvo un minuto cuando Tim y yo estábamos justo hasta la punta, en ese momento empezó a admirar la vista. Sentí que Tim me tomo de la mano, así que voltee a verlo, y note que estaba nervioso, pero intentaba hablar.

-paulina… yo…yo… quiero decirte algo…- me dice muy nervioso

-¿Qué sucede Tim, estas mareado?-

-n-n-o, no es e-s-s-o- me dice tartamudeando.

-¿entonces que te sucede?- le digo extrañada.

El me mira firmemente y muy decidido, y un par de palabras salen de su boca.

-tu… ¡tú me gustas!-

En ese momento mis mejillas se colorearon de un tono completamente rosa, y me quede paralizada. Yo no sabía que sentía por Tim, es más, al principio creí que era un mal chico, y no me levaba de una muy buena manera con él, pero al decirme eso, mis pensamientos se voltearon completamente, no entendía nada.

-¿estas bromeando cierto?- le digo algo apenada

-por supuesto que no, ¿Por qué habría de mentir?-

-Tim, yo…-

-no te preocupes, no espero que me contestes eso, solo espero que aceptes los hechos como son-

Me quedo pensando por unos segundos más. No entendía, todo esto era tan retorcido para mí. Entonces, la rueda se detiene y ambos salimos, ninguno hablo del tema, aun cuando caminamos juntos a mi casa, ninguno dijo palabra alguna sobre eso.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, salude rápido a mis padres y subí a mi habitación. Estando ahí, mire a la ventana, Tim se alejaba lentamente, se veía decepcionado, creo que hice mal en no hablar del tema con él. Bueno, esa noche, decido dar una vuelta por el bosque. No tenía miedo, aun cando sabía que había un asesino en la zona, es más, el bosque esta tan cerca de mi casa, eh ido tantas veces por la noche sin que me pase nada, pero no sabía que esta noche sería diferente. Camino por el bosque sin rumbo, solo camino. Más o menos después de 30:00 minutos comenzó a sentir frio, había sido un error salir sin nada para cubrirme. Me senté junto a un árbol a esperar que se me pasara el frio, y comenzó a pensar en nada más y nada menos que en Tim. Aun no digería lo que me había dicho. Entonces, escuche una voz que provenía de mi lado izquierdo, así que voltee, ahí parado, vigilándome, estaba ese chico… Masky, solo me miraba. Entonces comenzó a moverse, yo me espante, creí que me aria daño, entonces, él se sienta junto a mí, y me sigue mirando.

-no debiste salir así al bosque te resfriaras- me dijo mientras me cubría con su sudadera.

-¿Por qué estas aquí? Aun sigues espiándome Masky-

-la verdad no, no eh podido volver a tu hogar-

-me lo suponía-

-ven- se pone de pie y estira su brazo –te llevare a casa-

Yo tomo su mano, y me empiezo a cuestionar a mí misma ¿Por qué rayos estoy confiando en él? ¿acaso me ara daño? O… ¿enserio querrá ser mi "amigo"?. No lo sé, pero aun dudo de él, y aun tengo mis razones, después de que el chico Psicótico que se infiltro a casa de Angélica y casi la asesina, eh dejado de confiar en muchos, no se quien este debajo de esa mascara, pero se, que algún día lo descubriré y ese día, se, que será pronto.

* * *

**Bueno, aqui esta el Capitulo 9 :D creo que ya no subire Capitulos nadie deja Reviews no demuestran que les gusta T-T... es borma XD bueno, ese capitulo es algo raro, lo se -.-, pero tienen que admitir que mejore un poco u.u bueno, gracias por leer la historia, por ponerla en favoritos por seguirla por todo :D**


	10. Capitulo 10

Jeff, My bloody love

Capitulo 10

"_Felicia, la gemela de Marco, mi hermana mayor, nadie podía creer, una hija ejemplar, una alumna maravillosa, todos creían que ella no merecía eso, pero, lo que nadie sabía, era su verdadera aptitud, para Marco ella lo merecía, porque, gracias a ella, papá lo odia. Para mí, fue una gran hermana, aunque nunca la logre conocer bien, aun cuando vivamos en la misma casa. Marco la logro conocer y lo que conoció de ella, no era nada bueno, y a lo que él dice, yo tuve la suerte de no conocerla, para él, fue una suerte que ella muriera aquel día"_

Anoche recibí una llamada de Paulina, al parecer su amiguito volvió. Para mí no era ninguna sorpresa, sabía que en algún momento ellas encontraría de nuevo con él, y con aun más razones, ya que, a ella le encanta darse caminatas por el bosque, aun sabiendo que eso es muy peligroso, pero lo malo de Paulina, es que ella es algo terca, y más cuando se trata de cosas que a ella le gustan. A veces es un poco malo ser tan valiente.

Bueno, esa mañana Marco se sentía enfermo, así que se tuvo que quedar en casa. Salí a la escuela y pase por Paulina. Cuando llegue entre rápidamente y la espere en la sala, entonces, ella bajo, pero además de verse muy adormilada, se ve algo… nerviosa, supongo que la dejo sorprendía haber visto a ese chico ayer. Caminamos juntas a la escuela, no hablamos mucho en el transcurso, no teníamos nada de qué hablar.

Al llegar a la escuela, las clases se fueron volando, hasta que empezó la clase de historia después del segundo receso, al entrar, pude notar que faltaban tres personas en clase, una de las "amigas" o como yo les llamo "juguetes" de Abril, el nombre de aquella chica era Bridgette Levin, pero demás de faltar ella, tampoco estaba su hermano Sam y uno de sus amigos, cuyo nombre era Steven. Me supuse que ellos se habían fugado de la escuela, ya que a casi nadie más que a Paulina le gusta la clase de historia. A la mitad de la clase, todo era normal, hasta que, de repente entro por la puerta un chico, era Sam. Estaba empapado en sangre y se veía de una manera demasiado traumática, tenía varias heridas en todo el cuerpo y en sus ojos podías ver la desesperación que tenía.

-nos, atacaron, EL nos atacó- dijo Sam muy conmocionado

-¿Quién los ataco Sam?- dijo la maestra muy sorprendida.

-EL chico de la larga sonrisa y sin parpados ¡él fue!-

-vamos Sam, no quiero que esta sea ninguna de tus bromas, entra y siéntate-

-¡NOS ATACARON YO LO SE! ¡BRIDGETTE Y STEVEN ESTAN MUERTOS!-

En ese momento todo el salón comenzó a murmurar, todos estaban en shock, no lo podían creer. Pero había algo que me atrajo, y fue cuando él dijo "el chico de la larga sonrisa y sin parpados". Estaba segura de que había sido Jeff. En ese momento la maestra llamo a la policía, Sam dijo que ellos salieron de la escuela y se dirigieron al bosque, solo para alejarse de las clases. Pero entonces, de la nada, salió aquel chico y los ataco. Al salir de las clases yo y Paulina vimos muchas Patrullas y ambulancias, al parecer lo que decía Sam era cierto.

/

Al día siguiente Sam no fue a la escuela, lo cual era de esperarse, ya que estaba completamente traumatizado por lo sucedido. Decidí que al salir de clases iría a su casa a visitarlo, quería hacerle un par de preguntas sobre el chico que los ataco, aunque ya sabía que era Jeff, y además aunque no fuera el mejor momento para verlo, quería hacerlo, además, quizás con mi visita se sentiría un poco más calmado. Salí de la escuela y me dirigí a su casa, al llegar una mujer abrió la puerta, era su madre.

-a quien busca señorita- me dice aquella mujer.

-vengo a ver a Sam, quiero saber cómo esta-

-oh, claro pasa, está en su habitación, la reconocerás rápido, en la puerta esta su nombre, está arriba por el pasillo de la izquierda-

-muchas gracias, con su permiso-

Entre y subí los escalones, y al estar arriba me pare frente a su habitación, entonces gire la perilla, yo estaba nerviosa, no sabía con qué me encontraría al atravesar esa puerta. Entre, y lo que vi era… Terrible… Sam estaba en su cama boca abajo, había una gran mancha de sangre en sus sabanas y en sus manos había un cuchillo, todo parecía un suicidio, hasta que vi una nota en su mano.

"**tenía que acabar lo que había iniciado ¿no es cierto?"**

En ese momento me espanto, era Jeff, él lo había asesinado, esto no era un suicidio, y la muerte de su hermana también había sido provocada por Jeff. Me sentí completamente asustada, y corrí a donde estaba su madre y le conté lo que había visto, ella rápidamente subió y lo miro, ella soltó un fuerte grito. Tome mi celular y llame rápido a una ambulancia, aun cuando sabía que al ya no se le podía salvar la vida. Cuando llego la ambulancia, lo cubrieron con una sábana y se lo llevaron, el ya no podría ser salvado. Su madre comenzó a llorar, yo intente consolarla, pero no pude, era imposible consolar a una madre que había perdido a dos de sus hijos. me despedí de ella y me fui a casa. No podía creer lo que pasaba, ¿todo esto será mi culpa?. No lo sé, y la verdad yo pienso que no, Yo no pedí que Jeff entrara a mi vida, ni a la de nadie.

A la mañana siguiente, recibí un mensaje de Ángel, quería que nos viéramos en el parque a las 3:00 P.M. claro que acepte, era sábado y no tena nada por hacer. Llego la hora de ir con Ángel, así que me voy al parque. Lo espere alrededor de 15:00 minutos y se apareció detrás de mí con un oso de peluche de color negro.

-¿me esperabas cierto?-

-sí, te tardaste-

-lo que importa es que ya estoy aquí, ven vamos a hacer algo, tal vez te quieras olvidar de la tención de la semana así que, ¿Por qué no vamos por un helado?-

-por supuesto que si-

Entonces él toma mi mano y ambos caminamos a la heladería y después de eso pasamos el rato en el parque. No nos dimos cuenta de tiempo, aun cuando obscureció después de un tiempo. Más o menos eran las 8:45 y todo ya estaba cerrado, todos se habían ido a sus hogares y en el parque solo estábamos yo y Ángel. caminamos un poco hasta llegar a un árbol, estando ahí, ambos nos sentamos y comenzamos a hablar de cosas sin sentido, pero ciertamente, para mí fue una estupenda platica. Después de unos minutos hablando, Ángel se me acerca y me abraza, voltea a verme, note lo brillantes de sus ojos, el me parece tan perfecto, este iba a ser uno de esos momentos irremplazables…

-¿se divierten?- esa voz, era la de Jeff.

En ese momento ambos volteamos, él estaba ahí, mirándonos con sus terribles ojos… en ese momento no sabía qué hacer, tome a Ángel e intente correr, pero él me detuvo y camino lentamente hacia Jeff.

-oye tú, quien eres, y que tratas de hacer- dice Ángel enojado

-¿Quién soy yo? ¿me estas preguntando quien soy yo?-

-sí, y si no respondes rápido te las veras conmigo-

-yo soy Jeff… yo soy, tu peor pesadilla- Jeff se descubre la cara.

En ese momento Ángel se paraliza, yo intento pararme pero mis piernas no me responden, tenía miedo, yo sabía que Jeff lo mataría, pero de alguna forma tenía que evitarlo. Entonces, Jeff golpea a Ángel y lo deja en el piso, yo seguía ahí, sin poder moverme, tena miedo, no quería morir, pero lo que más me importaba era que Ángel saliera con vida. En ese momento, Jeff se me acerca, en un movimiento me toma del pecho y me levanta, yo trato de liberarme, pero todos mis intentos son inútiles, Jeff es más fuerte que yo.

-bájame, por favor-

-no lo are, ¿creíste que no volvería? ¿creíste que no mataría a tu amigo? Porque si lo hiciste, estas mal, yo lo matare, no importa cuánto implores-

-¡déjalo por favor!-

-¡no lo are! ¡él es como el resto de la sociedad! ¡un pedazo de estúpido que no tiene respeto por nadie!-

-¡él no es como tú dices!-

-¡ya cállate! ¡hoy me decidí! Lo matare, y tu presenciaras su muerte-

En ese momento Jeff saca su cuchilla, yo está asustada, enserio iba a morir, solo me restaba esperar. El me suelta y se pone a mi lado, toma mi cara y comienza a deslizar su cuchilla, enserio quería hacerme sufrir, salieron un par de lágrimas de mis ojos, no podía evitar pensar en que al fin me mataría, pero, en lugar de eso, toma mi brazo y se acerca a mí.

-¿enserio te asuste cierto?-

-que….¡que te ocurre!-

-no, aun no te matare, ni lo matare a él, prefiero encontrar una manera más "especial" de asesinarte-

El camino y se pierde lentamente por el parque. Entonces corro hacia Ángel, lo sujeto e intento despertarlo. Cuando al fin despierta, él no podía recordar mucho, apenas recordaba haber visto al chico. El me lleva a mi casa, nos despedimos y él se va. Yo me quede en mi habitación pensando en porque me tenía que ocurrir esto, no entendía nada ¿Por qué el seguía asiéndome sufrir? ¿algún día el me dejara en paz? ¿me matara alguna vez?

/

Me la pase pensando toda la clase en Jeff, ya no había forma de sacarlo de mi cabeza, no quería morir. Tenía miedo, no sabía si volvería a dormir en las noches, no sabía si el me atacaría otra vez. Comenzó a tenerle aún más miedo, su rostro lo tenía grabado en mi memoria, era lo único en lo que podía pensar. A la hora del almuerzo, me senté con Nohemí, Tim y Paulina. Ellos hablaban de un montón de cosas, pero yo me quedaba ahí sentada sin decir nada, con la mirada perdida sin mirar nada. Paulina noto que yo no había dicho palabra alguna en todo el día y se preocupó, no pudo evitar preguntarme que me pasaba.

-Angélica, que te sucede hoy ¿acaso tu padre volvió a pelear con Marco?-

-no, no es nada de eso, no te preocupes, estoy bien-

-¿segura?-

-sí, solo estoy pensando, no es nada malo hasta lo que yo sé-

-lo sé, pero por lo menos intenta hablar un poco mas ¿no?-

-está bien-

Entonces me uno a la plática, pero aun no podía sacar a Jeff de mis pensamientos. Cuando al fin acabo la escuela y regrese a mi casa, me dispuse a buscar a Lucifer, mi guitarra, quería tocarla, porque cada vez que lo hacia los problemas salían de mi mente rápidamente. La encontré, su color negro… sus hermosos dibujos, unas rosas blancas con un tallo espinado… esa guitarra era preciosa. comencé a tocarla, empezó a componer una hermosa melodía, cuando entonces, sonó mi celular.

-Angélica, hola Soy paulina-

-Paulina… ¿Qué sucede?-

-mientras hurgaba entre mis curiosidades, encontré algo que me pareció algo interesante-

-¿enserio? ¿Qué es?-

-un cuaderno, de la secundaria, encontré nombre y fotografías, unas cuantas era de ti y un chico, lo reconocí así que comencé a buscar su nombre-

-¿y bien, que encontraste?-

-pues, no encontré nada, pero si recordé algo de el-

-cuéntame todo Paulina, me estas haciendo esperar mucho-

-bueno, recordé que ese chico era tu mejor amigo…. Y que también…-

-rápido Paulina, tengo que hacer mis tareas-

-ese chico, no solo era tu amigo, también sentías "atracción" por él, pero lo que más me intriga, que ¿Qué le paso? ¿Por qué jamás lo hemos vuelto a ver?

-paulina yo… tengo que irme, Marco me está llamando, es la hora de cenar-

Le cuelgo enseguida, mi mente se llena de recuerdos, ese chico, estaba ahí, estuvo ahí casi toda mi vida, ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? La verdad, ya había recordado muchas cosas sobre él, pero mi mente nunca se invadió de nuevo de pensamientos sobre él. Creo, que aún no olvido la atracción que tenía hacia él.

* * *

**Bueno este es el capitulo 10, y solo dire que me costo mucho trabajo el 11 (ya esa terminado) y quizas no les guste pero bueno -.- ago lo que puedo, bueno, gracias por leer, comentar seguirme todo :D**


	11. Capitulo 11

Jeff, My Bloody Love

Capitulo 11

"_esa mañana me desperté feliz, creía que ese día sería tan hermoso como los demás, porque aun lo tenía a mi lado, el chico de la casa de al lado aún era mi mejor amigo, nada había cambiado, 6 años siendo amigos, aunque yo esperaba ser algo más. ese día, yo creía que todo iba a ser completamente perfecto, pero no sabía que tan equivocada estaba. Camine hasta su puerta, toque el timbre y espere. Cuando al fin abrió la puerta, se veía triste, no sabía que vendría después. De su boca salieron unas palabras._

_-me voy a mudar- me dijo con un tono muy triste_

_Esas palabras destrozaron mi corazón y mi vida"_

No podía dejar de pensar, ahora Jeff no estaba en mi mente, si no aquel chico. Ese chico, el cual había sido mi mejor amigo, del cual algún día yo estuve enamorada. No deseaba sacarlo de mi mente, él me ponía feliz, pero el problema era que él ya estaba muerto. Recuerdo cuando mi tía me informo de su muerte, me puse a llorar y a gritar su nombre, pero no recuerdo ese nombre. El murió en Casa de mi prima Jane, la cual fue misteriosamente incendiada. Jane desapareció varios días después de aquel accidente.

Bueno, ese día Paulina mi hiso un montón de preguntas, enserio quería saber más de aquel chico, el problema era que yo no podía contestárselas, yo no recordaba casi nada de él, apenas podía recordar el ultimo día que lo vi. Cuando salimos de la escuela, Paulina me acompaño a casa, estando ahí, ambas subimos a mi habitación, no saludamos a Marco ni a papá.

-¿Por qué estas evadiendo todas mis preguntas?- me dice muy enojada.

-no estoy evadiendo nada, ya te dije, no lo puedo recordar-

-¿enserio?-

-sí, es enserio-

-bueno, te creeré, pero recuerda que si sabes algo de él, tienes que decírmelo-

-¿para qué quieres saber?-

-bueno, tengo que admitir que ese chico me causa severas intrigas-

-bueno, ahora que ya dejamos el tema, podríamos hablar de otras cosas, no sé, de Tim quizás-

-¡no me gusta Tim!- me dijo Paulina muy enojada.

-no soy tonta Paulina, te conozco desde la secundaria-

-lo sé, pero eso que importa ¡no me gusta!-

-em, si claro-

Me quede un rato hablando con Paulina, me encantaba hacerla enojar, ¿porque?, es muy gracioso cuando lo hace, sus explicaciones teóricamente correctas dan algo de risa. Cuando Llegaron los padres de Paulina, me despedí de ella y ella partió a su hogar. Entonces me quede sola en mi habitación. En el tiempo que estuve ahí, sin saber qué hacer, Jeff volvió a mi mente, ¿Por qué no lo podía sacar de ahí? ¿Por qué él era lo único que llenaba mis pensamientos?. No lo sé, y espero poder saberlo. Lo más razonable que se me ocurre es que, yo le tengo aún más miedo después de lo que nos hiso a mí y a Ángel en el parque. Me quede tanto tiempo pensando que me quede dormida.

**(sueño)**

"_**estaba yo sola en el parque, sin rumbo. Vestía un vestido color negro, con unas preciosas flores blancas en mis manos, tenía mis botas negras preferidas. Mientras caminaba veía a lo lejos, ahí sentada, había una niña llorando, al verla, solté las rosas y corrí lo más rápido que pude a ella. Entonces cuando me acerque a preguntarle que le pasaba ella se volteó, esa niña… esa niña era yo. Me asuste en ese momento, no sabía que sucedía, entonces, unas palabras salieron de su boca.**_

_**-el… el… ahora él es… es un monstruo- me dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hablar, después de haberse ahogado en su llanto.**_

_**-¿el?- le pregunte con una voz frágil.**_

_**Entonces ella apunto con su dedo, alguien estaba detrás de mí. Voltee a donde ella señalaba, y ahí estaba el, ahí estaba Jeff. Cuando lo mire, sus ropas estaban manchadas, y en sus brazos llevaba a un chico, ese chico era el mismo que, compartió muchos años de mi vida, el mismo que algún día fue mi mejor amigo. Entonces mis piernas se volvieron frágiles y caí de rodillas, Jeff se acercó y con una voz firme me dice unas palabras.**_

_**-ahora, ya no hay nada que te distraiga ¿cierto? Ahora solo podrás pensar en mi ¿CIERTO?-**_

_**El me mira, y yo, comienzo a llorar, al ver a ese chico mi corazón se partió, ese sentimiento, ya lo había sentido. En ese momento un recuerdo me llega al corazón, yo enserio amaba a ese chico."**_

**(Fin del sueño)**

Desperté, Jeff volvió a mi mente, pero ya no pensaba en ese chico, solo pensaba en Jeff ¿Por qué tenía que aparecerse en mi sueño? Y no, no deje de pensar en ese chico par la razón de que Jeff lo haya asesinado en mi sueño, si no porque, Ver a Jeff ahí, diciéndome esas palabras era algo tan extraordinario e inolvidable. Decidí llamara a Paulina para salir a hacer algo, era Viernes y no tenía nada por hacer, además no quería estar en casa con Papá y Marco, todo se volvería completamente tenso. Así que marque mi celular y espere.

-hola ¿Quién habla?-

-oh, soy yo Angélica, Pau, ¿estarás ocupada hoy?-

-pues- me dice cortando su frase.

-¿pues?-

-la verdad, tenía planes con Tim, pero si gustas puedes acompañarnos-

-no, por supuesto que no, que se diviertan, yo me las arreglare para divertirme-

-oh bueno. adiós- dice Paulina Rápidamente

-adiós- digo yo y termino la llamada.

Me quede un rato pensando, no tenía ni la menor idea de que pasaría ahora, bueno mejor dicho, de que es lo que aria ahora. Me quede leyendo "el diablo tiene ojos azules", un libro muy lindo. Lo leí por unos cuantos minutos, cuando entonces escucho que alguien entra a la casa de golpe.

-¡Marco donde mierdas estas!- era papá, estaba muy enfadado.

-¿ahora qué hice?- dice Marco entre gruñidos.

-¡me acabo de enterar que te han suspendido de la escuela!-

-¿y eso que? Si algo anda mal conmigo, es por tu culpa-

-¿mi culpa? ¡debes aprender a comportarte pedazo de imbécil!-

-di lo que quieras, a mí ya no me molesta-

-ojala que esa noche, el lugar de hacer muerto Felicia unieras muerto tu-

En ese momento Marco solo se voltea a papá, yo los veía desde las escaleras.

-¿y que quieres que haga? ¡no fue mi culpa! ¡yo no pedí que mi hermana muriera! ¡pero me alegro de que lo haya echo!-

En ese momento hay un silencio tormentoso. Entonces escucho a papá golpear a Marco, comienzo a escuchar los gruñidos de dolor de Marco.

-¡yo no quiero pelear contigo! ¡déjame en paz!- dice Marco mientras de cubre la boca.

-¡no lo are, de una forma u otra vas a aprender!-

Ellos comienzan sus peleas típicas, peleas verbales, que después pasan a los golpes. Yo no soporte más, odiaba verlos pelear, a Marco no le gusta defenderse y ambos tenían golpes y moretones de peleas anteriores, y siempre era yo la que sanaba las heridas de Marco. Entonces en un arranque corro y me encierro en mi cuarto. Estando ahí abro la ventana y salgo. Si preguntan cómo lo hice, en el árbol frente a mi habitación hay una pequeña casita de árbol, así que no fue difícil bajar para mí. Cuando estaba abajo corrí lo más rápido que me permitieron mis piernas hasta llegar, eso fue al pequeño parque cerca a mi casa. Estando ahí, me senté en el pasto y comenzó a intentar a contener el llanto, pero m fue imposible. Llore incontrolablemente por un rato, me cubría el rostro y secaba mis lágrimas lentamente, pero era imposible dejar de llorar. Odiaba ver a mi hermano pelear con mi padre. Antes de venir creía que todo será como antes, creía que papá y Marco volverían a ser mi familia, creía que por fin vería a mi hermano y a mi padre, pero todo lo que yo creí se borró de mi mente. Ya no creía en la familia feliz, ya no creía que pudiera tener la felicidad que esperaba antes de llegar aquí.

Jeff Pov.

Seguí a Angélica hasta el parque, ella no noto mi presencia, pero lo que me pareció más extraño fue que ella salió de su casa y salió corriendo, como si estuviera huyendo de algo. Bueno, debo de dejar de pensar en es. ¿porque? Porque me eh decidido, ella va a morir hoy. Cuando la vi sentada en el pasto tome la botella de cloroformo y un pañuelo, si la iba a matar tenía que ser en otro lugar. Tome el pañuelo y me acerque lentamente a ella, no quería que notara mi presencia y saliera huyendo. Cada paso era una eternidad hasta que llegue a su espalda. La tome de la cintura y le coloque el pañuelo en su nariz mientras le decía al oído "ve a dormir". Ella callo rápido así que la tome y corrí hasta el bosque. Cuando llegue ahí, la puse en la tierra fría, y me senté a su lado.

-ya no serás un problema para mí- le digo en un susurro.

Levanto mi cuchilla lentamente, cuando entonces veo su rostro… aun dormida, se puede ver que estaba llorando, pude notar que ella estaba tristes. Hasta lo que se yo, su padre y su hermano no se llevan bien, y ella odia cuando surgen peleas entre ellos. Entonces acaricio su rostro, su rostro aun triste se veía… precioso. ¿pero qué mierdas sentimentales estoy diciendo? Yo nos soy ningún sentimental yo soy Jeff The Killer. Pero ¿en qué me está transformando ella? ¿Por qué no puedo matarla? ¿acaso yo…? ¿ME ENAMORE DE ELLA?. No lo podía creer en absoluto, ¿yo enamorado? Eso era lo más tonto que me había escuchado decir. Y lo peor fue lo que sucedió después. Comencé a mirarla atentamente, acaricie su rostro y limpie su cara. A la luz de la luna se veía preciosa.

-creo… que en realidad no puedo matarte-

En ese momento me llego un impulso adolecente, la tenía tan cerca de mí, podría hacerle lo que quisiera. Me acerque a su rostro lentamente y pues, ya sabrán que estupidez icé y prefiero que la piensen antes de decirla yo. Comencé a cuestionarme ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué mierdas tengo que estar enamorado?. Entonces la rodee con mis brazos y la cargue hasta su casa. Cuando llegue entre por la ventana de la cocina y subí hasta su habitación, era la primera vez que veía su casa más allá de su cuarto. La deje recostada durmiendo, la cubrí con una sábana y con una hoja de su cuaderno le escribí una nota. Enrede la nota en sus dedos y acaricie su cabello.

-tu eres lo único que me mantiene feliz- le dije en un susurro.

La mire un poco antes de salir y pensé seriamente en lo que hacía. Ella tiene un novio, yo no podía intervenir en eso, o ella me odiaría más de lo que lo hace. Eso no significa que su chico no pueda tener una muerte "sorpresiva" pero ella dudaría de que fuera yo. La mire por última vez y Salí de su habitación.

/

Camine hasta llegar a mi cabaña en el bosque, donde me estaba esperando Ben. Note que me miraba con una mirada muy extraña, arqueaba una ceja y sonreía de oreja a oreja. ¿Qué le sucedía?

-¿Quién es la desafortunada?- dice con su sonrisa larga aun ahí.

-¿pero qué…?- le dije muy impresionado.

-sí, la chica que estaba contigo en el bosque, creí que la matarías, pero no lo hiciste, ¿estás enamorado mí querido amigo Jeff?-

-¡por supuesto que no! ¡Cállate si no quieres problemas Ben!-

-¿problemas? Soy un fantasma Jeff-

-si un fantasma con apariencia graciosa, ¿no deberías estar salvando a Zelda?-

-si lo que quieras, pero recuerda que Slenderman se puede enterar de esto-

-será mejor que te mantengas callado Ben-

-bueno, lo are, no me gusta revelar secretos, y más cuando son de su amigo Jeff-

-para mi mala suerte, eres algo así como un amigo-

-bien, Me voy Jeff, ojala te valla bien con tu chica- me dice mientras toma un libro y se retira riendo.

Me quedo sentado en el sofá, entonces Masky y Hoodie entran.

-¿hay algo que nos quieras decir Jeff?- me dice Tim arqueando su ceja.

-oh mierda, estoy en problemas-

Me pongo de pie y los miro a los ojos, estoy en un gran lio.

* * *

**Sorry por no haber subido nada antes no tengo internet y me lo ando rateando de la casa de al lado, gracias por leer y sus comentarios :D estoy muy agradecida**


	12. Capitulo 12

Jeff, My Boody Love

Capitulo 12

"_las mañanas son hermosas, nuestros mejores pensamientos llegan en ellas, siempre estamos felices en esas hermosas mañanas. ¿Hay alguna mañana que no te ha gustado?. Pues para mi si, la mañana en la que desperté en ese hospital, con millones de vendas en mi cuerpo, cuando desperté con un tuvo en mi nariz, no podía moverme, no podía respirar, pero lo peor de esa mañana fue cuando escuche al doctor._

_-pobre de esta chica, sufrió un terrible ataque, y lo peor, es que muchas de sus heridas no sanaran, además, su madre y su hermana lamentablemente no pudieron ser salvadas-_

_Aun cuando no podía moverme y mucho menos llorar, me sentía como mierda, aunque lamentablemente, olvide esas palabras cuando volví a despertar una semana después"_

Desperté en mi habitación, no sabía porque, lo último que recuerdo es haber estado en el parque, yo sola. No sabía cómo había llegado aquí, hasta que vi que en mis manos había algo, una pequeña nota, así que la abrí y la leí.

"_**te has de preguntar ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Pues, yo te traje, y también querrás saber quién soy yo, pues soy Jeff. Esta noche trate de matarte de nuevo, pero caí en conclusión cuando te vi, no puedo hacerlo. No creo poder matarte, así que estas fuera de peligro, por ahora"**_

Me paralice. ¿Jeff me trajo? ¿pero por qué?. Baje a desayunar.

/

Era domingo, y como dije no tenía nada que hacer. Llame a una amiga, su nombre es Marisol. Charlamos por un rato, hasta que ambas decidimos vernos en el parque. Rápidamente me arreglo y camino hasta el punto donde nos reuniríamos. Cuando llegue la mire, estaba centrada en su celular, yo me senté junto a ella.

-valla, creo que me tarde mucho-

-sí, me abandonaste sola aquí, en el parque, imagínate, me pudo haber pasado algo-

-¿Qué tal si vamos por una bebida?-

-se, eso sería genial-

Nos levantamos y caminamos a una nevería cercana. Charlamos por un par de horas, de cosas estúpidas, cosas de las que cualquier chica hablaría. Estábamos tranquilas, hasta que le llaman al teléfono ella responde. Al parecer se tenía que ir porque su hermano tuvo un accidente, así que tuvo que regresar a casa enseguida. Yo me quede sentada en el asiento de aquella cafetería esperando a que obscureciera. Comenzó a ver el atardecer, era precioso. Para mi mala suerte mis recuerdos comenzaron a invadir mi mente, comenzó a recordar a aquel chico. Salí de la Nevería y camine por el parque por un rato. Mientras caminaba, recordaba muchas cosas, todo lo me estaba pasando pasaba por mi mente. Entonces, vi un gran Roble, imponente y con un tronco enorme, además, detrás de él estaba un pequeño lago del parque, ese roble me trajo el recuerdo de aquel chico, porque, ahí lo conocí. Mire el árbol por un par de minutos, con mil recuerdo pasando por mi mente, era de noche, todo estaba tranquilo, no había nadie que me interrumpiera, solo estábamos yo, ese roble y mis pensamientos.

Jeff Pov.

Todo el día estuve con Masky planeando como asesinar a Angélica. Sé que dije que no la mataría, pero eso no significaba que ella no fuese a morir, yo no la mataría, Masky sí. La seguí hasta el parque, cuando la vi con su amiga tuve que hacer que su amiga la dejara sola, así que hice que su hermano tuviera un "accidente". Masky preparo un arma de asalto que robo de una casa cuando ataco en ella, En la utilizaría para matarla. Me costó trabajo convencerlo, ya que al parecer ellos dos son muy amigos ahora, pero después de contarle lo que hice en el bosque acepto.

-¿aun quieres hacer esto?- me dice Tim un poco afligido.

-sí, hazlo- le dije decidido.

Mire como Tim preparaba el arma, sentía un terrible dolor en el pecho ¿enserio quería hacer esto? ¿enserio sería capaz de dejarla morir? Tim apunto lentamente, al parecer creía que en cualquier momento me arrepentiría de todo esto, pero no lo hice. Camine un poco para alejarme, no quería verla morir, no podía. ¿enserio dejaría que lo hiciera?... ¡por supuesto que no!... ese lo más estúpido que se ocurrió, corrí hasta ella. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, pero entonces escuche un disparo. Logre llegara tiempo para salvarla, pero no pudo decir lo mismo de mí, la bala me dio en el brazo. Sujete mi brazo ensangrentado, lo que sentía era un dolor aún más terrible que el dolor que sentí cuando me calcine la cara. Voltee a verla, estaba en un completo shock, pero Angélica estaba bien. Comenzó a caminar lentamente a ella, el dolor intenso no paraba. La sujete del collar que llevaba puesto, y mientras intentaba sujetarme lo arranque y tire al piso. ¿iba a morir de esta manera?.

End Jeff Pov

Jeff estaba frente a mí, no sabía qué hacer, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿quién le disparo? ¿Jeff me ha salvado? Pero… ¿Por qué alguien trataría de matarme?... en ese momento Jeff me rodeo con su brazo, esta vez no me asuste.

-a-a-y-y-u-d-d-a-m-m-e- me dijo con todas la fuerzas que le quedaban.

Lo ayude a caminar hasta mi casa ¿enserio tenía que ayudarlo? Si lo hacía, quizás me mataría después, esa es una de las pocas cosas que aprendí de Jeff. Camine lentamente a casa, a ver la puerta y deje pasar a Jeff. Para mi suerte mi padre no llegaría a casa hasta tarde, y Marco estaba encerrado en su cuarto con la música a todo volumen. Subí con Jeff hasta mi habitación, luego lo ayude a recostarse en mi cama y lo ayude a quitarse la polera, se veía muy cansado. estaba muy débil, y comenzó a notar que tenía un poco de fiebre, lo que es común cuando tienes heridas recientes, (lo aprendí en un videojuego) así que tome un pequeño pañuelo, lo remoje y lo puse en su cabeza, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo salvarlo, todo era nuevo para mí, tal vez lo mejor era dejarlo, tal vez lo mejor era que lo ayudara, no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer. Estaba sentada en una silla frente a él, puse mis codos en mis rodillas y apoye mi cabeza en mis manos, estaba desesperada, tenía a un asesino frente a mí, el cual no quería que llamara a una ambulancia, el cual no sabía cómo salvar. Sin darme cuenta unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y comenzó e llorar. ¿acaso estaba preocupada por él?

-lo lamento- le dije entre pequeños sollozos –no sé que pasa-

Mi cara seguía cubierta por mis manos, entonces volteo a verlo, y el está sentado a la orilla de mi cama, justo frente a mí, mirándome fijamente, entonces el comienza a acercarse, yo empiezo a tener algo de miedo, entonces el cae en mi pecho y me rodea con sus brazos, era algo así como un abrazo, pero se sentía… bien, se sentía muy…. Bien. Yo también lo rodee con mis brazos, quizás el creía que iba a morir hoy, en su brazo tenía una venda que yo le había puesto, pero eso no evitaba que saliera la sangre y quede empapada en su sangre. El deja de abrazarme.

-hace mucho calor aquí- me dice.

-sí, un poco- le digo un poco asustada por lo sucedido.

-me… arias el favor de ayudarme a llegar a casa- me dice con la voz un poco ronca.

-claro, te llevare-

El me vuelve a rodear con su brazo y lo ayudo a salir, y juntos caminamos por una hora hasta una cabaña en el bosque, entonces él retira su brazo de mí y toca la puerta.

-¿esta es tu casa?- le pregunto.

-sí, algo así-

Entonces abre la puerta un chico… era rubio y un poco pequeño, parece un chico normal hasta que vi su rostro… sus ojos eran terribles, eran negros, con una pupila roja y sangre chorreando de él, no pude evitar soltar un pequeño grito, el chico me miro extrañado.

-no te asustes es solo Ben-

-p-p-e-e-r-o- le digo muy nerviosa.

-una última cosa, solo quiero que por favor olvides todo lo sucedido hoy, o de lo contrario, enserio iré a matarte- dicho eso entra a su casa.

Yo me paralizo completamente, ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

Masky Pov.

Me levante un rato después del incidente, al parecer el arma izo que me callera y me golpeara la cabeza, entonces volteo a ver la escena, Jeff no está Angélica tampoco. ¿Jeff se la ha llevado?. Camino lentamente hasta el lugar donde se supone que Angélica murió, y encuentro suficientes pruebas, en un charco de sangre esta su collar, de seguro se le callo o algo por el estilo. Tome su collar y comenzó a caminar. Enserio estaba arrepentido, ¿Por qué lo hice?, ahora tenía la necesidad de pagar las consecuencias y enfrentarme a Paulina. Camine esta su casa, y cuando llegue suspire un poco y mire atentamente su ventana.

-nunca me perdonara- le susurro a la nada.

Entonces, subo hasta el balcón, como lo hecho otras veces. Antes de entrar, la miro en su computadora, al parecer esta despierta. No me intereso entre a su habitación y note que reacciono enseguida.

-¿Qué sucede Masky?- noto que mira mi mano ensangrentada- ¡oh dios mío estas herido!

-no, estoy bien, tengo que hablar contigo-

-¿sobre qué?-

-sobre… tu amiga-

-¿Angélica?-

-si- le digo firmante mientras sostengo el collar frente a ella.

-que… ¿Por qué llevas su collar preferido? ¿Por qué está cubierto de sangre? ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-ella… está muerta-

-¡¿pero qué?!-

-sí, y yo la eh matado-

-¿porque?- corre asta llegara mí y comienza a golpear mi pecho. -¡no es cierto! ¡no puede ser cierto!-

-tu… ¿quieres saber quién está detrás de esta mascara?-

-¿qué? En- enserio lo aras-

-si- le digo mientras sujeto mi mascara.

Comienzo a levantarla lentamente, hasta que cuando la quito dejo al descubierto el rostro de Tim, el rostro del tímido y pequeño de Tim.

-¡Tim! ¿Enserio eres tú? Esto debe ser una pesadilla-

-esta es la realidad Paulina, el tímido de Tim, el mismo que está enamorado de ti, es también el asesino de Masky-

-pero… ¿porque?- me dice en un susurro.

-sé que nunca me perdonaras por lo que hice, así que será mejor que me valla-

-no, espera- me dice mientras toma mi mano-quiero ir contigo, quiero ir a ver a Jeff, estoy segura de que el debió planearlo, tu nunca le arias eso a Angélica-

-está bien-

Ella me toma del brazo fuertemente, no parecía que estuviera enojada conmigo, pero tampoco quería decir que no lo estaba. Salimos de su casa y nos dirigimos al bosque, mientras caminamos ninguno dice nada, ninguno quería hablar de lo sucedió. Entonces volteo a ver a lo lejos, ahí caminando, hay una chica, se veía asustada, quizás demasiado, se veía como si hubiera visto un fantasma quizás Sally o Ben. La mire fijamente y note algo en ella, me parecía muy familiar.

-¿no dijiste que Angélica esa muerta?- me dice Paulina.

-sí, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-mira- apunta a la chica –reconocería ese cabello castaño y figura en donde fuera-

La mire bien, ella si era Angélica, Paulina comenzó a correr y la abrazo.

-¡oh dios que te ha pasado!-

-yo… te lo explicare después- dice Angélica afijada.

-yo también tengo mucho que explicarte- le digo mientras le muestro mi mascara.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-es mi mascara, ¿recuerdas al chico que te siguió a ti y a Paulina hace más de un mes?-

-sí, ¿Cómo habría de olvidarlo?-

-pues, ahora sabes quién es aquel chico-

Ella me mira un poco asustada, y en vez de decirme algo degradante me sonríe.

-es tan increíble, pero te creo-

-¿enserio?-

-sí, tenía el presentimiento de que había algo raro en ti-

Después de decirme eso ella comienza a caminar, Paulina y yo vamos junto a ella, y las ayudo a ambas a regresar a sus respectivos hogares. Cuando regreso a mi casa todo se veía normal, hasta que vi a Jeff recostado en el sofá, no traía su polera, pero en su brazo tenía una venda. ¿Qué había pasado?

* * *

**BUENO an acabado el capitulo 12 y quiero decirles que les doy mil gracias por los Reviews, por leerla, por seurla la historia, Yo Azumi Dazai, quiero decirles que los amo X3 ya saben si les gusta diganlo, si no Tambien XD mejore un poco... y la verdad me gusta el capitulo 13, el cual ya termine, no se si a ustedes le valla a gustar x3 Ojala que si, sigan leyendo maravillosas historias y no dejen de hacerlo X3 los amo!**


	13. Capitulo 13

Jeff, My bloody love

Capitulo 13

"_Desperté, todo parecía normal, un día normal, la misma familia, los mismos amigos. Camine lentamente a mi escuela, la secundaria, según muchas personas es la mejor etapa de la vida, aunque para mí es un infierno. No soy molestada, pero tampoco soy la popular, esto no era un infierno, se volvió cuando mi mejor amigo se fue. Ese día era deferente, el maestro llego y se sentó en su lugar, pero no dijo nada, la clase nunca empezó. En ese momento él se levanta, saca una cuchilla de su maletín y lo entierra en su echo. Nos dice a todos algo antes de caer muerto._

_-no los soporto, y ahora no los soportare- y cae al piso dejando u charco de sangre._

_Desperté, todo era un seño"_

Estaba traumatizada, ¿Qué había pasado?. Bueno, no me preocupe por eso, y al día siguiente fui a la escuela, aunque estaba muy adormilada, casi no había dormido anoche, Paulina y Tim hablaban como todos los días, aparentaban no haber pasado nada ayer. Yo seguía pensativa ¿Por qué ayude a Jeff? ¿Qué me sucede?. Este día no fue muy lindo que digamos tampoco, además de ser un Lunes, Angel estuvo todo el día con la estúpida de Abril, ya se imaginaran mis ganas de matarla, la odiaba, ella siempre acapara la atención de Ángel (okey son muchos celos por hoy). Bueno, Salí de la escuela, Ángel se fue a casa de Abril, y Paulina Fue al parque con Tim, así que camine a mi casa con un buen amigo José Luis. Caminamos juntos, charlábamos y reíamos por todo el camino. Entonces el recibe un mensaje y lo mira. Se queda callado y se comienza a ver algo triste.

-¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunto.

-creo que… deberías ver esto-

-¿ver qué?-

El me muestra un video… Terrible. Al menos para mí, Ángel estaba con Abril pero no de una forma normal, estaba sobre ella, besándola, yo me tape la boca y comenzó a llorar. ¿Por qué mierda la está besando? ¿Por qué esta así con ella?

-¡que está pasando! ¡porque Ángel esta con ella!- le grite a José Luis entre sollozos

-calma, de todos modos Ángel es un idiota-

-¡pero no creí queme hiciera esto! Fui tan estúpida en ser su novia-

-calma Angélica, esto debe ser una equivocación-

-¡esto no es una equivocación! ¡que acaso no miras esto!-

-bueno, pero Ángel debe de tener una explicación a esto-

-no la hay ¡no importa lo que me diga, esta es la prueba de su engaño!-

Comenzó a llorar como una estúpida, José Luis intento consolarme, pero el sabía que no podría consolar a una chica con el corazón roto. El me llevo hasta mi casa, y como todo buen amigo me ayudo a pasar, además, antes de que se fuera me prometió hablar con Ángel. él es un gran amigo, le tengo mucho cariño. Camine a mi habitación y me quede ahí, busque mi guitarra Lucifer, tenía ganas de tocarla, desahogarme con una canción melancólica. Al fin la encontré, estaba como siempre, con algunos golpes y raspones, comenzó a tocarla, estaba Feliz, esa guitarra era como una gran amiga para mí, una guitarra acústica color negra y con muchas calcomanías. Tocaba mi hermosa guitarra y me sentía libre, fuera del mundo, no me di cuenta que se hiso de noche. Deje mi guitarra en su estuche y la guarde debajo de mi cama. Me senté en mi cama, cuando entonces, Marco entro a mi habitación.

-ya está lista la cena hermanita- me dice con una larga sonrisa

-por fin, ya tenía hambre- le digo mientras camino hasta él.

-oye, veo que aún no has perdido el toque, aun cuando no has visto a Lucifer en años aun sabes tocarla-

-sí, nunca podría olvidar a mi hermosa amiga Lucifer-

Me sonríe y caminamos juntos hasta la cocina, ahí tomo mi cena, un plato de hot-dogs recién hechos. Comienzo a comer al lado de Marco, mientras lo estaba ahí, pude notar que Marco tenia algunos moretones leves, claro que me preocupe al verlo, pero decidi no decir nada, sabia que a el no le gustaria hablar de eso. Cuando termine mi cena, camine a Marco le lo abraze. Lo queria mucho, y sabia que los golpes de papá podrian llegar a una trajedia, y yo no queria perder a Marco. Despues de abrazarlo camine a mi habitacion tranquilamente, y me meti a mi baño, comenze a bañarme, despues, me puse mi intento de pijama y me dispuse a dormir.

**Sueño**

**Estaba en un campo, estaba repleto de hermosas rosas blancas, mis favoritas. Me puse de pie y comenzó a caminar por un camino derecho que estaba frente a mí. Camine por un rato, hasta que me di cuenta del vestido que llevaba, un vestido corto, color blanco era straple, con hermosos holanes, además con un moño negro que me ajustaba, me sentía preciosa. Entonces seguí caminando. Entonces el camino se dividió en dos, no sabía a donde ir, entonces, vi en uno de los caminos esta Ángel, usando su traje típico, su camisa azul favorita unos janes y unos converse color blanco, en el otro camino, estaba el otro chico, el que algún día fue mi mejor amigo, es estaba usando la misma ropa que usaba Jeff, ambos estiraron uno de sus brazos hacia mí.**

**-¿a quién escoges?- dice Ángel.**

**-¿escoger?- le digo yo muy extrañada.**

**-si- dice el otro chico –nos quieres de alguna manera a ambos, así que dinos ¿a quién escoges?-**

**Entonces no sabía qué hacer, retrocedo lentamente, entonces, siento que alguien me toma por la espalda.**

**-no te preocupes, no tendrás que escoger a ninguno, yo estoy aquí- era la voz de Jeff.**

**En ese momento el me entrega un cuchillo empieza a caminar a ellos, y los ataca.**

**-vamos, ayúdame ¿o prefieres a uno de estos estúpidos antes que a mí?-**

**En ese momento mis cabellos se ponen de punta, no sabía que decir, volteo a ver al chico, y noto que su rostro se vuelve igual que el de Jeff, me asusto tanto que me pongo a correr, entonces llego a un barranco, el campo de rosas acababa ahí.**

**-¿acaso quieres dormir tu también?- me dice Jeff.**

**Yo volteo a verlo, no podía hablar, estaba en shock. Entonces el me sujeta y me lleva caminando hasta los chicos de nuevo, pero antes de llegar, veo una luz blanca.**

**Fin del sueño.**

Desperté. Ese sueño me había hecho reflexionar. Mientas pienso, siento que alguien está detrás de mí, entonces, una mano fría me toma del hombro y hace que me levante, era Jeff. Él me toma de la cintura y me coloca frente a él, yo intento liberarme, creyendo que sería otro de sus ataques, entonces, lo miro, en sus ojos se podía ver que estaba afligido ¿Qué le pasaba?.

-tu… ¿sientes lo mismo?- me dice

-¿sentir?- le pregunto muy extrañada.

-si… ese sentimiento que uno tiene en el pecho, ese sentimiento cálido que siento cuando te veo ¿tú también lo sientes?-

-yo…- no sabía que decirle.

Entonces el me acerca su cuerpo frio, me abraza. Su cuerpo estaba frio, demasiado, pero ese abrazo se sentía cálido, escucho su palpitar, estaba muy acelerado, entonces, me doy cuenta que el mío también, mi corazón estaba acelerado por lo que estaba pasando.

-Jeff, ¿Por qué haces esto?-

-porque creo que yo… que yo…. Yo…- Jeff no terminaba la frase.

-¿Qué tu…?-

-creo que yo… yo... pude haberte tomado cariño-

-¿cariño?-

-si, por eso quería saber si tú y yo podríamos ser amigos-

-¿ser amigos tu y yo?-

-si ¿Qué podría salir mal?-

-bueno… yo-

-te diré una cosa, sé que tú y yo no tuvimos el mejor comienzo, pero quiero que tengamos un buen final.

Que podría salir mal, ¿Qué podría salir mal? Que acaso no lo sabía ¡todo podría salir mal! Ósea, ¿Qué sale mal de ser amiga de un asesino?, pues yo les diré, ¡todo! Pero claro, si me negaba, de seguro me mataría, o eso creía, hasta que me puse a reflexionar lo último que dijo ¿tener un bien final, que quiere decir con eso?

-claro, seré tu amiga- le digo ciegamente.

-bueno amiga, te veré después- me dice mientras sale por la ventana.

-¿pero que acaba de pasar?- me pregunto mientras lo veo partir.

/

A la mañana siguiente veo la polera de Jeff, aun tenia sangre y una pequeña parte rota, así que tome la polera y la puse a lavar, después de eso partí con Marco a la escuela. Cuando llegue, todos estaban murmurando, Ángel estaba sentado en la silla delantera a la mía, y Paulina estaba hablando con Tim. Me senté en mi respectivo asiento y paulina me dejo una tarjeta que decía **"ojala y no perdones a ese estúpido" **todos ya sabían lo de Ángel. él estuvo todo el día pidiéndome disculpas, como toda una estúpida lo perdone. Tim era el mismo, y se había enfadado un poco por la razón de que perdone a Ángel. cuando al fin Salí de la escuela, camine rápidamente a casa, cuando llegue, saque la polera de Jeff de la lavadora y la puse a secar. Cuando al fin seco, tome una aguja y un hilo y tejí las partes rotas.

Cuando se hiso de noche Jeff llego y yo le entregue su polera. La siguiente semana Jeff seguía viniendo a mi hogar, todos los días hablábamos de cosas extrañas y estúpidas, nunca tuvimos un tema de conversación fijo. Nos comportábamos como verdad éramos amigos, más bien, como un par de desconocidos.

Jeff pov.

La semana había sido algo perfecto para mí, Angélica y yo nos estábamos conociendo aún más, bueno, no mucho. Llegue a su casa otra vez, pero con una mochila, ella se vía extrañando.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? Me pregunta.

-¿te gustan los videojuegos?- le pregunto

-claro, pero no creo que podremos jugarlos aquí-

-por supuesto que sí, traje mi consola, y tienes una televisión bajo esa manta-

-no creo que sirva, hace 3 años que nadie la toca-

-¿hay que probar no?-

Conectamos mi consola al televisor, y para nuestra suerte funciona, comenzamos a jugar Ninja aniden y Two wolds. Entonces me llega un vago recuerdo.

-mi plan está funcionando- digo en un pequeño susurro.

-¿plan?- me pregunta Angélica.

-no es nada, te lo diré otro día-

Entonces me pongo a pensar, mi plan funcionaba a la perfección, solo que Angélica aún no había dejado a su novio.

Flash back.

Me adentre a la casa de la chica que molestaba a Angélica en la escuela, todo con el fin de convencerla que le hiciera algo terrible a Angélica, no para hacerle algún mal, si no, para que ella y su noviecito terminaran de una buena vez. Entre a su habitación y le di un buen susto.

¿no te gustaría dormir para siempre?- le digo.

Ella suelta un fuerte grito, y puedo notar que está demasiado asustada, entonces, comienza a llorar.

-tranquila, no voy a matarte, pero solo con una condición-

-cu…cu…cual es- me dice aun temblando de miedo.

Le explico mi extraño plan para hacer que el novio de Angélica la engañe, y eso no solo tendrá beneficios para mí, sino para ella, ya que tendría el camino libre para estar con ese chico lindo. La chica no dudo ni un segundo, acepto enseguida.

End Flash back.

Me reí un poco mientras jugaba con ella, ese recuerdo me hacia reír, lo sé, es extraño.

End Jeff pov.

Estaba jugando videojuegos con Jeff, y lo sé es muy extraño. Eran como las 12:00 de la madrugada y escucho que mi teléfono estaba sonando, así que mientras juego, lo contesto, y como adivine era Paulina.

-hola, Angélica, ¿Qué pasa por ahí?-

-nada, espera un minuto- pongo el teléfono en el piso -¡acaso no sabes jugar, te están comiendo y apenas estamos iniciando!-

-¡que esperabas tú tienes todas las armas!-

-bien- vuelvo a tomar el teléfono -¿sí que sucede?-

-¿Quién está contigo?- me pregunta Paulina.

-esta Marco-

-esa no es su voz-

-pues, está enfermo-

-¿crees que me voy a tragar esa excusa tan barata?-

-no pero… tengo que colgar- cuelgo rápido el teléfono y lo pongo en el suelo.

Le digo a Jeff que se tiene que ir, el me hace caso y sale de la habitación. Parece que nuestra amistad está resultando, pero hay algo que aun no entiendo. ¿Cómo puede jugar videojuegos con los ojos en esas condiciones?

* * *

**Bueno, lamento decirles que el capitulo 14 tardara un poco mas de lo esperado u.u No eh tenido ideas, y me quede trabada, pero estoy segura que pronto lorare acabarlo, por lo tanto aqui el 13, y para acabar ¿creen que Jeff pueda jugar videojuegos X3? Ademas, muchas gracias por todo, como saben los aodro :3, adoro lo que hacen por mi, en especial leer el fic, ojala les guste y bueno, que esten bien y coman frutas y verduras**


	14. Chapter 14

Jeff, My bloody love  
Capitulo 14

"_después de ese día no volví a ser la misma ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Qué me estaba pasando a mí? Ese día vi su otro lado, su lado obscuro, aun cuando su rostro y su ser ya no eran el mismo, yo lo amaba ¿Por qué no podía dejar de amarlo? ¿Por qué aun cuando sabía que él me lastimaría lo quería? No lo sé. Eh hecho millones de preguntas, y casi ninguna será respondida, aunque, de todas esas preguntas, solo una me interesa ¿Por qué le pasa esto?"_

Estaba un poco conmocionada, la última semana la estuve pensado en Jeff, ¿enserio quería mi amistad? Él no había vuelto, no sé por qué, pero ha habido más asesinatos, lo que tiene conmocionados a todos, es que la mayor parte son de chicos de mi Preparatoria. Pero, por parte de Ángel, o mejor dicho, por parte de mis problemas amorosos, todo se está volviendo complicado, Paulina se molestó, ella no quería que lo perdonara, además esa no fue la mejor opción y quiero arrepentirme, pero el problema es, que no puedo odiar a nadie, para mí eso es imposible. Bueno, ese día estaba en mi asiento, hablando con Paulina, Tim Y Nohemí, todo era normal. Mientras hablamos de las cosas típicas, Ángel se acerca.

-Angélica, puedo hablar contigo un segundo- me dice

-claro- le digo en un susurro.

El me lleva al otro lado del salón de clases, estando ahí, comenzamos a hablar.

-quería preguntarte algo- me dice Ángel.

-pues, hazlo-

-bueno, mis padres, como ya lo sabes, son dueños de una cadena hotelera, y para compensarme el nunca estar en casa, me han dejado invitarte a uno de sus hoteles todo el fin de semana-

-pues- pensé un poco mi respuesta –solo iré si Tim, Paulina y Nohemí también van-

-¿pero por qué? Yo quería estar unos días solo contigo-

-sí, pero entiende que eso es lo que quiero yo-

-¿Por qué quieres que vallan?¿acaso ya no te gusto? ¿es por lo de Abril? O ¿es que ya te has enamorado de otro?-

Cuando él me pregunto si me había enamorado de otro, mi cabeza se llenó de pensamientos, la mayor parte de aquel chico, y unos cuantos de esos pensamientos eran de Jeff.

-n-n-o Ángel, no me eh enamorado de otro, solo que quiero estar con mis amigos también ¿acaso es malo?-

-está bien- suspira un poco-ellos también irán-

-muchas gracias Ángel-

-no hay de que, los veo el viernes en mi casa, a las 5:00 P.M.- dicho eso él se sienta en su pupitre.

Camino a los chicos, ellos sieguen hablando. Les digo a donde iremos, Nohemí rápidamente se niega, al igual que Paulina.

-yo no creo poder, mis padres son algo estrictos respecto a eso- dice Nohemí.

-yo no quiero ir solo porque Ángel nos invitó- dice Paulina.

-vamos chicas, tienen que ir, aunque sea una de las dos-

-es definitivo que yo no poder ir- dice Nohemí.

-anda Paulina, ven tú, no quiero ir si no vienes, tienes que admitir que será divertido-

-está bien, lo are, pero con una condición-

-¡por supuesto! ¿cuál?-

-que Tim acepte ir-

Ambas miramos a Tim, se ve algo nervioso, desde que descubrimos su secreto es se mantiene un poco alejado de Paulina con su personalidad de Masky.

-yo, pues, ustedes saben-

-vamos Tim, no creo que tu "padre" no te permita ir-

-bueno, voy a encontrar la manera y el momento para preguntarle-

-está bien, los veo a todos el viernes en casa de Ángel-

-bueno- dice Tim

-estoy segura de que iras- dice Paulina

Después de eso, nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos, y comenzamos a poner "atención" a la clase.

/

Al fin es viernes, Marco quiso acompañarme, claro no va a dejar a su hermanita sola con su novio, como eh dicho en varias ocasiones, es mi hermano sobreprotector, pero por esa razón lo quiero tanto. Llegamos a la casa de Ángel, el está ahí en un auto enorme; al parecer el que nos llevara será uno de los empleados de Ángel. todos subimos al auto de Ángel, hubo una gran tensión entre, bueno, todos. Al fin llegamos, el hotel en el que estaríamos era enorme, además de que era un edificio precioso, nadie se resiste a entrar, todos corremos a ver qué tal esta por dentro, entonces Ángel toma las llaves de cada una de las habitaciones, una para mí y Paulina, otra para Tim y Marco (lo cual yo creía que era una mala idea) y otra solo para él. Cada uno va a sus respectivas habitaciones. Cuando Paulina y yo entramos a nuestra habitación, casi comenzamos a babear, estaba completamente hermosa.

-chicas, si quieren bajen a ver el mar un rato, esta precioso en esta época, lo más seguro es que les guste- nos dice Ángel con una sonrisa larga en su rostro.

-¿y tú no vienes Ángel?- le pregunto

-no, tengo que ocuparme de unas cosas, quizás los vea por la noche-

-está bien, gracias por invitarnos-

Dicho eso yo y paulina corremos a ver el mar, Marco y Tim ya estaban ahí, ambos estaban en traje de baño, así que yo y paulina corremos a cambiarnos.

Paulina Pov.

Bueno, después de ponernos nuestros bañadores, caminamos de nuevo a la playa, donde nos encontramos a Marco y a Tim debajo de una sombrilla, los dos se veían muy tristes, ninguno estaba acostumbrado a lugares así, y mucho menos Tim, no creo que el hubiera estado en una playa antes.

-Paulina, que te parece si hacemos que los chicos se diviertan un poco- me dice Angélica susurrando.

-bien, cuál es tu plan-

Después de que me dice su plan, ambas comenzamos a reír y corres junto a los chicos, estando ahí, yo tome del Brazo a Tim, y Angélica toma a Marco, entonces lo soltamos justo cuando llegamos al mar.

-me vengare de ti querida hermana- le dice Marco a Angélica

Yo comienzo a reírme, entonces veo a Tim, casi empiezo a babear por completo, su cuerpo era… bueno… lo que toda una chica quiere un tipo con abdomen "marcado", pero noto algo en él, en vez de estar enojado o tratar de venirse, se está riendo, al parecer algo le pareció divertido en esto.

-que sucede Tim, note vengaras-

-¿pero por qué?- me dice entre carcajadas –fue divertido-

Lo ayudo a levantarse, después, caminamos de regreso a la playa. Después de un rato, jugamos un rato con la pelota, después nadamos, e intentamos asustar a Marco mientras estaba nadando, al final, hacemos un pequeño picnic. Cuando terminamos un día de diversión, volvemos al hotel y nos ponemos algo de ropa limpia. Me quedo con Angélica, ambas vemos la televisión un rato en la habitación, hasta que ella se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

-saldré a tomar algo de aire- me dice.

-está bien, yo iré a ver a Tim, quizás me des aburra un poco-

-claro, te veré en un rato-

Después de decir eso, ella sale de la habitación, yo me levanto y salgo también. Camino hasta la habitación de Tim y Marco, cuando llego toco la puerta y me abre Marco.

-oh, Paulina, vamos pasa-

-muchas gracias Marco-

Camino adentro y veo a Tim sentado frente al ventilador, yo lo miro tiernamente y me siento junto a él.

-me iré a Bañar- dice marco

-está bien, te espero- dice Tim

Entonces me quedo sentada junto a él, con el ventilador soplando nuestra cara. Comienzo a pensar en la canción "breakfast in bed" de train mientras estoy ahí. Apoyo mi cabeza en el hombro de Tim, y sierro mis ojos, me pongo a pensar, ¿Por qué lo niegas? ¿él te gusta cierto? ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-Paulina, yo- me dice Tim, con un tono de voz muy seco.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-es que tu…. Tu…-

-sí, yo que-

-tu nunca que me dijiste quien te gustaba-dicho eso él apoya su cabeza en sus rodillas muy apenado.

-lamento no habértelo dicho, fuiste muy valiente al confesarme tus sentimientos, y yo no eh podido decirte lo que en realidad siento por ti-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-quiero decir, que tú me gustas Tim, me gustas mucho-

-pero…- él se pone de pie y se sienta a la orilla de su cama, yo me siento junto a él.

-calma Tim, lamento no haberte dicho esto antes, pero tenía miedo-

-te comprendo, pero hay algo que aun no entiendo-

-que sucede-

-no entiendo, como es que una chica tan impresionante como tu puede llegarse a enamorar de un solitario como yo, aun cuando sabes mi secreto, aun cuando sabes quién soy en realidad, ¿después de saber mi verdad quieres estar conmigo? No lo comprendo-

-Tim- lo sujeto de los hombros y lo miro a la cara –yo te quiero por muchas razones, tu nunca me mentirías, nunca me arias daño, seas quien seas quiero estar contigo, porque… si algún día te llegara a pasar algo yo… yo…-

Cubro mu cara con mis manos y comienzo a llorar, mi cabeza se llenó de pensamientos, Tim vivía con un monstruo, de seguro si se enamoraba de mí y yo de él, ese monstro lo mataría, ¿es verdad que tú y el nunca podremos estar juntos? ¡porque tiene que pasarme esto! Me enamorado en ocasiones anteriores, pero nunca eh sentido lo que siento por Tim. Entonces, siento que sus brazos me rodean, el me da un tierno y muy cálido abrazo… ese abrazo me hizo sentir tan feliz, mi corazón se aceleró a mil por hora, el calor que me transmitía ese abrazo se sentía hermoso, pero ¿Por qué me abrazaba?

-Paulina, lamento acerté sentir así, me gustas mucho, y yo también quiero estar contigo, no me interesa lo que me diga Slenderman, si me llegara a Matar… solo quiero que tu estés bien, porque, te quiero demasiado-

Él me toma ambos brazos y me hace verlo a la cara, con sus manos seca mis lágrimas, y acerca su rostro al mío, el me besa. Estaba Feliz, al fin estaba con la persona que verdaderamente quería, no me importaba que tan mancadas tuviera las manos, yo quería estar con él, ahora entiendo porque todos dicen que el amor es ciego…

End Paulina Pov.

Salí a caminar un rato, quería olvidarme de mis problemas, la playa era hermosa, y la luna le daba un toque perfecto, estaba en paz, yo sola caminando en esa playa, tan cerca de ese interminable mar… todo era perfecto, Ángel no estaba aquí, para molestarme. No digo que lo odie, es mi novio, pero, no puedo evitar tenerle un gran rencor por lo que me ha hecho, a Abril tampoco la odio, solo estoy celosa de ella, ella obtuvo lo que quería, y eso era la atención extrema de Ángel. para se sincera ya no me interesa tanto, mis sentimientos por Ángel están saliendo de mi lentamente, el pierde un gran lugar en mi corazón. Al parecer el único que ocupa un lugar en mi corazón, es ese chico, el cual aún no recuerdo su nombre, lo que me parece extraño, si compartí una larga parte de mi vida con él, ¿Por qué lo eh olvidado? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar su nombre? Su rostro está grabado en mi corazón, él fue una persona que me trajo tanta felicidad, el llego a mi vida en el momento que más sufría, y gracias a él, soy tan feliz. Entonces, escucho que detrás de mí hay alguien, alguien me está hablando.

-¿acaso no es muy tarde para que señoritas como tu este fuera?- esa voz, fría era la de Jeff

¿Qué hace Jeff aquí? ¿como llego?¿encerio sera **Jeff?**

* * *

**soy una rara.3. pero no importa, bueno un amigo me pregunto, de que se trataba lo uqe esta entre comillas al inicio de los capitulos, pues aqui esta tu respuesta:son retrospectovas que tiene Angelica, la mayoria son referentes al chico que olvido. Listo aqui esta el capitulo 14 u.u tarde en hacerlo no teia ideas D: el caso es que lo termine u.u gracias de verdad por los reviews, por leerla por todo, eso simplemente me motiva a seguir escribiendola :'D grasias Dazai Azumi los ama a todos :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Jeff, My bloody love

Capitulo 15

"_que me estaba pasando, porque todo el tiempo pensaba en el ¿estaba enamorada? Pero porque no podía sacar a ese chico de mi mente, soy solo una niña, no entiendo nada sobre sentimientos, ¿Por qué me eh enamorado de este chico? Él no tiene nada de especial, es solo un niño, pero… el me ayudo, él es el único que se preocupa por mí, el, aun cuando yo no lo conocía, se acercó a mi cuando nadie lo hizo, el hizo lo que nadie quiso hacer, me ayudo, fue mi amigo, y por esa razón yo me eh enamorado de él, pero, ahora Tengo que aceptar lo que nadie podrá aceptar de él, tengo que devolverle el favor, no me importa que tan malo sea, yo siempre estaré a su lado"_

Voltee a ver quién era la persona que me estaba llamando, y como lo sospechaba, era Jeff, ¿pero que hacia aquí? Y la pregunta mas importante ¿Cómo fue que llego aquí?

-¿y bien? ¿no vas a decir nada?-

-dis-disculpa, pero me sorprendiste-

-sí, creo que causo eso en algunas personas- me dice con un tono un poco burlón.

-pe-pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-yo-mueve su cabeza al mar-no lo sé, quizás, solo quería verte-

-y-o, yo, pues… es enserio- le dije muy nerviosa.

Mientras lo miro, escucho que suena mi teléfono, así que lo intento sacar de la bolsa de mi short, pero como mis manos son un poco torpes, se me cae a la arena, así que me arrodillo y comienzo a limpiarlo. Entonces, siento que él se acerca a mí, se sienta en la arena y con su voz dura y frio me dice.

-¿no crees que es hora de dormir?-

Me da un tremendo susto, y accidentalmente lo golpeó con mi brazo, el cae al agua empapándose la polera completamente, yo no puedo resistirme la risa y comienzo a reír como toda una maniaca.

-oye, no te burles, ¿o quieres mojarte tu también?-

-di-disculpa- le digo entre carcajadas –pero eso fue tan gracioso-

-Bien, pero me tendré que quitar esto, o quizás me resfrié, y como sabes no tengo un médico personal-

Él se quita la polera, y camina a otra parte.

-te veré… cuando vuelvas a casa- me dice mientras camina.

Yo lo veo partir, y camino un poco más por la playa, hasta que decido volver a mi habitación. Cuando llego no veo a Paulina por ningún lado, y cada vez era más tarde, tenía severas sospechas de que podría estar haciendo con Tim, claro que, no creo que sea nada malo, de seguro se quedó jugando con algunos de los videojuegos de Marco.

/

Se hiso de mañana, Paulina esta recostada en el sofá de la habitación, parece que llego muy tarde anoche. La cubrí con una sábana, y me dispuse a tomar un poco de cereal para desayunar. Un rato después, Paulina se despierta al fin, y ambas salimos de la habitación con rumbo a el restaurant, Ángel nos estaría esperando ahí con los chicos para desayunar. Bueno, para resumir, Paulina y yo nos vestimos con ropa limpia y fuimos a comer algo, cuando llegamos Tim ya estaba ahí, Marco y Ángel también. Note un comportamiento extraño en Tim y Paulina, justo cuando llegamos ella tomo el asiento junto a Tim y lo tomo del brazo.

-Oh, paso algo anoche que nosotros no nos hayamos enterado- Dice Marco con una sonrisa pícara.

-Tim ¿recuerdas que hicimos anoche?- dice Paulina sonriendo.

-sí, fue algo tan… Extraño- Dice Tim agachando la cabeza

-Sí, estuviste tan… bueno Extraño-

-sí, pero tú te comportaste muy salvajemente-

-¿Qué carajos hicieron anoche Tim?- digo yo arqueando la ceja.

-¡jugamos Call of Duty! ¿Qué pensabas Angélica?- dice Paulina.

-ósea… que no pasó nada fuera de lo normal- le pregunto.

-Por supuesto que no… por ahora-

Después de eso, todos comenzamos a Reír y nos dispusimos a desayunar. Un rato después, Ángel nos llevó a la piscina de hotel, que, tengo que admitir, era grandiosa. Ninguno resistió a tentación, así que corrimos a vestirnos con los bañadores y entramos al agua. Tengo que admitir, que era la primera vez que me divertí con Ángel después de lo de Abril, pero como dije, eso no hace que olvide lo que hiso. Después de un rato en la alberca salimos y fuimos al bar, claro no consumiríamos bebidas alcohólicas, pero, claro algo teníamos que hacer ahí.

Pasamos el rato, tomamos un par de refrescos jugamos al billar. Después de unas horas de diversión, nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones a dormir. Cuando despertamos, empacamos, porque era hora de irnos. Subimos al auto, para ese momento de una manera inocente, ya que no sabríamos que nos encontraríamos al legar a casa. Llegamos a la ciudad, Marco y yo tomamos un taxi, Paulina y Tim, partieron en otro. Justo cuando llegamos a casa, cada uno fue a su habitación a dejar las cosas, entonces escuche que alguien me llamaba al teléfono.

-¡Angélica dime que estar ahí!- Era Paulina, se oía muy histérica.

-¿Qué te sucede Paulina?-

-MI-MI- ¡mi hermano!- me dijo entre sollozos

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- le pregunto un poco asustada.

-El está… esta…-

-¡esta que!-

-El está muerto-

Entonces, me quedo paralizada ¿muerto? Pero quien le aria esto a un chico como el, no era un mal tipo, Lo conocí poco pero no creo que alguien quisiera hacerle eso. Entonces recibí un mensaje, era de Ángel, algo le pasaba a él también.

"**Angélica, necesito tu apoyo, por favor ven a mi casa…. Mi hermanita menor… ella ah… sido asesinada"**

¿otro asesinato? Pero quien estaría haciendo eso…. Ninguno de los dos tenía derecho a morir, ¿porque? La hermanita de Ángel, Emile, tan solo tenía 10 años, y el hermano de Paulina, Matt tenía 14.

/

Al día siguiente fueron dos funerales, de los que eran tan solo niños, de los que no merecían morir. El funeral estuvo lleno de lágrimas, y mucho llanto, asistí a ambos, al de la hermana de Ángel, tanto como al del hermano de Paulina. Mientras estaba sentada junto a Paulina, note que su rostro estaba demasiado Triste, en un momento pude oír salir unas palabras de su boca.

-me vengare de quien te haya matado Matt, lo juro- susurro

Ella estaba demasiado devastada, pero al mismo tiempo estaba enojada, ¿Por qué alguien mataría a Matt? Esa noche me despedí de Paulina, mi padre no me permitiría quedarme toda la noche ahí, así que volví a casa. Entre al baño que está en mi habitación y me dispuse a ducharme, i cabeza se llenó de cientos de preguntas sobre esto, no entendía porque alguien dañaría a un par de niños. Entonces, escuche un ruido proveniente de la ventana, de seguro era Jeff, así que rápidamente Salí de la ducha y me vestí con mi pijama dentro del baño, después Salí y lo mire sentado al costado de mi cama.

-valla, hasta que regresas de tu viaje- me dice.

-todo ha sido un poco estresante, enserio quería salir un poco-

-bien, ahora que estas aquí… ¿quieres jugar una partida de Call of Duty?-

-por supuesto, lo are-

Jugamos un rato, entonces, vi a Jeff, por un segundo creí haber notado color azul en sus ojos, pero solo fue mi imaginación, estaba recordando al chico que más eh amado en la vida. Entonces, mi cabeza se invade de un nombre. "Jeffrey" ese nombre, era el nombre del chico. Después de un rato, Jeff se fue y yo me fui a dormir.

"**Estaba caminando, ¿Cómo había llegado aquí? Estaba en la escuela, nadie estaba aquí más que yo. Entonces, escucho que alguien llora, camino un poco más para averiguar quién es, y veo, la persona que llora es Paulina**

**-Todo es tu culpa, tú lo trajiste- me dice entre sollozos**

**¿yo lo traje? ¿pero a quién? Retrocedo un poco, y miro a Matt y a Emile, ambos llorando y con puñaladas en todos su cuerpo.**

**-ha sido todo tu culpa- me dicen los dos.**

**Miro a mi izquierda, estaba Ángel, él también dijo eso, no entendía ¿a quién traje? ¿Qué es lo que eh hecho? Jeff… ¿el será el que los mato? Todo era muy confuso para mí, no entendía que pasaba yo no quise que Jeff entrara a mi vida ¿Por qué todos me culpaban de esto?**

**Camino lentamente buscando una salida, me sentía culpable, ¿Por qué todo esto estaba pasando? Mientas camino, escucho pasos detrás de mí, esos pasos eran los de Jeff, mire su sonrisa y sus ojos, se veía más psicópata que de costumbre.**

**-no los necesitas me tienes a mí- me dice y comienza a reír"**

A la mañana siguiente, me dispongo a Desayunar con Marco, después ambos nos dirigimos a la escuela. Cuando llegamos, veo a Paulina aún muy triste, hoy enterrarían a su hermano, ella estaba soportando muchas cosas, había sido una suerte que ella quisiera venir a la escuela. Después de la escuela, asistí al entierro. La hermana de Ángel seria enterrada en privado, con solo familiares. Pero Paulina me invito a mí para estar con ella, el ultimo da que vería a su hermano.

/

Paso el entierro, Paulina y yo nos quedamos en la tumba, ella estaba muy triste, se sentó frente a esta y la abrazo, no lo podía creer, ella le tenía un gran aprecio a su hermano, no pudo evitar llorar mientras abrazaba la lápida.

-Lo lamento tanto Matt- dice mientras llora.

-Vano Paulina, el está en un mejor lugar, nada de esto ha sido tu culpa-

-no, eso no es lo que trato de decir-

-¿entonces que te sucede?- le digo mientras me siento junto a ella

-le pido disculpas, porque yo, antes de irme al viaje, le dije cosas terribles-

-vamos, no creo que sea algo tan malo-

-¡si lo es! Yo, me pelee con él, él se dio cuenta de que Tim entraba a mi cuarto por las noches, y como todo buen hermano, él quería una explicación a eso yo no sé ladi, al contrario, lo degrade, le grite cosas horrendas, le dije que era un idiota y que no se lo dijera a mis padres, le dije que inventaría cualquier cosa si el abría la boca, fui tan estúpida, él nunca me lo perdonara-

Ella abrazo la tumba aún más fuerte y se disculpó cada vez más, estaba muy triste, así que pongo mi mano sobre su hombro e intento calmarla.

-Paulina, él fue un gran hermano, y donde quiera que este, el está feliz, y estoy segura de que te perdona, porque el ahora, debe de estarte viendo, y él se debe de dar cuenta de lo mucho que lo querías y aun quieres, no te sientas mal, el, ahora está bien-

En ese momento, ella se da la vuelta y me abraza, estaba muy triste, yo también, odiaba ver a Paulina así, la quiero mucho, ojala y se ponga bien. Mientras ella me abraza, volteo al frente, miro el cementerio lleno de tumbas, y entre ellas, una figura, la figura de ese chico de la larga sonrisa y sin parpados, usando la polera blanca y los pantalones negros, observando, le tenía tanto rencor, yo sabía que él había hecho todo esto, y mientras más me hacer que a él, más daño le ara a las personas que más quiero.

* * *

**Una disculpa por tardarme, pero eh estado muy ocupada en la semana u.u, bien, aqui esta la historia, ojala les guste el capitulo, y chicas si les gusta Jeff, imaginense que son Angelica, y sigan la historia como si ustede fueran ella X3 dicho esto, gracias por leer :3**


	16. Chapter 16

Jeff, My bloody love

Capitulo 16

"_¿morir? Eso es para idiotas. ¿Por qué acabaría con mi vida? ¿Por qué trataría de hacerme daño? Si, mi hermana murió, mi madre también, ¿y? ¿a quién le interesa? Ellas se han ido, no significa que yo las quiera seguir. Yo sé quien tuvo la culpa, pero no quiero recordarlo, si lo deseara, ya lo hubiera matado, el chico que les hiso esto ya estará bajo una tumba. Pero, como ya lo eh olvidado toso, solo me resta seguir con mi vida y ver qué sucede al final de esta…"_

Jeffrey. ¿Por qué tenía que recordarlo en el momento más inapropiado? Se lo dije a Paulina, ella decidió ayudarme. Estaba muy asustada, tenía miles de preguntas, busque en fotos, álbumes, Libretas, y cosas viejas, solo recordaba Jeffrey, pero, tenía que haber más ¿cierto? Mis preguntas se contestarían solo cuando descubriera el nombre del chico. Nombres, apellidos, encontré miles de fotografías, la mayoría eran de ese chico y de mí. ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo? Compartimos, tontona años, y no lo recuerdo. ¿no parece ser extraño que no haya recordado nada del? Pero… ¿porque?

Fui a la casa de Paulina, ella tenía libro viejos, y algunos álbumes, quizás y encontraríamos algo. Buscamos por un par de horas, hasta que nos dimos por vencidas. Entonces, Paulina recordó que tenía un álbum viejo en el sótano, así que bajamos a investigar. Cuando estábamos ahí, note que había cientos de cosas antiguas, muchas de épocas de guerra, otras aún más antiguas.

-¿Qué son todas estas cosas Paulina?-

-oh, esto, son solo antiguos recuerdos familiares, mi familia los ha mantenido en un buen estado durante tantos años, me encantan estas cosas… adoro las cosas históricas-

-bueno, creo que tu familia sabe conservar cosas demasiado bien-

-¿pero sabes qué?- dice mientras toma un extraño aro –yo podría tener descendencia de brujas-

-pero que dices- le digo mientras me rio.

-es verdad, yo podría tenerla, mira esos libros antiguos, además, si lo fuera tienes que admitir que sería genial-

Ambas comenzamos a reír, y comenzamos a buscar el dicho álbum. Cuando al fin lo encontramos, note que era muy bonito, y no muy antiguo, así que subimos a la alcoba de Paulina, y comenzamos a ojearlo. La mayor parte de la imágenes contenían fotos mías con Paulina, de vez en cuando podrías ver una de ese chico, Jeffrey. Hasta que, encontramos una imagen con nombres escritos al reverso, y una pequeña nota.

"**Para mis mejores amigos**

**Espero que sean felices,**

**Los extrañare mucho**

**Nos volveremos a ver**

**Angélica Harrison**

**Paulina Ortiz**

**Jeffrey Woods**

**Liu Woods"**

Bien, tenía los nombres, pero, ¿Por qué aun no recordaba nada? Había algo en ellos, quizás, aun mas importante de lo que busco. Luego recordé a Jeff ¿es solo una coincidencia haberme encontrado con él? Tengo entendido que él y este chico llevan el mismo nombre, ¿acaso Jeff no es….?¡no eso es imposible! Su rostro, su cabello, todo en ellos es diferente, pero no me podía quitar de encima ese pensamiento, sé que hay cientos de personas que tienen ese nombre, pero todo esto era demasiado extraño. Si mi teoría llegara a ser cierta ¿Qué pasaría después? Se lo tendría que decir a Jeff…. No lo creo, no creo que le interese saber esto.

-¿no crees que es extraño?- me pregunta Paulina

-sí, pero, ahora que sabemos la verdad, no creo que debamos buscar más-

-¡pero qué dices! ¿no quieres saber que fue del?- me dice Paulina con una sonrisa

-Paulina el…- me quedo callada y agacho la cabeza

-pero… ¿Qué sucede?- dice mientras se acerca a mí.

-el, está muerto Paulina, mi tía me lo dijo cuándo Salí del hospital hace 3 años-

-lo lamento, yo, no sabía eso-

Me quede sentada con la cabeza hacia abajo, y sin darme cuanta comenzó a llorar. ¿Por qué cada vez que lloro me siento mejor? No creo ser la única que se siente así. Me quede sentada observando el espacio, Paulina estaba junto a mí, dándome un abrazo, ella sabía cómo me sentía, yo había perdido a mi mejor amigo, al igual que a mi hermana y a mi madre. Después de un tiempo subimos de regreso a la habitación de Paulina. Hablamos por un par de horas, hasta queso dio la hora de irme. Camine hasta llegar a mi casa, y estando ahí, solo subí a mi habitacion. no podía dejar de pensar en ese chico, parecía una chica enamorada. Pensé tanto en él, que me quede dormida.

Claro, como todas las noches, Jeff llego, y como tengo el sueño ligero me desperté. Pero esta vez, no tenía esos ánimos de verlo, estaba enfadada, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo.

Nohemí Pov.

Todas estas semanas eh tenido esta misma duda, ¿Por qué Angélica y Paulina me ocultan cosas importantes? Ambas han estado hablando con Tim de cosas sin sentido, cosas que no entiendo y no creo poder entender. Quiero sabes el porqué, quiero ayudarlas, son muy buenas amigas mías, pero comienzo a sospechar que no confían en mí, no me han dicho nada, tienen problemas y no quieren hablar de ellos. Bien, comenzó a investigar, sabía que su problema era enorme, así que en contacte con el Hermano de Angélica, Marco, quizás el sabía algo de esto. Lo fui a buscar a su casa mientras Angélica estaba fuera, como dije, quizás obtenga información. Cuando llegue toque la puerta, y Marco me invito a pasar.

-hola Marco- le dije un poco seria

-Hola, Nohemí, ¿quieres algo de beber?- Me dice

-no gracias- le digo con una sonrisa.

Él se queda sentado junto a mí, hasta que comenzamos una conversación. Le hice preguntas de todo tipo, la mayoría sobre Angélica, hasta que recordé, Angélica estaba hablando de un chico hace unos días, así que le pregunte a Marco si sabía algo de eso.

-no, aunque la verdad, un par de veces la eh escuchado hablar con alguien en su habitación, no le eh preguntado porque creo que si me meto en sus cosas será algo incómodo para ella, y solo creo que habla por teléfono con su novio… Ángel-

Me puse a penas ¿enserio es ángel? O será que hay otro chico, no soy una detective súper estrella, pero aria el intento para descubrir lo que pasaba, quería ayudarlas, y no encontraba otra manera de hacerlo. Salí de la casa un rato después y me puse a caminar, hasta que llegue al tope de la ciudad, ósea, donde se encontraba la entrada al bosque. Hay cientos de relatos sobre este bosque, muchos dicen que dentro de él, hay un demonio, un demonio con la capacidad de asesinar a toda la ciudad, pero que nunca sale por el día, dicen que el teme a la luz del sol. Otros dicen que en el bosque se ocultan muchos asesinos, todos y cada uno de ellos, dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por acabar con la vida de cualquier persona. Mire por unos segundos el camino obscuro dentro del bosque. Entonces, escuche una voz, alguien me llamaba.

-Hola, Nohemí- era la voz de Robie, el chico que tanto me gusta.

-o-hola Robie- le digo muy nerviosa.

Él se acerca lentamente a mí, y con una sonrisa me dice.

-creo que no deberías ir al bosque a estas horas- me dice mientras mira el camino obscuro del bosque.

-no tenía planeado ir, solo que mi casa queda cerca de aquí, y quería ver un poco los arboles-

-bien, entonces te acompañare asta tu casa- me dice sonriendo.

Él toma mi mano, yo me sonrojo demasiado, y le apretó la mano un poco. El camina conmigo hasta llegar a casa, estando ahí, él me sonríe y me da un beso en la frente.

-p-porque haces esto- le pregunto muy nerviosa.

Él se ríe un poco, entonces contesta.

-porque tu Nohemí, me gustas mucho- me dice sonriendo

Me sonrojo demasiado, las palabras se quedan en mi garganta, no sabía que contestare, este momento era perfecto, además, Rabie es un chico muy Lindo, atento, inteligente… ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

-tu-tú también me gustas- justo cuando digo eso me cubro la boca.

-no tienes por qué estar apenada, no creo que sea algo malo eso, es más, estoy contento porque tú también sientas lo mismo- me dice sonriente.

No entiendo cómo es que Robie tiene una sonrisa en todo momento, me ha contado su vida, y siendo sincera, ha sido dura, no tiene padres, y ahora está viviendo con un amigo suyo, además, que no tiene Familia ni un lugar a donde ir. Él se despide y se va caminando. No sé dónde vive exactamente, pero él me conto que su casa está muy cercana al bosque. Bien, a la mañana siguiente, me senté a desayunar con mis padres y hermanas, entonces Papa encendió la televisión, estaban pasando un reportaje.

"se han incrementado los asesinatos la última semana, pero en el asesinato de anoche, hubo testigos que dieron una descripción del asesino.

-el asesino llevaba una polera blanca, con algunos rasguños, además de unos pantalones negros, note que llevaba unas botas color negro, además parecía ser que su cabello era algo largo, y de un negro completamente intenso, no logre ver la cara porque era un chico muy rápido, pero parecía ser un chico con una edad aproximada a los 17 o 18 años-

Para todo aquel que escuche este reportaje, se le recomienda que si ve a una persona con esta descripción llame rápidamente al 911, ahora pasemos con mas información"

-que mal, un chico tan joven echándose a perder la vida en estas estupideces- dice mi papa mientras le da un sorbo al café.

Me doy la vuelta y miro el reloj, 7:30 A.M. era sábado, y no tenía con quien salir, así que camine por la ciudad un rato. En el camino comenzó a ver todo, era un día normal, las mismas personas en el parque, niños jugando, personas jugando con sus mascotas y muchas otras cosas. Camine un poco más, hasta que llegue al bosque, estando ahí, comenzó a caminar por el camino que está dentro de él. Camine por unos momentos, hasta que comenzó a notar un repentino cambio en mí, me comenzó a sentir nerviosa, mis manos temblaban, y un frio se apodero de mí. Entonces voltee, ahí parado detrás de mí, estaba Robie.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunta un poco nervioso.

-nada, solo quería dar un paseo-

-si él te ve aquí- dice muy nervioso.

-¿verme quien Robie? ¿pasa algo malo?- me estaba comenzando a asustar.

Entonces volteo y miro a un hombre, alto y de largas extremidades, sin rostro y usando ropas formales, el solo estaba parado ahí, mirándome, aun cuando no tenía ojos sabía que él me miraba. Entonces Robie me tomo del brazo y comenzó a correr, me estaba comenzando a asustar, ¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Por qué Robie estaba tan asustado?

El me lleva hasta la salida y me dice que corra a mi casa, así que eso ice. Mire mi reloj, 10 A.M. habían pasado un par de horas desde que Salí de casa, de seguro mis padre me preguntarían la razón, pero yo no tenía explicación para lo sucedido. Tenía el presentimiento de que Robie tenía que ver con el sujeto que vi, ¿serán ciertas las historias que cuenta la gente? ¿ese hombre alto es el demonio del que tanto se habla? Mi cabeza se comenzó a llenar de dudas, no tenía la menor idea que pasaba en ese lugar, y temía que algo le pasara a Robie.

Esa noche casi no dormí, estaba angustiada, tenía miedo que ese hombre le hiciera algo terrible a Robie, además, empezaba a tener sospechas, quizás Angélica y Paulina ya sabrán algo de él. Entonces, mientras estoy recostada en mi cama cuestionándome, escucho que alguien entra por la ventana, mis cabellos se ponen de puntas, y entonces, la persona que entro, me sujeta y me hace ponerme de pie. Lo mire, usaba un Hoodie color naranja, y su rostro no se podía ver, estaba oculto en una gran sombra que le hacia el hoodie. Entonces, el chico se descubre la cara.

-hola Nohemí, soy Robie, o mejor dicho, Hoodie-

Comienzo a temblar. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿me abre involucrado en lo mismo en lo que están Paulina y Angélica? Será que… yo también viviré angustiada… ¿seré asesinada?

* * *

**u.u bueno, acabe con el capitulo 16, perdon por no actualizar antes, pero esta semana ah sido estresante, :I pero, si la leyeron aun cuando me tarde mucho, quiero agradecerselos, :'D muchas gracias por leer la historia, casi la acabo y estoy un poco nostálgica u.u Bien, muchas gracias por leer, y que sigan leyendo maravillosas historias :D**


	17. Chapter 17

"_para que vivir la vida, si la vas a vivir sufriendo. Todas las personas que creen que son desdichadas lo repiten todo el tiempo, para mí, ese tipo de personas son solo mierda. Personas que sufren por amor, por una ruptura, por no tener algo, todos ellos no saben vivir la vida, no en abierto los ojos, y es verdad que nadie podrá abrírselos. Pero, esas personas no son nada comparadas con los abusadores, los asesinos, violadores, todos ellos, no son solo un montón de mierda, sino que también, no saben cómo vivir esta vida. Había una persona que se encargaba de ellas, pero esa persona, murió, no literalmente, sigue dentro de una persona normal, pero ese espíritu justiciero y asesino, ha muerto. Lamento decir, que esa persona, era…. yo"_

Mi mente se llenó de desesperación. ¿Por qué pasaban estas cosas? Robie, porque… ¿acaso él también es de los amigos de Jeff? ¿Robie es su verdadero nombre? Siempre me tengo que llenar la cabeza de dudas. Me senté en el helado piso de mi alcoba, a pensar. Mira una foto del Jeffrey, el chico que alguna vez fue mi amigo… no podía creerlo, ¿el seria Jeff? según yo, el chico está muerto, pero… ¿acaso es coincidencia que se llamen exactamente igual? Mis dudas no se aclaran, sigo mirando la foto del chico, y en mi cabeza lo comparo con Jeff, son totalmente diferentes, pero estoy segura que Jeff no nació con esa cara, pero… su cabello, el de Jeff es negro, los ojos de Jeff son Oscurón y profundos… pero los de este chico, son tierno, tienen un color azul precioso, su cabello es castaño claro, son totalmente diferentes.

Observe la imagen por un largo tiempo, solo quería saber el porqué. Entonces, mire por la ventana, Jeff estaba subiendo, yo corrí y me senté en mi cama, escondiendo la foto en mi espalda. El me mira algo extrañado, sabía que ocultaba algo.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?- me pregunta.

-ni-nada- le digo nerviosa.

él se acerca lentamente a mí, así que yo rápido suelto la foto, haciéndola caer bajo mi cama, el me mira, comienza a revisar que no tenga nada, y después de hacerlo, solo se aleja y se sienta en la ventana.

-¿quieres ir a dar un paseo?- me dice.

-por supuesto- extrañamente acepte, ciega y tontamente.

El me ayuda a bajar por la ventana y caminamos durante unos minutos por la calle obscura y solitaria, hasta llegar al bosque. Estando ahí, Jeff toma mi mano, y comienza a mirar a todos los espacios. Después de eso, me lleva lentamente hasta una cabaña justo en medio del bosque. Estando ahí, él se sienta en el pórtico y me hace una seña con las manos, quería que fuse a donde esta él. Camine y me senté a su lado.

-¿has notado algo?- me dice.

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunto un poco extrañada.

-que- da un suspiro- cada vez me temes un poco menos, que aun siendo un asesino, tengo sentimientos, y aunque no quería tenerlos, los tengo, ya que sin ellos, yo no tendría la familia que tengo ahora, no tendría una amiga en este mundo, pero no lo entiendo ¿Cómo aun puedo tenerlos? Si yo los perdí el día en el que comencé a matar, solo me preocupaba por mí, por mi diversión, por mi seguridad, solo por mí, hasta que llegue a esta cabaña-

Yo le sonrió y lo miro tiernamente.

-porque, aun si eres un asesino, eres un humano, y tienes todo el derecho a tener sentimientos. O quizás porque no tenías por quien preocuparte antes, hasta que encontraste esta casa, gracias a eso, encontraste personas que te aceptaron, además de una familia que también se preocupa por ti no importa que aspecto tengan, ellos son tu familia, así como yo, no me interesa como seas por fuera, que tan frio, manipulador, o sádico seas, sé que en alguna parte de tu interior hay un corazón-

Ese era un tierno momento, él se queda callado mirando la luna brillando, todo parecía ser diferente a otras veces, esta vez estábamos hablando como verdaderos amigos, y parecía ser, que yo estaba despertando buenas emociones en Jeff, el asesino más sádico y frio que conozco. Mientras veo la Luna, escucho que alguien habré la puerta, rápidamente Jeff voltea a ver quién es, parecía estar asustado por algo. Entonces, miro al chico en la puerta, tenía un extraño aspecto, usaba un traje exactamente igual al tipo de un videojuego, parecía un chico normal, hasta que bajo el libro que sostenía en su rostro.

Su rostro era… como el de un fantasma, o al menos creo que eso era ese chico. Sus ojos eran profundos, color negro, en el centro una pupila color rojo sangre, y de ellos chorreaban algunas lágrimas, de lo que parecía ser sangre.

-¿a quién as traído Jeff?- le pregunta ese chico.

-a una amiga, ¿tienes algún problema Ben?- le dice Jeff algo enojado

-bien, si fueras tan caballero de invitarla a pasar en lugar de estar aquí afuera donde slenderman te pueda ver, es tu problema-

-¿él no está dentro de la cabaña?- pregunta Jeff mientras se pone de pie

-no, él se fue hace unas horas, dudo que vuelva el día de hoy- dice el chico mientras entra a la cabaña.

Jeff, se da la vuelta y me mira, entonces, estira su brazo y me ayuda a levantarme. Camino con el asta adentro, donde veo a muchas personas, a una niña, de no más de 10 años, al chico Ben, a uno que me pareció que era Robie, además de a un chico, el cual no tenía ojos, y usaba una máscara azul, al verlo me causo temor, y extrañamente estaba… ¿jugando un videojuego?. Entonces, entro todo ellos, sobresalto uno, un chico con una máscara, sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro, ese chico, como muchas ya abran adivinado, era Tim.

/

Estuve hablando con ellos por unas horas, hasta que decidí volver a casa, Jeff me acompaño. Lo que me parecía tan extraño, es que, ellos aun siendo asesinos, Fantasmas, lo que se supondría espectros de mal, eran tan buenos tipos, eso significa que no todo lo que creo malo lo es. Llegue a mi casa y me quede dormida. Lo más seguro es que me esperaran muchas sorpresas mañana.

Jeff Pov

Esa noche fue algo especial, casi la única persona cuerda que aun conocía, me consideraba su amigo. Eh tratado de tener amigos antes, personas normales, pero justo cuando estoy trabando una relación con alguien, hay algo que lo arruina, y ya me arte de eso. Lo admito, me encanta matar, puedo estar loco, puede que haya matado a las personas que más amaba, pero fue porque todo lo hice sin pensar, en ese momento llego una locura que me consumió e hiso que yo matara. Pero que yo haya hecho todo eso no significa que no me sienta solo nunca. Eh traído a muchas personas a mi maldad, no solo a Jane, sino a una chica en especial, que decidió ser exactamente igual a mi, tener mi rostro, con la leve diferencia de que ella tiene los parpado cosidos. Su nombre es Nina, pero eso no explica lo que quiero dar a entender.

Bueno, para no explicar más otras cosas, comenzare con lo que en realidad quiero contar. Después de llevarla a su casa, camine por la obscura calle, esa noche no tenía esas ansias de matar, así que llegaría a casa limpio, o eso creía. Camine por el helado sendero del bosque, con el rumbo a mi hogar, pero poco antes de llegar, alguien se cruzó en mi camino, el hombre alto, y sin rostro, mejor dicho slenderman.

-¿con quién estuviste toda la noche Jeff?- me dice algo enojado.

-con nadie, solo Salí a lo de siempre a matar y beber- le digo mientras intento retomar mi rumbo.

-¡mientes!- me dice mientras me toma de la polera y me levanta en el aire –tu polera esa completamente limpia, además, ¿crees que no me entero de lo que sucede en este bosque? Soy el que lo vigila, el que controla todo aquí, se que estuviste con una chica-

-yo no eh estado con nadie, sabes que no tengo amigos fuera de este bosque-

-¿Quién dice que ella es solo tu amiga? ¿no recuerdas lo que paso con Nina? Se que tu y ella traen algo mas-

-¡no es cierto! ¡yo no eh estado con nadie nunca! ¡no recuerdas que estoy solo! ¡mate a todo lo que me importaba! Ahora… solo los tengo a ustedes-

-¡no mientas!- me grita, mientras me da un golpe en la cara y me deja en el suelo.

El estaba muy enojado en ese momento, tanto, que comenzó a golpearme múltiples veces, hasta que comencé a escupir sangre, pero aun al verme sufrir, seguía golpeándome, claro, es un demonio sin sentimientos. El paro cuando los golpes ya habían sido demasiados, y yo no podía defenderme de él, porque lo más probable era que me matara.

-espero que aprendas, no quiero verte con personas como ella otra vez- me dice mientras se adentra en el bosque.

Yo solo me levante y me limpie la sangre, después de eso, solo camine un poco por el bosque asta llegara a casa, cuando llegue todos estaban actuando normalmente, Sally jugaba con sus muecas, Ben jugaba videojuegos con Eyeless, Hoodie leía un comic, y Masky se concentraba en su libro "el festín de los cuervos" yo solo entre, haciendo lo mismo que ellos, fingía que nada estaba pasando. Me recosté sobre mi vieja cama a reflexionar, solo habían pasado 3, casi 4 años desde que me volví como soy, ósea, lo que yo considero perfección, pero que otras personas no ven en mí.

A la mañana siguiente, solo despierto voy a el intento de cocina que tenemos en casa. Tome una manzana y la metí en mi boca, después tome una soda de lata de la hielera de Masky y me senté frente al televisor. Mire por unos momentos el techo, asta que escucho a Hoodie llamarme desde otro lado de la habitación.

-Jeff… se que te hiso slender anoche- me dice un poco triste.

-no interesa, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mi, yo estoy bien-

-lo se Jeff, pero me preocupa tu estabilidad emocional, se que te sientes solo todo el tiempo, tu me lo dijiste un día- me dice mientras me toma del hombro.

-si, puede que me sienta algo solo, pero los tengo a ustedes, son como mi familia, asi que por eso slender tiene razón, ustedes me apoyaron primero, no debo reemplazarlos-

-¡tu no nos reemplazas!- dice Hoodie frunciendo el ceño –yo también me eh enamorado, no pretendo reemplazarlo ni hacerles daño, le hice más daño a ella al mentirle, le dije que me llamaba Robie para ocultar mi identidad, cuando mi nombre es Brian, le dije cientos de cosas, todas ellas falsas, tu también hiciste lo mismo, me supongo que también te has enamorado, y no te quieres separar de tu… em…. Familia-

-no, yo no me eh enamorado, aunque tienes razón en lo que dices, le eh mentido-

-¿y bien? ¿Aras caso a lo que te dice slender?

-no lo sé, no quiero morir aun, tampoco quiero que le haga daño a nadie que me importe, y sabes que no hay muchas personas que me importen.-

-está bien Jeff, te dejare solo, iré a ver dónde esta Masky-

-adiós Brian- le digo un poco burlón.

El sale de la habitación, y yo me quedo en el sofá. Estaba pensando, ¿aria caso al consejo de hoddie? O ¿seguiría haciendo lo que slenderman me dice? Estaba confundido, pero decidí preguntarle a la persona por la cual estaba pasando esto. Angélica.

* * *

**lamento no haber actualizado antes u-u ya casi una semana sin actualizar, me estoy tardando mucho ;-; gracias a todos, que asta ahora mostraron mucha paticipacion, y lo leyeron varias veses o me dejaron reviews :3 los amo, gracias!**


	18. Chapter 18

Jeff, my bloody love

Capitulo 18

"_soy feliz como soy, pero al mismo tiempo soy desdichada. ¿Por qué deje que mi mundo callera tan rápido desde lo más alto? Era feliz, estaba contenta con mi vida, no entiendo porque deje que mi vida dependiera de él. Es solo un chico, y no quiero sonar como esas chicas que se preocupan solo por tener un novio, y ser popular, pero no puedo evitarlo, ahora se cómo se siente estar enamorada verdaderamente de alguien."_

Jeff vino a mi habitación, me conto lo que había pasado con un… miembro de su familia. Estaba preocupada, sabía que su familia estaba conformada por asesinos, o lo que yo llamaría espectros del mal, y tenía miedo que algo le pasara. No soportaba más, tuve que salir de mi habitación, Jeff recién se había ido, era probable que me lo encontrara vagando aun. Salí de mi habitación con toda cautela, y camine hasta negar al bosque. Estando ahí, solo sentí una fría brisa atravesarme, casi diciéndome que me fuera, pero empuñe mis manos y fruncí el ceño, tenía que tener el valor de entrar.

Camine hasta que mis piernas me lo permitieron, ya que el frio de aquel lugar era insoportable, comenzó a temblar, y mis piernas temblorosas cayeron al pico dejándome de rodillas mientras trataba de cubrir mi cuerpo con mis manos, y titiritaba en el frio intenso. Entonces, ese frio se fue de mi cuerpo, y entro un cálido sentimiento, hasta que vi, que a unos metros había un hombre, alto, sin rostro, además de que estaba usando un traje formal, además de unas extremidades muy largas.

Él se quedó parado, mirándome atentamente, yo comenzó a sentir miedo, hasta que sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro y me decía unas palabras con un tono suave y frio, además de cansado.

-tranquila, él no te matara- me dice la voz fría de Jeff.

Volteo a verlo, estaba en un estado horrible, había sido golpeado brutalmente, sangraba de todos lados, su cara y todo el cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y cortadas, y de su boca salía algo de sangre.-.J-Jeff. ¿Qué te ha sucedido?- le pregunto muy asustada.

-no te preocupes por mí- dice mientas se limpia un poco de sangre- yo estaré bien, pero ahora debes irte-

Entonces, el me ayuda a levantarme, y me acerca a su pecho, volví a sentir ese cálido sentimiento, y mis mejillas se colorearon a un tono rosado, pero pensé de nuevo en el sujeto detrás de nosotros, ¿Quién era él?

-promete que pase lo que pase, no vas a llorar- dice Jeff sosteniéndome en su pecho.

Entonces, una voz entra en mi mente, y comienza a decirme cosas extrañas, hasta que las palabras se volvieron claras.

-hola Angélica, no sabes quién soy, pero yo te conozco muy bien. Mi nombre es slenderman. Sé que debes de estar muy confundida en este momento, pero te lo explicare todo en breve. Jeff es un asesino y lo sabes, y como también debes de saber, él no puede enamorarse, ¿la razón? Porque to no se lo permito. Sé que estarás confundida aun, pero para acabar con esta explicación, solo te diré, que si quieres ser el "sustento emocional" De Jeff, tienes que ser lo mismo que él, una asesina, aunque dudo mucho que puedas serlo-

Me quede pensando esas palabras, mientras estaba caminando sosteniendo los brazos de Jeff, el me llevo hasta la salida del bosque y se despidió de mí. Camine hasta mi casa, con las palabras de aquel hombre grabadas en mi mente, estaba asustada. ¿Qué estaba pasándome? ¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto Jeff? Tenía la necesidad de protegerlo siempre, de estar con él en sus mejores y peores momentos…. ¿pero que estoy diciendo? Él es un asesino, ese tipo, slenderman, me lo dijo, yo no puedo ser su sustento emocional y mucho menos porque aún estoy con Ángel… o eso creo. Tenía serias dudas, pero sabía a quién recurrir para saber la verdad.

Masky Pov.

Angélica llego a la escuela Normalmente, hasta que me hiso una pregunta, sobre Jeff, y una foto que tenía en sus manos. La foto era de un chico un poco blanco, con cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, alto y algo delgado, no tenía ningún parecido a Jeff, pero la pregunta de Angélica era ¿crees que él pueda ser Jeff?. Fue extraño, pero la foto me parecía familiar, pero no sabía de donde, así que cite a las chicas, después de la escuela las llevaría a mi hogar cuando slenderman no estuviera en casa.

/

Salimos de la escuela, y caminamos hasta el bosque. Estando ahí, me quede parado, solo pensando, Paulina y Angélica me miraban extrañadas, no entendían porque me quede paralizado mirando el bosque. Lo único en lo que podía pensar, era en mi seguridad, la seguridad de mis amigos, si Slenderman se da cuenta de todo esto… Bueno, no quiero pensar en que podría hacerme a mí o a Jeff.

-¿Qué sucede Tim?- me dice Paulina un poco curiosa.

-no importa, hay que seguir nuestro camino- le dije retomando el camino.

Camine al lado de Paulina, la tome de la mano y la apreté fuerte, tengo que admitir, tenía miedo. ¿Qué sería de mi si algo le pasa a Paulina? Nunca me perdonaría algo así. Llegamos a la cabaña, solo la mire, aún estaba asustado, si Slenderman estaba dentro, me metería en serios problemas, y lo peor, metería a las chicas en peores. Toque la puerta temblando un poco, esperando que él no estuviese ahí, escuche pasos lentos, que provenían de la casa, mi cuerpo se llenó de temor, hasta que abrieron la puerta. Estaba a salvo, era Ben.

-¿también tu traes personas aquí?- dice Ben un poco enojado.

-lo lamento, tengo que hacerlo-

-bueno, pueden pasar, pero asegúrate de estar alerta, no sé cuándo pueda llegar Slenderman-

-no te preocupes, tendré cuidado, no quiero meterme en líos-

Las invite a pasar, y ellas entraron tranquilamente, aunque note que estaban algo asustadas, claro, ver fantasmas como eyeless Jack, Ben o Sally, estoy seguro que eso les causaba pavor. Camine con ellas hasta una habitación, la cual solo era iluminada por una lámpara. En esa habitación, guardamos algo muy especial para todos, en un baúl, hay recuerdos de nuestro pasado, fotos, cuadros, Juegos, muñecos, todo lo que nos ayude a recordar buenos tiempos. Busque el baúl en la habitación, hasta que lo encontré, estaba cubierto por una capa de polvo, no había sigo tocado en un tiempo. Lo abrí, dentro estaba todo normal, y me puse a buscar las cosas que Jeff había puesto ahí.

Busque por unos minutos, hasta que encontré un álbum de fotos, Jeff me prohibió tocarlo, ya que su contenido es muy importante para él. Comenzó a ojearlo, note que mientras más fotos veía, la expresión de Angélica iba cambiando, su cara se mostraba nostálgica, parecía que su mente se llenó de recuerdos en ese momento, entonces, encontré una imagen, en la que parecía que habían dos niños, un chico, que parecía ser Jeff, y una niña junto a él, de cabello castaño y ojos color café, se parecía mucho a Angélica. Volví a mirar a Angélica, ahora su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, esa niña, en realidad era ella.

Le entregue esa foto, y volví a poner el álbum en su lugar, guarde todo haciendo parecer que no había pasado nada, y yo y las chicas salimos de ahí. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la cabaña, Jeff entra repentinamente, y se sorprende mucho al ver que las chicas están aquí.

-¿pero qué hacen ellas aquí?- dice Jeff entre sorprendido y enojado.

-en, pues… yo… eh….veras…- digo medio balbuceando

-tienes que sacarlas de aquí, ¡ahora! No me interesan los motivos, si Sendero nos ve con ellas… no quiero ni pensarlo- decide Jeff mientras toma a Angélica del brazo.

-¡espera! Tenemos que tener cuidado, no quiero morir hoy…-

-tu solo camina, yo tampoco quiero morir, mucho menos descuartizado por sendero-

Tome a Paulina de la mano, y camine detrás de Jeff. El iba muy apresurado, lo más seguro es que estuviera asustado, porque Jeff preocupado por otros… ni en un millón de años. Jeff llevo a Angélica a su casa, y yo, como era de esperarse acompañe a Paulina. Era algo tarde, las 8:00 P.M. lo más probable, era que sus padres me mataran, quizás de una manera más sádica que la que tiene sendero, digo, por supuesto que la quieren proteger, su hermano Mata acaba de morir, yo mismo fui con ella al entierro, claro que no quieren que su hija sufra el mismo destino.

Cuando entre a su casa, sentí que sus padres me comían con la mirada, no tengo su total aprobación, y mucho menos por traerla tarde casi todos los días. Cuando la deje, su padre solo me miro y la dejo pasar, Pau se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla, después de eso, su padre cerró la puerta. Camine de nuevo a mi hogar, estaba algo pensativo, ¿Jeff y Angélica en que estarán conectados?

camine hasta llegar al bosque y me detuve un poco a mirar el camino. Solo pensé ¿Por qué estas cosas solo nos pasan a nosotros? Lo sé, somos asesinos, pero no importa que tan negro tenga el corazón, creo que también necesito algo de amor. Camine por un minuto, sin mirar atrás, con la capucha de mi hoodie cubriéndome, cuando entonces, escuche a alguien hablándome a tan solo unos metros.

-¿crees que no me daría cuenta Masky?- esa voz fría y tenebrosa, era la de slenderman.

End Masky Pov.

Estaba sola en mi habitación. ¿todo lo que llegue a creer que estaba inventando era real? ¿porque? Mis dudas se aclaraban, pero como era de esperarse, surgían aún más. no sabía qué hacer, ¿Qué podría hacer con esta guerra de sentimientos? A Jeff solo lo veía como un psicópata, pero ahora no se cómo verlo, todo era tan extraño. Di vueltas por mi habitación, hasta que escuche mi teléfono sonar, no era muy tarde, era de esperarse que me llamaran a preguntar por algo de la escuela.

-Hola, Angélica, soy Nohemí- era la voz dulce de Nohemí.

-Oh, hola Nohemí, ¿Qué sucede?-

-pues… creo que pude decirle algo a Ángel no muy bueno, y en este momento se dirige a tu casa-

-espera..¡¿qué?! Nohemí, ¿Qué le has dicho?-

-recuerda el secreto que jure no decir… sobre el chico… que entra a tu habitación por las noches-

-¿se lo has dicho?-

-¡por supuesto que no! Pero su nombre se me salió, y Ángel me obligo a decirlo, lo lamento tanto, no quería hacerte eso-

-no hay cuidado Nohemí, no creo que haga una locura…-

-por favor, ten cuidado, no quiera hablar de Jeff, enserio, todo fue un accidente-

-no importa Nohemí, yo sabré como arreglar las cosas con Ángel, entre tanto esperare en mi cama, adiós Nohemí-

-adiós Angélica, enserio lo lamento-

Colgué el teléfono y me senté en mi cama, y espere por solo unos minutos, hasta que Ángel llego de una manera muy inusual, el entro escalando por la ventana, justo como lo hace Jeff todos los días. Él se sentó a mi lado, se veía algo triste, intente abrazarlo, pero él se ajo.

-lo lamento, no quiero que me abraces- me dice un poco triste

-¿hice algo malo?- le digo mientras trato de sujetarlo.

-tu… ¿te has enamorado de otro?-

-¿de qué hablas? Yo no me enamorado de alguien más-

-pero eso no significa que me sigas amando ¡dímelo a la cara! ¡aun me quieres!-

Me quede callada unos segundos, y pensé, era la hora de ser sincera con el, no podía dejar que el siguiera en una relación que solo es una mentira.

-A-A-Ángel… lo lamento, pero no te amo, hace mucho que deje de hacerlo-

-¿entonces así acaba todo?¿es la hora de despedirnos entonces?- me dice mientras agacha la cabeza

-supongo que si, lo lamento Ángel… no quería que…- Ángel me interrumpe

-no importa… fui un estúpido… ¿engañarte con Abril? Soy todo un idiota, y por esa razón, no me merezco que me quieras, ojala seas muy feliz- dice eso mientras sale por la ventana de nuevo.

Me quede sentada, mi corazón no estaba roto, no me sentía triste, simplemente, era un pequeño dolor en el alma, por fin estaba libre. Me recosté en mi cama, esperando que esto pasara de mi mente, entonces, Jeff entra por la ventana.

* * *

**u.u lamento mi tardanza D: eh estado estresada toda la semana! bueno u.u eh aqui el capitulo 18, ya se habran dado cuenta de la conexion entre angelica y Jeff... bueno para mi amigo luis, si lees esto :C no! no subire lemon ¬3¬ aun lo pienso pero no quiero u.u es un poc estraño, no se hacerlo, ademas, gracias por leer, esto es algo corto... y me siento nostalgica Q_Q me hacerco poco a poco al final! bueno, gracias por leer, cualquier duda sobre algo pregunten XDD no tengo mucho publico pero me encanta tener el que tengo :D los adoro! adios!**


	19. Chapter 19

Jeff, my bloody love

Capitulo 19

"_¿este es el final? ¿Qué más pasara ahora? ¿moriré yo también? No lo sé, pero siento que cada vez me acerco mas a la verdad"_

-J-Jeff… ¿Qué haces aquí?- le digo mientras lo miro a los ojos.

-necesito que te alejes de mí, para siempre- me dice de una manera rápida y fría.

-pe-pero ¿porque?- le pregunto muy asustada.

-porque… yo no puedo está contigo… soy solo un monstruo, no merezco que estés conmigo ni siquiera como amiga…-

-¿pero porque dices eso Jeff? ¡que eh hecho mal!- le digo con un par de lágrimas en mis ojos.

-porque… yo no merezco el amor de nadie, ni siquiera el cariño y la compresión de una persona tan noble como tu… dejarme ir, no creo que te interese mucho-

-¡espera Jeff!- le digo mientras tomo su brazo lo sujeto en mi pecho-que seas un asesino no me interesa, tu corazón puede ser negro, tus maños pueden estar manchadas con la sangre de muchos inocentes… ¡pero quiero ser tu amiga!-

-¡cállate ya!- dice mientras aparta su brazo de mí. –yo sé que soy un monstruo porque… yo le hice daño a las personas que más amaba, incluyendo… a la única amiga que tenía-

Lo mire, sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos, pero note que una lagrima callo por su cara… salió de sus ojos profundos y secos, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-t-te contare mi verdad, porque enserio, quiero que te alejes de mí, no puedo hacerle daño a nadie que me importe otra vez-

Él se sienta y suspira, y me pide que me siente a su lado, y eso ago., me siento junto a él, y escucho su historia.

-hace un año, conocí a una chica, su nombre era Jessica, era una tierna chica, una de las pocas personas que no me temían. Ella se acercó a mí en el momento en el que estaba más solo… me ayudo a ser feliz de nuevo, pero una de mis estupideces hiso que ella se alejara de mi para siempre-

Flash Back.

Caminaba por el bosque, solo, como todos los días. Estaba caminando a casa de Jessica, la única amiga que tenía. Slenderman recién me había amenazado, me había hecho reflexionar, ¿enserio tenía que seguir siendo amigo de Jessica? Slenderman tenía razón, soy un asesino, y eso le afecta. Tenía que encontrar la manera de que slenderman, se diera cuenta que yo no era débil, el problema era que yo no sabía cómo. Camine por el bosque con la capucha puesta, entonces, mientras caminaba, una chica desconocida me tomo del brazo, y me miro con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡por favor ayúdeme! ¡alguien me está siguiendo! ¡necesito ayuda!- me dice apretando mi brazo con fuerza.

Espere unos segundos, y pensé. ¿la debía de ayudar? No estaba seguro, lo que quería era que slenderman notara lo fuerte que soy, y hacerme el bueno ahora, no me daría más puntos.

-lo lamento- le digo alejándola de mi-pero yo, no soy de los buenos- después de eso, comienzo a caminar.

Camino tan solo unos pasos, y escucho a esa chica gritar de nuevo.

-¡ayúdame por favor! ¡Jeff!- dice en un grito entre lágrimas.

Camine sin mirar atrás, la chica no me debía de interesar, si la mataban, no me afectaría, yo no me debo de preocupar por nadie más, solo por mí. Camine asta casa de mi amiga Jess, pero note que ella no estaba en casa, así que me fui a mi cabaña de nuevo. Pasaron los días, ella no volvía, 3 días sin saber de ella, comenzaba a preocuparme, así que entre a su habitación, a buscar algo que me dijera donde está.

Estando dentro de su pequeño cuarto, vi que en la cama, había un diario local, tal vez su padre lo había dejado ahí, así que lo tome y comenzó a hojearlo, hasta que encontré una nota que me intereso mucho.

"se encontró a una chica en el bosque, con múltiples puñaladas en el abdomen y algunos rasguños, lamentablemente las autoridades llegaron demasiado tarde, ya que la chica no pudo ser salvada."

En ese momento pensé en esa chica, la que no ayude hace unas noches, gracias a mí, ella murió, eso muestra que enserio tengo el corazón negro ¿no es cierto?. Continúe leyendo, cada vez mi corazón se acelera mas, comenzaba a asustarme, hasta que vi, en el párrafo final, estaba el nombre de la chica.

"Jessica Clearwater"

No lo pude creer, ella… ¿Por qué? ¡de todas las chicas en este mundo porque ella!... me estaba volviendo a enamorar… ahora, tenía el corazón en mil pedazos, ¿es que yo no puedo ser feliz? ¿Por qué estoy obligado a vivir así? ¡porque mierda tengo que matar las personas que más amo! Mi vida era solo una mierda, pero no podía cambiar lo que era, jamás.

Decidí irme a casa, ya no había nada que hacer aquí. Cuando llegue, me quede en el sofá, ¿Por qué mierda pasa esto? ¡mi vida es una mierda llena de decepción!. Estuve ahí, con la cabeza abajo apoyada en mis rodillas, hasta que escucho a alguien pasar, así que volteo a ver quién es. Era un hombre alto y sin rostro, claro, no hay más que decir, es slenderman. Él se acercó a mí, y estiro su largo brazo, tomo mi hombro y se acercó a mí.

-esto te pasa por no obedecerme Jeff- después de eso, solo me deja y sale de la casa de nuevo.

Me sentí como mierda, en parte le había demostrado a slenderman que podía ser malo, pero, me estaba enamorando, y había matado a quien amaba, no lo podía creer, mi corazón era peor de lo que imaginaba.

En Flash Back.

-esa es la historia, yo no puedo amar a nadie, cualquiera que este conmigo va a morir, soy un monstruo, y lo peor, es que me gusta como soy, no puedo lastimar a la persona que amo, así que aléjate de mí, para siempre-

Cuando escuche, "la persona que amo" mi corazón se llenó de ilusiones, sabía que Jeff era el chico que más amaba, el único que eh amado, el que creí que había muerto, mas, yo sabía que nunca podría ser algo más para él, pero… ¿Por qué no hacer el intento?. Lo vi caminar a la ventana, pero antes que él pudiese llegar a la ventana, corrí a sujetarle el brazo.

-Jeff, no te vayas por favor- le digo con algunas lágrimas- sé que crees que no necesitas el cariño de alguien… pero ¡yo creo que sí! Permíteme por favor ser la persona que te de ese cariño, te prometo que podre serlo, solo quiero.. que seas feliz… ¿acaso tu no quieres ser feliz?-

El me mira, se le notaba que estaba extrañado. Todo eso fue repentino, quizás no fue el mejor momento para decirle.

-l-lo pensare…- me dice y sale rápidamente por la ventana.

Me quede sentada ¿Qué mierdas estaba diciendo? ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Todo esto me confundía… no podía seguir con esto, cada día mi vida se volvía más complicada.

Paulina Pov.

Estaba con Masky, como la mayor parte del tiempo, él me había invitado a su casa, pero me parecía extraño, ese hombre alto lo había masacrado a golpes, el aun tenia moretones y marcas de la masacre, mas a él no le intereso, él quería que fuera desesperadamente, pero no entendía por qué. Camine tomada de su mano hasta llegar a la cabaña, y estando ahí, él se dio la vuelta y me miro a los ojos.

-Pau, si te traje aquí, es porque quiero que me ayudes- me dice mirándome a la cara

-¿pero a qué?- le pregunto algo extrañada.

-pues- da un suspiro y continua- yo quiero saber más sobre Jeff, temo a que le hagan daño, y solo trato de protegerlo a él y a Angélica-

Yo solo moví mi cabeza un poco y tome su mano, la apreté fuertemente.

-te ayudare- le digo decidida.

Entramos a la casa, y bajamos al sótano, y sacamos el baúl viejo donde guardan sus recuerdos. Revisamos por unas horas, sin encontrar nada, parecía que Jeff había sacado el álbum.

-iré por unas sodas, espérame, si deseas sigue buscando- dice Tim mientras sube por las escaleras.

Me quede sola, y en el tiempo que estuve ahí, mire un álbum de Tim, claro como toda novia me dio curiosidad y comenzó a ojearlo. Parecía un álbum normal, hasta que leí el título "los momentos más preciados de mi vida" el titulo me pareció extraño, creo que serían recuerdos familiares o algo así, hasta que vi las fotos. Eran fotos de Tim con una chica, de cabello negro y con una máscara, al igual que él, ella usaba en la mayor parte de sus fotos un vestido negro ajustado. Cuando vi las fotos, mire que la expresión de Tim en todas ellas era una felicidad inmensa, una felicidad que nunca había demostrado a mi lado. Me puse tan celosa, que tire el álbum y Salí de la casa corriendo.

Masky me atrapo antes de salir, e hiso que lo mirara a la cara.

-¿pero a dónde vas?- me pregunta muy extrañado.

-¡a donde no estés tú!- le digo muy enojada.

-¡pero ahora que hice!- me pregunta un poco enojado.

-nada… tu no has hecho nada- después de eso, Salí corriendo.

Corrí hasta llegar a mi casa, estaba tan furiosa, ¿Por qué él estaba tan feliz con ella? ¿Por qué conmigo nunca se ha comportado así? ¿Por qué está conmigo si no es feliz? Lo admito, soy muy celosa. Puse canciones de Mi chemical romance a todo volumen, estaba exageradamente enojada. Estuve cantando con lágrimas en los ojos, hasta que escuche que alguien entro a mi habitación, claro, era Tim, trate de ignorarlo, pero eso era imposible.

-Pau, ¿Qué te sucede?- me pregunta.

Yo no podía guardarme lo que pensaba, y en n grito lleno de lágrimas le dije lo que sentía.

-porque…. ¡porque cuando estabas con esa chica eras tan feliz! ¿Por qué cuando estás conmigo no eres asi? Siempre estas triste o enojado, casi nunca demuestras tu felicidad ¿acaso me usas solo para olvidarte de ella?-

El me miro y se cubrió la cara, se mostraba decepcionado, quizás creía que me estaba comportando muy estúpida, y era cierto, me estaba comportando como toda una idiota.

-Pau, no puedo creer como te estas comportando ¡lo que estás diciendo es una estupidez!-

-¡callate Masky! Dime la verdad, ¿Por qué no lo haces? Sé que me comporto como toda una tonta, pero… ¡te amo! Solo quiero saberlo-

-está bien, te lo diré- el me ayuda a sentarme en la cama, y comienza su historia-ella es Jane, la enemiga de Jeff. Ella fue… mi primer amor, y nunca la olvidare, sé que me veía muy feliz con ella, pero detrás de todo eso hay una historia, la historia que cuenta la verdad, la razón por la cual ya no la amo-

-¿p-podrías decírmelo?- le digo un poco nerviosa.

-está bien, ella y yo nos amábamos mucho, siempre estábamos juntos, aun cuando fuese la enemiga mortal de Jeff, yo la amaba, aunque nunca hable de la relación con Jeff. Comencé a darme cuenta de que ella comenzaba a seguirme después de salir a cualquier lado con ella, y comencé a sospechar que ella me utilizaba para acercarse a Jeff. Un día decidí ponerle una trampa, cuando me siguiera, me perdería en el bosque y justo cuando la pillara siguiéndome, le diría todo lo que sentía. Y el plan funciono. Ese día ella trato de explicarme todo, pero yo no pude, la odiaba por eso, solo me estaba utilizando, así que ese día termine con ese amor. Después te conocí a ti, y me termine enamorando aún más, aun cuando no lo demuestro, te amo, si soy como soy es por la vida que llevo, y espero que lo entiendas… yo también te amo-

Yo le sonreí tiernamente, comprendía a la perfección su historia, aun cuando no dejaba de estar celosa, estaba feliz, así que solo lo abrase fuertemente, lo amaba mucho.

End Paulina Pov.

Estaba en mi habitación, algo triste, recién había llegado de la escuela, eran las 9:00, había llegado tarde porque había ido a casa de Nohemí. Marco me sirvió de cenar, pero decidí comer en i habitación, viendo el ordenador, quizás algo interesante había. Cuando llegue, note que la ventana estaba abierta, así que fui a cerrarla. Pero justo cuando la cerré, sentí que alguien me tomaba por la espalda, no pude equilibrarme y caí sobre esa persona.

-ve a dormir- me dijo con una voz fría, mientras caíamos al suelo juntos.

* * *

**como por milesima vez! perdon por la tardanza! :C lo lamento, pero me cuenta cada vez mas u.u* si notaron la nueva imagen que puse :3 yo la hise! ojala les guste :33 porque a algunas personas no les gusta Q_Q unos amigas XD, bueno, gracias poer leer! espero que les aya gustado, me llevo mi tiempo, y tengo una pregunta para ustedes. ¿creen que Jeff y Angelica deban de ser novios ya? porque... no me decido ;-; X3 lo que quieran, yo lo agragare, acepto criticas, observaciones, recomendaciones etc, ojala y les guste! los amo! gracias por leer!**

**(PD: no se si incluir Lime D:)**


	20. Chapter 20

Jeff, My bloody love

Capitulo 20

"Hoy será el día, hoy por fin se lo diré. No estaba segura, pero… ¿Por qué no decírselo hoy? Hoy iré a buscarla, le diré quien soy, todo acerca de mi nuevo yo, buscare un corazón, o una cabeza, se la daré de regalo, quizás le guste, ¡es ella siempre le gustaron cosas similares a las que a mí! ¿Porque no le gustarían mis regalos? ¡la quiero tanto!¡ojala a ella le guste el asesinato tanto como a mí!"

Me caí al piso con alguien sujetando mi cadera, aun cuando estábamos en el piso el me sujetaba tiernamente, no sabía quién era, pero después de todos estos suceso, lo más seguro es que fuera Jeff. Voltee a ver al sujeto, y con solo verlo de reojo note su sonrisa y sus ojos, claro es Jeff. No sabía lo que tramaba ¿estaba haciéndome una jugarreta? Cuando me soltó, me puse de pie y lo ayude a levantarse, el comenzó a reírse descontroladamente, su risa era psicópata y burlona, tanto, que hasta me dio miedo escuchar sus carcajadas. El paro de reírse, y se moto de la mano, entonces, note que estaba cubierto de sangre, su mano mancho la mía con la sangre de un inocente, yo solo lo observe, hasta que el abrió la boca diciendo sus primeras palabras de la noche.

-¿aún está en pie la propuesta que me habías hecho?- me dice en un tono de felicidad.

-pro-¿propuesta?- estaba nerviosa, apenas recordaba lo que le había dicho.

-sí, la propuesta, me propusiste ser pues… mi pareja, si sigue en pie eso, creo que acepto-

Me quede sin hala por unos momentos ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Ahora era la novia de un asesino? ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Yo sabía que estaba enamorada de él, o al menos de su antiguo ser, la persona que es ahora es completamente diferente a la que era antes, y eso me tenía confundida.

-¿sigue en pie cierto? Si no es así, supongo que tendré que matarte-

Yo me quede paralizada, comencé a temblar tanto que caí al suelo, lo seguí viendo, le tenía pavor en ese momento, entonces, el comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, me tomo de la mano y se sentó junto a mí.

-solo estaba bromeando, no te asustes, ahora eres mi chica, ¿crees que te matare?-

El me rodea con su brazo, y después me da un… pues, un beso en la mejilla, o me dio lo mejor que pudo hacer, claro apenas puede mover los labios. El me acomodo en sus brazos, y yo me acurruque en su pecho, se notaba que él no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo funcionaba una relación, pero estando en sus brazos me sentía segura, tenía un cálido sentimiento, estaba en los brazos del hombre que eh amado desde hace años. Me quede en su pecho por unos minutos, hasta que escuche a alguien subiendo por los escalones.

-Angélica, ¿estás dormida?- dice la voz de mi hermano Marco.

Rápido alejo a Jeff de mí, y le pido que se vayas, él no me hace caso, se mete en el closet, yo me enoje un poco, se estaba comportando de una forma estúpida. Yo me acosté en mi cama fingí estar dormida, así cuando Marco me viera, solo saldría de la habitación. Pero no fue así. El entro y en lugar de dejarme dormir, se acercó a mí e intento levantarme.

-Angélica, despierta rápido, vi a alguien entrar a la casa, parecía haber entrado con un cuchillo, tenemos que salir de aquí- dice meciéndome para despertarme.

Yo al instante me levanto, sabía que el que había entrado era Jeff, y no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer en ese momento.

-pues, yo no eh visto a nadie entrar, supongo que te debieron hacer una jugarreta o algo-

-¡¿estas segura de que NADIE ah entado?!- dice Marco un poco asustado.

-n-no no ha entrado nadie aquí debiste de haber visto alguna película de terror o algo así-

-bien, pero revisare tu closet por si las dudas-

Marco camino hacia el closet y lo abrió. Pero justo cuando pensé que Marco iba a descubrir a Jeff, él no estaba ahí. Marco cerró el closet, y salió de la habitación. Era extraño ¿Dónde estaba Jeff? Entonces escuche algo caer dentro del closet, así que camine y lo abrí. Jeff estaba en el piso, sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Cómo fue que te escondiste?-

-Cuando escuche a tu hermano, me sujete de un tubo que colgaba del techo-

-oh… bueno… es impresionante-

-bueno, supongo que debo irme, si Marco entra de nuevo, podría ser fatal-

Entonces, Jeff camino, yo iba delante de él, pero mi cuarto me jugo una mala pasada, y Jeff se tropezó con la alfombra, cayendo sobre mí, y de una extraña e inexplicable manera, sus labios estaban sobre los míos, provocando una especie de "beso". Bueno, Jeff no se levantó, y yo tampoco quería que lo hiciera, se sentía… pues, bien (para no decir que fue extremadamente hermoso como los solos de Slash) después de cierto tiempo, Jeff se levantó, y me ayudo a mí a levantarme. Nos miramos a los ojos, algo sonrojados, Por primera vez, note que su sonrisa no era tan psicópata como de costumbre, si no, se veía relajada, Feliz. Entonces, él se acerca a mí de nuevo, vuelve a tomarme en sus brazos y me da otro beso, un poco largo, y siendo sincera, aun cuando el tenia bueno… la sonrisa cortada, me gusto. Después de eso, el Salió por la ventana. Entonces, me quede en el piso, estaba completamente sonrojada, todo esto era muy tierno, pero al mismo tiempo terrorífico. Marco entro a ver que sucedía, se veía agitando.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

-¿enserio quieres saber?- le digo arqueando la ceja

-bueno… mejor no, no quiero descubrir tus sucios secretos hermanita- dice con un tono burlón.

El sale de la habitación, y yo me quedo sentada en el piso pensando. Hasta que después de alrededor de 20 Minutos, me pongo de pie, y me dirijo a la cama.

/

A la mañana siguiente, Salí de mi casa, saldría a pasear con Nohemí y Paulina, pero nuestro planes cambiaron cuando nos topamos con Robie, bueno "Brian" y para acabarla de joder, Tim estaba con él. Yo sería como la forever alone del grupo, no tena novio, oh bueno… tenia uno, y me imaginaba que Tim y Brian ya sabían que había sucedido la noche anterior. Llegamos a una tienda de comics, Paulina y Brian se emocionaron al instante, y Pau automáticamente apareció frente a los comics de capitán América. Y Brian junto a los de Deadpool y A los de Batman. Me gustan los comics, pero no tanto como a Pau, yo solo fui a buscar algunos de Spiderman.

Entonces, mire a Nohemí, estaba muy aburrida, a ella no le gustan mucho estas cosas. Mientras ella esperaba, Brian, se acercó a ella con un comic algo grueso, que digo, tan grueso como un libro escondido en su espalda. Brian se puso en la espalda de Nohemí, y le cubre los ojos con las manos.

-adivina que es lo que traigo detrás- le dice riendo.

-vamos Brian, no juegues- dice Nohemí riendo un poco.

-Bien, mira lo que te eh comprado- dice Brian mostrándole el regalo.

Nohemí se queda sorprendida, ya que en las manos de Brian había una novela gráfica de Crepúsculo, el Libro favorito de Nohemí. Ella lo abrazo muy fuerte, y yo, solo los vi, tanta felicidad, ellos podían estar juntos cuando quisieran, mas yo no, solo en las noches heladas y obscuras, en las que Jeff me visita. Me compre un comic de Deadpool, Paulina uno de Capitán América y otro de Batman, después de eso, solo nos fuimos. Caminamos por el parque, yo seguía sola, haciendo lo único que podía hacer, pensar. Pensaba en lo que estaba pasando, reflexione un poco, estaba trayendo a Jeff a su propia muerte. Ese hombre Slenderman, lo mataría, y todo sería mi culpa.

Mientras caminaba detrás de los chicos como una sombra, pensaba. Me distraje tanto pensando, que no me di cuenta que alguien venia, y accidentalmente hice tropezar a un chico.

-L-lo lamento, soy algo torpe al caminar- le digo mientras me intento levantar.

-sí, ya me lo habías dicho- me dice una voz conocida que estiraba su brazo para ayudarme.

Lo mire mientras tomaba su mano, era Ángel. Hace mucho que no le dirigía la palabra, y eso que recién habíamos terminado. Me sentía extraña, era como un nudo en el estómago, ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Eso será lo que se siente cuando le hablas a tu ex por primera vez?

-g-gracias Ángel- le digo un poco nerviosa (¿estas segura que un poco?)

-por nada, pero creo que te vez un poco sola, ¿no quieres ir por un café?-

-estaba con los chicos… pero creo que me abandonaron cuando caí, porque no los veo por ningún lado-

-bien, vamos, de seguro te lo pasaras bien conmigo- me dice mientras toma mi mano.

Camino con el asta un café local. Estando ahí, tomamos un café y unos pastelillos, después, solo me acompaño a mi casa. Caminamos juntos todo el camino, ambos callados, sin decir nada. Cuando llegamos, abrí la puerta y lo invite a pasar. El acepto. Estábamos en el sofá, hablando como "gente civilizada" eran temas comunes, y cosas así. Después de un rato, escuche a Marco entrar.

-hola hermanita, ¿Qué ha sucedido…?- deja sin terminar la frase al ver a Ángel en el sofá.

Se miran de una manera horrible, Marco odiaba a Ángel, no tanto como a mi padre, pero lo odiaba. El solo camino a las escaleras y se fue. Yo le pedí a Ángel que se fuera, el acepto, y lo acompañe a la puerta. Estando ahí, él se detuvo, y me tomo de las manos, yo lo mire a los ojos, estaba algo frustrado, algo quería decirme.

-An-Angélica…- me dice un poco nervioso.

-si… ¿Qué pasa?- le respondo con una pregunta.

-p-pues yo…. Quería serte sincero… sobre todo lo que ha pasado…-

-Bueno… pues…dilo, no creo que sea algo… malo-

Estaba nerviosa, ¿Qué trataba de decirme Ángel? ¿A caso algo esta pasándole? Me estaba confundiendo mucho, y tal vez lo que saliera de su boca, no lo iba a poder entender.

-t-tu… aun me gustas- era cierto, no lo entendía.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-

El baja la cabeza, se podría decir que decepcionado, pero… ¿de qué?

-l-lo lamento… pero tenía que decirte la verdad tarde o temprano, no puedo olvidarte, sé que aún no estas saliendo con nadie, ¿no es suficiente que te diga mis sentimientos? Quiero volver a salir contigo, tal vez tu no lo quieras… pero yo si-

Me quede paralizada, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Todo se volvía más confuso, y se volvió aún más, cuando Ángel se acercó a mí, y me beso. Después de eso, el solo me soltó y salió corriendo de ahí. Una pequeña lágrima salió de mí, y me limpie la boca, esto era tan estúpido, yo ya no quería estar con él, pero ese beso me dejo… pensativa. Solo entre a mi casa, subí las escaleras, cuando llegue a mi habitación, solo cerré la puerta y le puse llave, me recosté en la cama esperando a que se me pasara ese estúpido sentimiento de rencor, y amor.

Estaba acostada, mirando el techo, hasta que escuche que alguien caminaba por mi habitación de la sombra que había en una esquina del cuarto, salió Jeff.

-ese idiota… como ha podido besarte… yo soy tu chico… debe ir a dormir…- me dice con un tono de decepción, agregándole la rabia que sentía.

-J-Jeff… no lo agás, te prometo que él no volverá a hacerlo, solo fue un….- Jeff interrumpe mi frase.

-¡un que! ¡Un impulso adolecente! ¡Pero tú eres mía, y solo mía! El idiota va a morir- Dice mientras me toma de los hombros y me agita

-Jeff… acaso tu… ¿estas celoso?- le digo un poco Feliz…

Jeff me suelta y se da la vuelta. Después, se sienta sobre mi cama y se queda ahí.

-¿celos? Si, tal vez son celos, pero… ¿sabes que se siente estar solo todo el tiempo? Siempre estoy solo, casi nadie encuentra este rostro hermoso, eres única, tu… haces que ya no me sienta solo, eres quizás la única chica con la que voy a estar el resto de mi vida, quizás algún día te vayas… y cuando eso pase, estaré solo de nuevo, porque nadie me volverá a querer, nadie me quiere por ser diferente…-

Yo lo miro con compasión, entendía, sé que se siente estar sola, también eh estado sola, Jeff… fue el chico que me hiso feliz cuando era niña, aunque el ahora no lo recordara, era verdad. Él me había hecho sentir feliz, él había hecho que la soledad que me consumía se fuera, por eso, yo quería devolverle ese favor. Me gente junto a él, y lo abrase lo más fuerte que pude, el hiso lo mismo, me acurruque en su pecho esperando que ese abrazo nunca terminara… aunque sabía que todo esto algún día se iba a acabar.

* * *

**Hola chicos! bueno :33 le respondere una pregunta a kuronekodoll666: preguntaste que era Lime, es lime son como... el lemon, escenas algo... para adultos pero no tan explicito. bueno, u.u 5 capitulos mas... y me voy a la mierda :C porque se acaba. Bueno, ojala les guste lo que lleevo :C tome en cuenta algunas recomendaciones, los hise novios, les agrege el beso, y toda la cosa. para mi amiga P.Y.Z.K. gracias por la ayuda T_T te amo :* y para Gragon12 gracias por la ayuda con la escena XD (ambos me ayudaron mucho con la historia :33) Bueno, ojala les guste el capitulo, gracias por leer, que sueñen con Jeffitos :3 y... portense bien porque si no Jeff los mata!**


	21. Chapter 21

Jeff, My Bloody love

capitulo 21

"_no sé por qué, pero lo amo. Si, puede ser un monstruo, aun animal, un odioso, un idiota, puede ser todo lo que quieras, pero lo amo. A quien le interesa quien es, dicen que el amor es ciego, y si eso es verdad, por eso me enamore, puede ser extraño, tal vez digas que estoy loca, lo sé, pero… ¿Cuándo dije que estaba cuerda? "_

Desperté esa mañana, solo para ir a otro aburrido día en la escuela. Como siempre, llegue y todo era normal, como siempre Abril haciéndose la puta, primero coqueteaba con Ángel, pero al final terminaba haciéndose la bonita con Jack, y de vez en cuando con Tim. Ya se imaginaran que Pau trato de ahorcarla. Bueno, ese día no era completamente normal. Paulina y yo estábamos como siempre sentadas en una banca hablando, hasta que decidimos ir a ver a Nohemí y al grupo. Cuando llegamos, notamos algo diferente en Nohemí, en lugar de irradiar una inmensa alegría, estaba llena de tristeza. Claro, que le preguntamos porque estaba triste, mas no me quiso contestar. Paulina le dijo que si le contestaba le aria un dibujo de crepúsculo, eso la hiso sonreír un poco, pero no contesto tampoco.

A la mitad de la clase, Nohemí me paso una hoja, tenía algo escrito en ella.

"'Vallan a mi casa esta tarde, supongo que ustedes serán las únicas que podrán entender esto."

Las siguientes clases, fueron normales, pero al Salir de la escuela, Pau y yo acompañamos a Nohemí Hasta su casa. Cuando llegamos, Preparamos un tazón de Palomitas, y nos sentamos en el sofá a hablar.

-Bueno… supongo que nos invitaste a tu casa por alguna razón, ¿podrías decirme cuál?- dice Paulina.

-Bueno… estoy segura de que ustedes entenderán… yo… eh terminado con Brian-

En ese momento Paulina escupió las palmitas que tenía en la boca, Como si el mismísimo Spock le hubiera dicho al capitán Kirk que lo amaba.

-¿pero qué estás diciendo Nohemí?- Dice Paulina aun limpiándose las palomitas.

-Porque… ese hombre alto y sin rostro, me amenazo, me dijo que si seguía distrayendo a Hoodie, me mataría, y no solo a mí, sino también a él, y a todo el que me importara… yo no quería que eso pasara, ¡tenía que hacerlo!- dice Nohemí entre un par de lágrimas.

-Nohemí, sé que nos estamos metiendo en un problema, pero ¿no crees que podríamos solucionarlo? No sé cómo, pero no quiero dejar a Jeff o a Pau a Tim en este problema, quiero ayudarlos…- en ese momento, Nohemí me interrumpe.

-¿y crees que salir con un asesino es una forma de solucionarlo? Yo no voy a arriesgar mi vida, tampoco la de mi familia, y mucho menos la de Brian, puede que tu solo tengas a Marco y a tu padre, pero dime, ¿quieres arriesgar su vida por un amor tan estúpido? Debes decirle adiós a Jeff, tienes que ser fuerte, así como lo soy yo-

Me quede callada unos momentos, Nohemí tenía razón, todo esto era estúpido, tal vez demasiado, pero, ¿acaso no quiero a Jeff? ¿Tengo que olvidar lo que más amo por proteger a mi hermano?

-Nohemí, sé que tienes razón, yo… no quiero que Marco sufra aún más… pero tampoco quiero dejar a Jeff… aun después de esto…yo… yo… ¡yo lo amo! Y lo amo demasiado, el es alguien muy especial para mí, lo ha sido desde que lo conocí, y quizás no lo entiendas muy bien, y está bien, pero… yo no puedo, simplemente no puedo dejarlo.- después de decir eso, solo tome mi bolsa y Salí corriendo de ahí.

Un par de lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, pensar que algo le podía pasar a Marco… ni siquiera quería pensar en eso, mi padre me odiaba, nunca estaba conmigo, nunca se acercaba a preguntarme mis problemas, no le interesaba yo, Marco era el único familiar que tenía, no quería que algo le pasara a el, eso sería lo más horrible que me pudiera pasar. Después de unos minutos, de caminar sola por las calles, comenzó a llover, pero yo no me detuve, hasta llegar al viejo roble del parque, ese roble… cuanto había pasado, ese viejo roble tenia recuerdos, en ese lugar había conocido a Jeff.

Me quede senada bajo el roble, con la cabeza abajo, apoyada en mis rodillas, esperando a que la lluvia terminara. La lluvia no me molestaba, pero podía pescar un resfriado, y no quiero que Marco se preocupe por mi. Mire al vacío, había neblina, apenas pude alcanzar a notar una silueta a lo lejos, parecía una mujer, pero al instante desapareció. Después de un largo rato, comenzó a tener un poco de sueño, y me acurruque en el árbol, esperando a que se me pasara. Después de unos momentos, vi otra silueta, esta vez la de un hombre, se acercaba lentamente a mí, la silueta me era Familiar, parecía se Jeff. Cuando esa silueta llego a mí, me cubrió con una polera blanca, y me levanto del piso, entonces, comenzó a cargarme. Sentí su cuerpo, solo me transmitía un poco de calor, me cargo hasta llegar a mi casa, me ayudo a pararme frente a la puerta, después de eso, solo levanto mi cara, y me beso. Estaba profundamente inopotizada, ese hombre… aun no sabía quién era, el sueño es mi mayor debilidad, no podía moverme, me sentía como un zombi, mas seguí con él.

Después de eso, el solo me acaricio la cara, y se despidió de mí.

-adiós, te veo esta noche- me dice la voz clara de Jeff.

Yo seguía hinoptizada, como toda una tonta. Toque la puerta de mi casa, y Marco me abrió, se veía enojado, tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, parecía que estaba metida en problemas.

-¿Quién era ese sujeto hermanita?- me dice un poco enojado.

tenía que pensar rápido, debía de decirle el nombre de Jeff o… tenía que inventarme uno nuevo. Bueno, cuando estoy en "estado zombi" digo cosas sin pensar, el sueño es mi mayor debilidad.

-Su nombre pues...- las palabras se me atoraron en la garganta.

-Bien hermanita… si no me quieres decir… no lo vuelvas a traer aquí- me dijo muy enojado

-p-pero… yo- le dije recuperando un poco de conciencia

-Nada de peros, tu bien sabes, que yo odio las visitas inoportunas, y mucho más, si son chicos, así que será mejor que pases y vallas a tu habitación- me dice aun enojado.

-está bien, Papá- le dije burlándome un poco.

A veces odio cuando Marco se comporta así, mas en estos casos tiene razón. Subí a mi habitación, me quite la ropa mojada, y entre a ducharme. Como cualquier persona normal, me quede pensando en la ducha. Estaba manejando mi vida de una manera muy estúpida. Salí de la ducha, y me puse algo de ropa para dormir. Después me cepille los dientes y Salí de mi baño. Mientras me secaba el cabello, note que en el piso estaba la polera de Jeff. La tome, aún estaba mojada, entonces recordé que él me la había puesto para cubrirme de la lluvia. La tome y la puse sobre una silla, después, me quede sentada en mi cama. Estuve así por unos minutos, hasta que escuche entrar a Jeff.

El camino y se sentó a mi lado, y me rodeo con su brazo, después solo dijo unas simples palabras.

-eh venido por mi polera Angélica- me dijo con una risa después de eso.

-si solo vienes para eso, solo tómala, aun esta mojada- le dije mirando al piso.

-la verdad, vine por otra cosa…- me dijo burlándose.

El me tomo de las manos, y se recostó sobre mí, tengo que admitir que estaba muy asustada, ¿ahora qué estaba haciendo Jeff?

-vamos, ¿no me digas que no quieres hacer esto conmigo?- me dice de una manera seductora.

-J-j-j-Jeff… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le dije un poco asustada.

-vamos, ¿enserio no quieres?- me dice Jeff acariciándome la mejilla.

Lo sé, dije que aria lo que fuera para hacer sentir bien a Jeff, y el aún puede amenazarme con matarme, pero la verdad, no estaba segura, pero acepto que eso me gustaba, así que como toda una tonta, acepte.

De seguro sabrán que sucedió después. Lo único que recuerdo de esa noche, es que todo paso tan rápido, pero me encanto. Estaba en los brazos del único chico que había amado toda mi vida, o al menos una gran parte de ella. Desperté en los brazos de Jeff, el acariciaba mi cabello, yo estaba Feliz con él, sé que todo esto es muy cursi, quizás estúpido y puede que la cosa más tonta que haya hecho en toda mi vida, pero me encanto. Me volví a quedar dormida en sus brazos, pero no sin antes darle un beso en… bueno, lo que queda de sus mejillas, y me recosté en su pecho. Desperté sola unas horas después, era la mañana de un frio domingo, solo me dispuse a darme una ducha e invitar a Paulina a tomar un helado.

/

Estaba caminando con Paulina por el parque, hablábamos de cosas estúpidas, pero en mi mente permanecía el recuerdo de esa noche, no podía olvidar haber estado con Jeff, y mucho menos de esa manera. Paulina comenzó a notar que en mi había algo extraño, y claro que me pregunto porque, mas yo no sabía cómo responderle. Paso un rato en el que ella solo me lleno de preguntas, pero no podía responder ninguna de ellas. Paseamos por el parque durante un buen rato, hasta que nos topamos con la Estúpida de Abril, y su aura de chica popular, además su sequito de juguetes, a los que se les podría llamar amigas.

-¡miren que tenemos aquí! Al par de raritas de la escuela- dice con su tono tan estúpido.

-Angélica, escuchaste algo, creo que ha hablado una mosca Oxigenada- dice Paulina algo enojada.

-valla, la rarita se atrevió a hablar, que felicidad, ¿Dónde está Tim? Porque te acompaña la rarita 2 y el no-

-Mira estúpida, Tim esta donde siempre, en su casa, ¿Qué ahora no puedo salir con mis amigas?-

-a mí no me interesa, al menos yo tengo a mi novio Ángel donde quiero-

-de seguro Bajo tus pechos maldita Puta- le digo yo muy enojada.

-¿celosa? Porque él me prefiere a mí, en vez de a una Rarita con cara de Estúpida-

-al menos no parezco una Puta de las baratas- no sabía porque esas palabras salían de mi boca, comúnmente no soy así.

Abril se dio la vuelta, y su pequeño grupo de putas también.

-ustedes no valen la pena, par de raras estúpidas- dice agitándose el cabello.

Me enoje tanto en ese momento, tenía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza con mis propias manos, tenía un sentimiento de odio, rencor, que no sabía que tenía, y eso que yo pensaba conocerme bien. Camine con Paulina a mi lado, nos fuimos de ese lugar, no queríamos volvernos a encontrar con esas estúpidas. Abril, Susan, todas, eran un montón de Putas.

-no conocía ese lado de ti, no comprendo cómo fuiste capaz de enfrentarte a ella- me dice Paulina un poco sorprendida.

-no es nada, todos decimos cosas estúpidas cuando estamos enojados, ¿no es cierto?- le digo con una sonrisa.

-oye, ¿Por qué no le pides a ese tal Jeff que la mate?- dice Paulina burlándose un poco.

-¡que pensamientos tienes! No aria eso, no quiero matarla, no soy una mala persona-

-vamos, sé que quieres Amiga- me dice Paulina con su sonrisa picarona.

-no quiero, hasta las putas merecen vivir, ¿no es cierto?- le digo riéndome un poco.

Paulina comenzó a Reír, después de eso, caminamos por ahí, hasta llegar a mi casa. Entramos y la invite a tomar un café, y como era de esperarse en Paulina, Comenzó a imitar a Gerard Way. Después de unos momentos de risa con ella, escuche a Marco bajando por las escaleras, mientras decía mi nombre.

-¿de quién es esta cosa? Me supongo que no es tuya…- me dice mostrándome la polera de Jeff.

-em bueno…- las palabras se volvieron a atorar en mi garganta.

-¿trajiste a tu amigo de nuevo cierto?- me dice arqueando una ceja.

Solo tenía algo que decir en esos momentos…

-¿estoy en problemas cierto?-

* * *

**disculpen la tardanza por 12345434 vez! u.u no se hacer Lime, y mucho menos Lemon, Q_Q esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer! ojala les guste! gracias or sus Reviews! simplemente me hace Feliz ver cuando alguien me expresa cuanto le gusta mi historia ;-; asassassd y a un chico que me ah dejado reviews como Jeff the killer, te amo ;w; dijiste que mi historia es tu favorita y ahora te amo ._. y para los que me an comentado por primera Vez o algo asi! gracias! Q_Q no saben la felicidad que siento! Q_Q X3 ojala la sigan leyendo, que al fin al cabo ya la voy a acabar :333 u.u me da nostalgia aun cuando es muy pesado hacerla... bueno como sea, gracias por las recomendaciones, por los Reviews, por los que la pusieron en favoritos, por los que la siguen, Bla,Bla, Bla Q_Q los adoro a cada uno de ustedes aunque no los conosca!**

**adsdsdsa Gracias Q_Q**

**de parte de su sensual servidora y de Jeff, que dijo que se porten bien, porque si no los manda a dormir!**


	22. Chapter 22

Jeff, my bloody love

Capitulo 22

"_Sé que es peligroso, tal vez estúpido pero no importa, me vale una mierda lo que me digan, yo lo amo y punto, ¿creen que por esas estupideces lo voy a dejar ir?"_

-¿estoy en problemas cierto?- le pregunto muy nerviosa, digamos que estaba temblando.

Paulina me mira con su sonrisa Picarona, a veces odio tanto esa sonrisa, pero no puedo hacer nada con Paulina.

-¿y bien? ¿De quién es esta cosa?- me dice Marco aun enojado.

-Me la compre yo, hace algunos días- le dije aun nerviosa.

-no te creo, esta cosa es vieja, además es para chicos, ¿de dónde la sacaste?-

-me la encontré ayer, mientras estaba bajo la lluvia-

-no te creo, así que ya dime, ¿de dónde salió? El chico con el que estas ayer, ¿es de el? Si es así, ¿Cómo llego asta tu habitación?-

-ayer… bueno, el me ayudo a llegar hasta aquí, la lluvia estaba muy fuerte y me presto la polera, te aseguro que nada extraño paso… tu sabes que no soy capaz de hacer esas cosas- le dije agachando la cabeza.

El me miro, y relajo su expresión, se veía aliviado, enserio me había creído, claro no podía decirle que su hermanita hiso algo como eso.

-está bien, te creo, pero no lo vuelvas a traer aquí, no quiero que un cualquiera entre aquí- dice Marco fríamente.

Después, el solo se va de ahí, y me quedo sentada junto a Paulina, ella me mira con una rara combinación de su sonrisa y una cara curiosa.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste anoche?- me pregunta en un susurro.

Yo, le contesto con una simple palabra, que solo una Killjoy podría saber su significado.

-Destroya- le respondo susurrando.

Ella me mira con su sonrisa, y da un gran suspiro, abre los ojos lo más que pudo, se sorprendió mucho al saber que su amiga, la única que aún tenía inocencia, había perdido la virginidad.

-¡Angélica! ¡No creía eso de ti!- me dice fingiendo asombro.

-vamos, no me digas que no has hecho cosas como esas con Tim- le digo arqueando una ceja, y un tono un poco curioso.

Ella comienza a reír, y me responde con un sí, pero lleno de carcajadas y con su extraña sonrisa en su cara. Llego el tiempo de que ella se fuera, así que eso hiso, salió de la casa, y se fue. Me senté en el sofá mirando el vacío, pensando, que me estaba pasando, porque hice todo eso… no lo entenderé nunca….

Masky Pov.

Cite a Paulina, ya era hora de decirle todo lo que debía hacer para mantenerla a salvo.

Para ese momento estaba seguro, algo tenía que hacer, Paulina estaba en peligro, y ella, es la chica que más amo. Le tenía que preguntar una sola cosa. Más no sabía cómo, ya que eso sería la cosa más estúpida en la vida. Camine a ella, estaba tan bella como siempre, la había citado en el parque, quería decírselo, mas no sabía cómo lo tomaría, mas tenía que hacerlo.

-H-hola Pau- le digo nervioso, mas intentando disimularlo.

-Hola Tim, ¿te pasa algo?- me dice ella con una sonrisa

-No, nada… estoy bien, dime…¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?- le digo jalándome el cuello de la camisa.

-Claro, ¿de qué quieres hablar? ¿Estoy jodida?-

-Bueno, lo más probable es que no entiendas al principio pero es algo que tengo que hacer- le digo muy nervioso.

Le trate de explicar, cual era mi plan, mas era difícil. ¿Cómo le dices a tu novia que necesitas llevártela de la ciudad? Estúpido no es cierto… Pero a ella le encanto a idea, me dijo que todo esto era como un libro romántico, la verdad no leo es Pero a ella le encanto a idea, me dijo que todo esto era como un libro romántico, la verdad no leo esas cosas, no soy para libros románticos, me gusta más la acción el terror.

/

A la tarde del día siguiente, fui a su casa para "raptarla" sus padres no estarían por un par de días, era el momento perfecto para llevármela de este lugar. Llegue por ella, ella estaba sola, tenía lista su maleta, si sus padres hubieran estado ahí en ese momento, yo hubiera muerto. Pau estaba mirando desde la ventana, yo la mire, se veía tan linda desde ahí. Ella me miro, y sonrió.

-yo no salgo con extraños- me dijo en tono burlo, la reconocí rápidamente de un libro que había leído hace un tiempo. Era Hush, Hush.

-suerte que yo si- le respondí.

Ella se rio un poco, después ella bajo y vino asta mí. La abrase un poco, y la lleve hasta mi auto (no querrán como lo conseguí) después comencé a tomar nuestro camino a la carretera. Nuestro camino estuvo lleno de risa, música, y cosas románticas. Cantamos she de Green Day una veces, nos encanta esa canción. Poco a poco note que una niebla aparecía, y a cada kilómetro que pasaba, se hacía más densa, casi hasta el punto que no podía ver casi nada.

Paulina comenzó a asustarse. No le gustaban estas situaciones, le recordaban a una película llamada Psicosis. Comencé a sentirme nervioso. Sentía que alguien estaba ahí, bajo la niebla, esperando a atacarnos. Comencé a notar que Paulina también se veía nerviosa. Tal solo unos Kilómetros después, vi algo en la carretera, parecía ser un hombre, pero muy irregular, demasiado Alto, y no alcance a verle el rostro. El hombre estaba justo a la mitad de la carretera, me comencé a asustar, ya que nos acercábamos poco a poco, y él se quedaba ahí parado. Comencé a sentirme presionado, así que hice algo estúpido, de lo que aún me estoy arrepintiendo. Justo antes de llegar a él, trate de frenar, pero el pavimento estaba algo resbaloso, y el auto comenzó a dar vueltas, hasta que nos estrellamos.

Poco antes de estrellarme, mire la cara de Pau, estaba sonriendo, pero era una sonrisa que no era exactamente para mostrar felicidad, si no para ocultar el dolor en su interior. Chocamos.

/

Desperté, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero había vidrios rotos por todos lados, escuche el ruido de algunas ambulancias, y mire al frente, Paulina estaba ahí, en el piso, en un charco de sangre. Comencé a llorar, y aun cuando tenía un dolor físico horrible, me arrastre hasta ella como miserable gusano, y la abrase, comencé a gritar su nombre, ¡porque mierdas se tenía que morir! Ella no me respondió ninguno de mis gritos.

Tome fuerza, y me levante, busque un maletín, en el llevaba mi mascara, luego tome a Paulina en mis brazos, y camine hasta legar a la ambulancia. Cuando llegue, uno de los paramédicos me pregunto qué había pasado, pero no le dije nada, solo le exigí que se la llevara, y la ayudara a toda costa. Por nada en este mundo iba a dejar que ella muriera. Fui con ella en la ambulancia, tomando su mano, aún vivía, mas no se movía. Estuve a su lado, apretando su mano, no la quería dejar, pero tuve que hacerlo cuando entraron al hospital.

/

Espere horas afuera, sentado en una banca, hasta que llegaron un par de personas, las cuales había llamado una hora atrás. Nohemí, y Angélica.

-¡qué ha pasado Tim! ¿Dónde está Paulina?- me dijo con alunas lágrimas en su rostro.

-ella…- no podía responderle.

-Tim- dice Nohemí sujetándome de un hombro –por favor, dinos donde está, quiero verla, temo que este muy herida…-

Yo las mire, Angélica lloraba, estaba nerviosa y muy preocupada, Nohemí, ella se veía un poco más tranquila, más aun notaba que estaba consternada.

-Ella, no está bien… y todo fue mi maldita culpa- digo sujetándome el rostro, estaba a punto de llorar.

Estaba al borde de la desesperación, no sabía que le podía pasar, ella estaba adentro, y yo estaba aquí, esperando noticias, en ese momento me sentía inútil, estúpido, y eso es lo que soy, solo un idiota, le hago daño a quien no quiero, pero…¿Por qué le tengo que hacer daño a la única mujer que amo? ¿Por qué el mundo le cobra mis errores a Paulina si el idiota soy yo?

Recibí noticias, aproximadamente 6 horas después. Ella estaba bien, mas no completamente. Sus piernas estaban rotas, más o menos estaría así por un mes, yo estaba aliviado, no había perdido a Paulina, pero ahora no podría visitarla, sus padres me matarían, y quizás también a Paulina. Cuando sus padres se enteraron, todo fue un escándalo, más aun así, me dieron las gracias, porque aunque yo había provocado esto, también había hecho algo para salvarla. Pero claro, no tengo su aprobación, para ellos sigo siendo el mismo idiota que ama a su hija.

/

Aproximadamente una semana después, Paulina salió del hospital, su sonrisa era larga, aun cuando ella sabía que estaría en una silla de ruedas durante un mes. Yo fui por ella, y la saque de ahí en su silla de ruedas, y afuera de ahí, estaban sus fieles amigas, Angélica, Nohemí, Ciara, Ana, Yael, Yudith, y Betsy. Y bueno, un trio de como ella los llama, Gays, Saed, Carlos y Vicente. Angélica corrió hasta Paulina y la abrazo fuerte, estaba contenta, su mejor amiga, estaba viva.

-Bueno, supongo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a la Paulina en esta silla durante un tiempo- digo Feliz, más aun con algo de Culpa.

-bueno, pero de todo esto, hay algo bueno…. ¡no tendré educación física Perras!- Dice Paulina con los brazos al aire y levantando los dedos corazón de cada mano.

-Paulina, no digas eso aquí… pero bueno, te salvaste de la pedofilia del profesor- dice Angélica burlándose.

Todos en ese lugar nos reímos, la verdad si, el profesor es un pedófilo. Bueno, retomando a lo que iba, la lleve hasta su casa, donde claro, estaban sus padres, mirándome con una cara que mostraba un sentimiento, entre odio y tristeza, aun así sentía que en cualquier momento iban a matarme. Su padre lanzo una mirada fulminante, que me decía lárgate de aquí, hasta que Paulina interfirió en todo ese drama.

-Papá, Mamá, si no dejan de lanzarle esas miradas a Tim, les juro que me largo otra vez, y créanme, me eh escapado millones de veces- dice Paulina arqueando su ceja.

Su padre me volvió a mirar, pero esta vez su mirada me decía "ganaste por esta vez, pero muy pronto volveré" Casi podría imaginarme el "muajajaja" salir de él. Pasaron las horas, y se hiso de noche, yo me despedí de Paulina con un beso en la frente, y como siempre, volví a mi humilde hogar. Slender no había estado los últimos días, lo que comprueba mi teoría, el hombre en la carretera, era él.

Llegue a mi casa, y entre a mi habitación. Me senté en mi cama, mirando la ventana desde, Tenia tanto rencor, enojo, hambre de venganza, sabía que yo nunca podría ganarle a un demonio, pero ese sentimiento vengativo me consumía, No importaba como, me vengaría, si moría en el intento, no importaba, pero no dejaría que él se le acercara otra vez a Paulina.

End Masky Pov.

Jeff Pov.

Camine por la obscura noche, después de haber asesinado a una chica de 16 años, mi polera estaba manchada, mi cuchillo también, y como siempre estaba solo. Comencé a tener recuerdos, cálidos de mi pasado, cosas hermosas, que me traían una sensación de nostalgia además que me llenaban de felicidad. Camine sin darme cuenta de a dónde iba. Unos minutos después mire al cielo, y me dije a mi mismo.

-¿Dónde estarás ahora?- le dije a la nada.

Camine como todo un idiota, hasta que de la nada, una piedra me hiso caer al piso. Comencé a maldecir sin ningún sentido, tome la piedra, con la intensión de aventarla lejos de mí, entonces, escuche una voz dulce detrás de mí.

-porque siento que es la segunda vez que me pasa-

Miro a la persona detrás de mí, esa chica, era Angélica.

* * *

**Hola! vengo a empalagarlos con mi sensual historia romantoca :333 bueno, primero lo primero, sAYa21ANGEL, ella me dijo que podria hacer una segunda parte, y... me descubrio ._. lo estoy pensando e.e porque? pues, porque las personas en las que esta inspirada la historia lo quieren :333 y bueno, lamento no poner lemon T_T pero, soy mala para eso... bueno... aqui los protagonistas les quieren decir algo:**

**Angelica: TwT el primer fanfic mio! si!**

**Jeff: :T sigan leyendo, porque quiero saber si me vuelvo a violar a Angelica**

**Masky: *u* Pau**

**Pau: dejen Reviews, ;C o sacare mi lado malo**

**yo: a calmense :C bueno XD dejen Reviews, luego les dejo el link de la pagina en la que me inspire, y toda la cosa X3, ojala les guse, gracias por leer, y ya se que no me perdonaran por lo de no poner lemon, u-u pero nimodo... los amo X3 sigan asi, gracias por los Reviews...**

**LOS AMO! **


	23. Chapter 23

Jeff, My bloody love

Capitulo 23

Jeff Pov.

"_¿sabes que se siente caminar solo por la calle, aun sabiendo que alguien te sigue…?"_

-¿Por qué siento que esto ya me había pasado antes?-

Después de escuchar esa dulce voz, me vi la vuelta, y la mire. Era Angélica. La mira, estaba usando Una chaqueta negra, unas botas de ese mismo color, no era algo que ella usara usualmente.

-¿Por qué dices que ya te había pasado esto antes?- le pregunto un poco extrañado.

Ella me mira y ríe un poco, después extiende su brazo para darme la mano.

-Ven, caminemos un poco- me dice sonriente.

-¿pero? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto.

-solo vine a caminar, no soporto el drama que hay en mi casa, y caminar en las noches, me encanta, no hay nadie, puedo estar sola con mis pensamientos, y eso me hace sentir feliz- me contesta con una sonrisa larga, pero un poco triste.

Caminamos. Llegamos hasta el parque, frio, y con tan poca iluminación, cualquiera podría meterse ahí, nadie se daría cuenta. El lugar perfecto para charlar. Me senté en una zona llena de pasto, un poco húmedo, pero me senté ahí. Angélica se sentó a mi lado.

-Parece que no me has respondido algo, ¿Por qué has dicho que esto ya te paso antes?- le pregunto un poco curioso.

-me recordaste a un amigo, ambos se desesperan rápidamente, o bueno… al menos lo hacía- dice agachando su cabeza

-¿hacia? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le pregunto.

-El… murió hace algunos años, pero eso no importa, con lo que has hecho, me trajiste un recuerdo, el también hiso eso hace algunos años, callo con una piedra justo cuando salimos de la escuela, se avergonzó tanto, que tomo la piedra y la aventó lo más lejos que pudo, se veía muy gracioso, y si te soy sincera, tu también- me contesto sonriendo, y cubriendo un poco su sonrisa.

En ese momento, pensé, eso ya me había pasado antes. Sentí que mis ojos se abrieron más de lo que estaban, y mi sonrisa quería convertirse en una cara de desesperación. Angélica, ¿Por qué ella tiene ese recuerdo? Yo creí ya haber confirmado algo; ella no era la misma chica. Angélica no podría ser, llevo tiempo a su lado, debí de darme cuenta en cualquier momento. La mire, y trate de reflejar su rostro, en el rostro de aquella chica, la que había asesinado hace años. No podía ver cicatrices en su cuerpo, mínimo eso tenía que haber en ella.

-Disculpa Jeff, pero supongo que tengo que irme, tal vez papá y Marco terminaron de pelear, y debo estar en casa- me dijo mientras se sacudía la tierra de su ropa.

-Bien, te veré después- le dije con un tono frio.

Ella se fue caminando lentamente a su casa. Creo que debí acompañarla, para saber si estaba bien, pero no lo hice. La historia que me había contado. ¿Por qué ambos teníamos el mismo recuerdo? No creo que ella pueda ser, pero, ¿Quién dice que no lo es? Lo único que puede comprobarlo, son mis recuerdos, y nada más.

End Jeff Pov.

Pasaron aproximadamente dos días. La vida era normal. O algo así. Paulina seguía en silla de ruedas, tengo que admitir que tenía algo de suerte, no tenía clase de deportes, y todos la trataban como una niña. Aunque eso a ella le molestara, siento que era lo mejor por ahora. Para Tim, ella era su diosa. La trataba como toda una reina, la llevaba a todos lados, y la hacía sentir mejor. Tengo que admitir que a veces me sentía celosa, ella era feliz, mientras yo, no podía tener esa felicidad, no tenía a ese chico a mi lado.

Tim llevaba a Paulina a casa todos los días, hoy no era la excepción. Como siempre, ellos iban juntos, y yo como el mal tercio detrás de ellos. Al llegar a casa de Pau, él se despidió como todos los días, le dio en beso tierno en los labios, y yo, seguía como la tercera rueda esperando a Tim. Después de su pequeña despedida, la madre de Paulina la ayudo a entrar a casa, y Tim, me acompaño a la mía. No era un camino muy largo, así que no hablamos mucho. Las últimas palabras que me dijo, me parecieron confusas.

-Ten cuidado, no sabes quién podría salir de la nada-

Eso último, lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, como si el hubiera sabido, lo que paso después, que Jeff estaba en mi habitación esperándome. Sonreí un poco al verlo, su presencia me mantenía tranquila, aun cuando él era un asesino, que mantenía a toda la ciudad asustada, con el miedo de salir a la calle de noche, y encontrarse con él. Más a mí, eso nunca me molestaría.

Jeff se recostó en mi cama, yo lo mire arqueando una ceja, y fingiendo un poco de enojo.

-si Jeff, recuéstate, de todos modos, estás en tu casa- le digo con los brazos cruzados

-Dime, ¿alguna vez te pedí permiso para entrar a tu casa?- me dijo de una manera burlona.

Me quede callada, Jeff me dejo sin habla después de esa frase. Después me reí un poco. Después, camine a mi cama, y me recosté junto a él. Conté algunas bromas, y él se rio mucho, él no puede controlar la risa psicópata que tiene. Admito que su risa me causaba un poco de miedo. Él contaba chistes crueles, pero a él le causaban gracia, a mí solo un poco, digamos que me asustaba su forma de ver lo gracioso. Me acerque un poco a él, casi hasta el punto de tocar su poca nariz con la mía. El me acaricia un poco el rostro, y comienza a besarme de una manera apasionada, arrebatada, digamos que todo era con la intención de hacer "eso".

Él se coloca sobre mí, y aferró sus manos a mi cadera. Comenzó a besar mi cuello, y a mordisquearlo un poco, mientras yo enredé mis brazos en su cuello. Digamos que, en ese momento, empezó a hacer "calor" y la ropa comenzaba a sobrar. Cuando no podía ser más mágico el momento, escucho un grito proveniente de la cocina.

-¡Angélica ven aquí ahora mismo!- era la voz seca y gruñona de mi padre.

En ese momento Jeff se pone de pie, y comienza a dar vueltas por la habitación. Tal vez pensó que mi padre nos pudo haber visto.

-Angélica, tienes que ir- me dice un poco desesperado.

-pero… ¿porque?- le pregunto algo asustada.

-¡ve rápido donde no este yo, lejos de tu padre! ¡Podría hacerte algo!- me dice señalando a la ventana.

Estaba a punto de hacer lo que Jeff me dijo, estaba a punto de salir por la ventana, pero en ese momento, Papá entra a la habitación, con un cuchillo en la mano. Su rostro mostraba furia y desesperación, no era el rostro común de mi padre, había algo diferente en él. El siempre mostraba indiferencia, pero nunca había mostrado la ira que podía ver ahora.

Mi padre subió el cuchillo, y corrió hasta mí, me sujeto des cuello, y me levanto unos centímetros del suelo, y comenzó a ahorcarme, mientras me maldecía con unos gritos que demostraban una furia que no había visto antes. Jeff se acercó a mi padre y en un movimiento brusco, hiso que me callera al suelo, y comenzó a golpearlo con su puño en la cara. Después mi padre cayó al piso escupiendo algo de sangre, y Jeff aprovecho para tomar el cuchillo. Yo no sabía qué hacer, lo único que se me ocurrió fue ir a mi padre y tratar de calmarlo. Tome a mi padre del brazo mientras trataba de calmarlo, pero fue inútil, el me dio con el cuchillo en la cabeza, dejándome una herida, pero al mismo tiempo me dejo inconsciente.

Lo último que pude ver, fue a mi padre siendo golpeado por Jeff, y puede alcanzar a ver que Jeff lo apuñalo un par de veces. Después, solo me quede dormida.

/

Desperté, no había pasado ni una hora, así que me levante, y note que mi herida estaba vendada, Lo más seguro es que Jeff pusiera esa venda ahí. Me puse de pie y camine tan solo unos pasos, y note que había algo en el suelo, algo grande, que no se movía. Así que me puse de rodillas, y mire la cosa que estaba en el suelo, era un cuerpo, pero no cualquier cuerpo, era… el de mi padre. Comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, y abrase su cuerpo, tratando de reanimarlo, como toda una estúpida, no me había dado cuenta de que ya era tarde, él estaba muerto. Mire la sangre esparcida por toda mi habitación, y me sentí aprisionada, y mi mente comenzó a jugarme sucias bromas. Mire a todos lados, todo esto ya lo había vivido, Jeff estaba ahí, apuñalando a alguien en mi habitación, ese alguien era mi madre. Mi padre estaba frente a mí, mi madre y mi hermana estaban en el suelo, cubiertas por sangre, y Jeff estaba en medio de esos cadáveres, sujetando la cabeza de otro pobre inocente. Esto era una pesadilla, todo era tan obscuro, mi familia estaba muerta, y yo estaba sola, sola con mi hermano Marco.

Me senté en un rincón de la habitación y llore en silencio, meciéndome y con los ojos cerrados, esperando que esta pesadilla acabara, cuando entonces, escuche una voz en mi mente.

"**¿quieres venganza cierto? ¿Serias capaz de hacerle daño a alguien?¿quieres que este tormento acabe?" **

Yo seguí llorando, tratando de olvidar todo aquello, hasta que escuche la voz de Marco, y sentí que alguien me mecía con sus brazos, tratando de despertarme de esa pesadilla, así que abrí los ojos.

-¿Angélica estas bien?- dice con los ojos abiertos a su máximo, y mirándome competente asustado.

-¿Qué está pasando Marco? ¿Qué le paso a Papá?- le pregunto con muchas lágrimas en los ojos.

-no lo sé, debió entrar algún asesino… y tu… tienes una herida, ¿lo viste? ¿Trato de hacerte algo?- me dijo aun con la angustia.

Yo no poda delatar a Jeff. Pero la llegada de Marco me saco de esas pesadillas, mas mi habitación seguía igual, el cuerpo de mi padre estaba ahí, él había muerto de verdad, y la habitación estaba cubierta por sangre, pero aún tenía esa sensación de que esto ya lo había vivido.

/

Pasaron tan solo unos días, el funeral de mi padre, había sido un momento tan triste, pero no estaba enojada, y mucho menos triste. La verdad tenía una cesación de liberación. Yo quería a mi padre, y para ser sincera, no quería su muerte, el que si la deseaba era Marco. Él había deseado con ese día, desde hace más de tres años, esperaba que Papá muriera. La policía nos hacía millones de preguntas, pero al final dejaron el caso en una conclusión. El asesino era el mismo que había estado asesinando por la zona, y otra vez había huido.

Después del entierro de mi padre, yo y Marco miramos su tumba mientras la mirábamos con indiferencia. Su tumba estaba al lado de la de mi madre, y la verdad mi padre no se merecía estar ahí, él era un imbécil, mas, ahora sería feliz, estaría al lado de la mejor mujer que pudo haber en este paneta, y junto a su hija preferida, Felicia.

Marco me abrazo, y me dijo algunas palabras tratando de consolarme, pero no estaba triste, yo sabía que había pasado, y podía ocultarlo, por proteger a quien en realidad amo.

Marco llamo a nuestra Tía, una a la cual le tengo un cariño intenso, ella me había cuidado por dos años, antes de venir a esta pesadilla de vida. Ella tenía dos hijos, los cuales se habían ido de casa hace años, y un esposo que había muerto, ella estaba sola, y nos quería a mí y a Marco como a sus propios hijos, por esa razón, Marco la llamo, él quería que ella viniera con nosotros una temporada.

Ella accedió al instante, le encanta estar con nosotros, es feliz teniendo una familia, y hace mucho que ella no tiene una. Pasaron los días, y ella estaba viviendo con nosotros, los tres éramos felices, Marco ya no tenía esos problemas en la universidad, y yo estaba feliz, mas había algo que me mantenía triste. Jeff, se estaba comportando como un cobarde, no quería atreverse a volver, hasta esa noche, en la que el vino, pero aún me arrepiento de haberlo visto ese día.

* * *

**Holo! les traigo mas Lime X'D solo un poco, gracias a la ayuda de P.Y.Z.K. que la amo :33 y a todos ustedes y a oOMichiko Suzukaze00, fuiste la... persona 100 en dejarme Review *u* es un honor para ti saber que te amo XD pero a los dmas leectores tambien, ahh si! Diana Hudson, tu... XD dijiste que podrias ayudarme, pero no lo nesesito, are en la segunda parte, pero... tengo una amiga pervertida que ayudara *u* bien :333 eso es todo por hoy, coman frutas y verduras :3 los amu :* los proximos dos capitulos son los finales por cierto! a darles unas duda (parece que no es todo por hoy X'D)**

**¿angelica estara con Jeff? ¿Slender los matara? ¿como aran para que slender no los mate? ¿que sera de su vida si el papa de Angelica se fue? ¿que pensara su tia? ¿Pau y masky seguiran juntos? ¿Nohemi y Hoodie volveran? ¿dejare de hablar como los de la tele?**

**ssadsada gracias por leer!**

**los jamo 3 :3**


	24. Chapter 24

Jeff, My Bloody Love

Capitulo 24

~Final Parte 1~

Jeff, se estaba comportando como un cobarde. No se había atrevido a dar la cara de nuevo, claro que en mi interior, tenía rabia, decepción, tristeza, un conjunto de sentimientos malos, los cuales casi me hacían estallar, en el intento por dejarlos dentro de mí. Esa noche estaba sentada en mi ventana, mirando el obscuro cielo nocturno cubierto por nubes, y con solo unos pocos rayos de luz de luna. Me sentía algo sola, Jeff no estaba aquí esta noche, no había nadie a mi lado, pero tampoco quería que el llegara otra vez, la rabia que le tenía en ese momento era algo que no podía controlar. Después de unos minutos viendo a la nada, decidí irme a acostar, así que abrí mi guarda ropas, y saque una blusa de tirantes y unos shorts. Comencé a sacarme la blusa lentamente, justo cuando estaba a punto de sacarla por completo, sentí que alguien me rodeaba con sus brazos, un abrazo cálido, pero con una voz fría que me llamaba.

-Hola ángel, ¿me extrañaste?- me dice al oído esa voz fría.

Me solté de ese abrazo rápidamente, estaba cas en ropa interior, digo, ¿Quién entra a la habitación de una chica cuando se está vistiendo? Solo un completo pervertido. Voltee a ver al tipo, como era de esperarse, era Jeff, tan cretino e inesperado como siempre. Fruncí el ceño y me acerque a él, con la intención de darle una bofetada.

-¡pervertido!- le digo mientras le doy ese golpe es lo que le queda de mejillas.

Él se acaricia su mejilla y se ríe de mí, yo rápidamente me cubro con la blusa y lo miro mientras el se ríe a carcajadas

-valla, una semana sin ver a tu chico, y así es como lo recibes- me dice con la mano en su mejilla y riendo.

-¡pero qué te pasa! ¡Cómo se te ocurre entrar en un momento así!- le digo enojada y cubriéndome el abdomen.

-Bueno, no sabía que estabas vistiéndote, pero a mi criterio, tienes un lindo cuerpo- me dijo con su típico y estúpido tono de cretino.

-cada día eres más cretino, ¿sabes?- le digo casi a punto de estallar.

Él se acerca a mí, sujeta mi rostro para que voltee a verlo, mi cara estaba tan roja como un tomate, todo por la pena y la rabia que tenía en ese momento.

-Vamos, ¿enserio estas enojada? Dime, ¿es por lo de tu padre?-

-tal vez, o tal vez sea porque te escondiste de mi como un completo cobarde, ¿crees que no estaría enojada después de que me abandonaste?- le digo de brazos cruzados y aún muy furiosa.

-Lo siento, pero me estaba encargando de otros…"asuntos"-

Después el me abraza, así que decido tranquilizarme un poco. Yo le correspondo al abrazo, y después de eso, Jeff me toma de los hombros y me mira a los ojos. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, estaba mirándolo de la misma manera que lo vi la primera vez, no con temor, ni con disgusto, su rostro mostraba una expresión de tranquilidad, mas con esa macabra sonrisa, y con esos ojos con una mirada eterna. Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que vi a Jeff así.

-bueno, mejor te digo a lo que vine realmente, quiero que vengas conmigo al bosque.

Eso, acabo con el momento que tenía con él. Tenía la esperanza que en lugar de decirme eso, me dijera algo más, no sé, tal vez un te quiero, o un te extrañaba, alguna estupidez romántica de ese tipo, hasta yo necesito cariño a veces. Bueno, justo después de que me dijera eso, solo moví la cabeza un poco, diciéndole un sí. Así, él se puso de pie y me ayudo a levantarme, yo, rápidamente me puse una polera gris, y sobre los shorts, unos pantalones, me puse mis botas negras, y Salí con él por la ventana. Y así, caminamos por la calle hasta llegar al oscuro bosque. Estando ahí, Jeff me tomo fuerte de la mano, y comencé a notar que estaba nervioso, sus manos sudaban un poco, y sus ojos estaban paralizados, mirando al vacío que había en ese bosque.

-esta lista para ver lo que hay dentro del bosque me dice un poco nervioso-

-supongo que si- le dije algo decidida.

El camino de la mano conmigo, cada vez nos adentrábamos más, pero había algo más en Jeff, se veía asustado, sus ojos mostraban la una expresión de miedo con cada paso, cada que nos adentrábamos más, el caminaba más rápido, me apretaba la mano un poco más, creo que hasta el punto de dejármela rojiza. Caminamos con ese paso rápido y nervioso hasta llegar a un punto del bosque que yo no conocía, aunque la verdad, todo este bosque era igual. Había arboles por todos lados, y en ellos había pedazos de vestimentas de mujer, y en algunos puntos, podías notar que había sangre. Todo eso comenzó a causarme pavor.

-J-Jeff, q-q-que ha pasado a-a-aquí- le pregunto muy nerviosa.

-Mira- dice apuntando a un bulto junto al árbol- esa chica, ¿la vez? ¿La conoces?-

Mire bien, ese bulto no era cualquier chica, esa chica era Susan, la "mejor amiga" de Abril. Camine con miedo a ella, ¿enserio estaba muerta? Pude notar que su piel morena, estaba más pálida, claro, una persona muerta así lo está, pero eso era brutal. Su cuerpo estaba destrozado, habían arrancado lentamente partes de ella, pero ¿Quién lo aria? O lo más importante ¿porque?

-estoy seguro de que esto lo hiso slenderman- dice Jeff en un susurro.

-¿S-Slenderman? ¿E-E-es ese hombre, el sin rostro?- le pregunto con las manos sudando, y con un nerviosismo que podía verse desde la luna.

-si- me dice suspirando – es el, y estoy seguro de que esto es una advertencia, si no nos alejamos, lo mas seguro es que el nos haga lo mismo- me dijo mirando el cuerpo.

La manera en el que dijo eso ultimo me asusto, lo dijo con tranquilidad, y sin titubear, lo dijo con algo de burla, él sabe muy bien lo que ese hombre puede hacer, pero no le interesa, es el típico chico que sigue sus propias reglas. Siendo sincera, odio a ese tipo de chicos, excepto a Jeff, él tiene algo más, algo que "esa clase de chicos" no tiene.

-pero, no me interesa, yo are mis propias reglas, hasta ahora no eh muerto, ¡y no moriré ahora!- dice Jeff con su torpe ego y sin mencionar su tono de superioridad.

-Jeff, esto es serio, deja de comportarte como si pudieras manejarlo- le dije algo enojada.

Jeff me miro, y esta vez bajo un poco la voz y agacho la cabeza. Me tomo de los hombros y me miro a los ojos, note que en tan solo unos segundos su expresión cambio completamente.

-no quería que estuvieras asustada, por eso dije eso-

No pude evitar sonreír ante eso. Lo mire fijamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, él quería protegerme, eso era suficiente para mí. Después tome su mano suavemente y le sonreí.

-vamos, tengo que llegar pronto a casa- le digo sonriendo.

Camine lentamente a su lado, sonriendo, esperando que me dijera algo lindo en el camino, si lo sé, es muy cursi, pero esto me pasa por leer crepúsculo (estúpido y sensual Jasper Hale). El camino fue largo, y justo cuando llegamos, él se sienta en la ventana y me llama para ir hacia él.

-Ven, recuéstate un rato en mis piernas, debes estar cansada-

Yo le sonreí y me senté en sus piernas como me dijo, me acurruque en su pecho, y el sujeta mi rostro, haciendo que lo mire de frente, sus ojos, mire ese pequeño punto en el medio, y me imagine esos ojos azules que tenía hace unos años, Jeff, no entiendo porque me enamore de ti.

-tu, me recuerdas a alguien, tus ojos cafés, tu cabello castaño, y tu… tu hermosa personalidad-

Yo sonreí y me acurruque un poco más, hasta que Jeff levanto mi cara y me besa. Fue un beso apasionado, arrebatado, como si los dos nos necesitáramos hasta para respirar. Después de ese "tierno" beso, Jeff levanto la mirada de nuevo, y comenzó a mirarme a los ojos, y de una manera extraña, su mirada cambio. Ahora me miraba un poco sorpresivo, parece que vio algo en mí que nunca había visto antes.

-esa pestaña blanca que tienes en el ojo, ¿Dónde la eh visto antes?-

El me ayudo a levantarme y se despidió, ¿Qué había pasado? Será que… ¿él ya lo recuerda todo?.

Jeff Pov.

Salí de la casa lo más rápido que pude, más sin causarle un susto a Angélica. Esa pestaña, se me hacía familiar, ¿la razón? Pues, porque una chica, la cual eh mencionado mucho, tenía algo especial que la diferenciaba de todos, y era esa pestaña blanca en su ojo derecho, ¿será que es ella? O ¿solo es una de esas coincidencias? Sé que parezco un estúpido, pero es que no lo sé, Angélica no tiene muchas cicatrices, (y eso que ya explore todos los lados de su cuerpo) si acaso tiene una en la cabeza, justo en la frente siempre la cubre con un mechón de cabello, me gusta esa cicatriz la veo linda, pero a ella nunca le ha gustado. Contiene mi camino como todo un idiota, mirando a todos lados, me sentía vigilado, mis pensamientos no me dejaban tranquilo, y tampoco recuerdos, esos malditos recuerdos que me ponen sentimental, ¡los odio! Pero es imposible liberarse de ellos.

Comencé escuchar pasos, cada vez más cercanos a mí, así que tuve la sospecha de que era Slenderman, así que rápido saque mi cuchillo y me di la vuelta, pero no era el, al contrario, era una chica, algo alta, con cabello rubio y ojos azules, y bueno, tenía unos grandes pechos, sin contar que su falda era algo corta, parecía una puta total. Ella se acercó a mí, yo, comencé a mover el cuchillo lentamente para atacarla cuando estuviera lo suficientemente cerca. Entonces, ella comenzó a hablar.

-¿asi que tu eres el novio de la perdedora de Angélica? Pfftt… parece que no tienes buen gusto, y parece que uno de tus amigos subnormales sale con la idiota de Pau, lo más seguro es que seas amigo de Tim- me dijo con un tono de superioridad.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunte mirándola fijamente.

-¿yo? Soy Abril, de seguro tu novia te hablo de mí, pero claro, ella y Paulina me tienen envidia, así que todo lo que te digan sobre mí, será nada más que puras mentiras-

-¿así que Abril verdad? Bueno, Abril- le dije caminando lentamente a ella-Ve a dormir-

Después de decir eso la tome del cuello y el levante en el aire, esa era la puta que molestaba a Angélica, debía morir, y yo quería ser la persona que la matara. Estaba a punto de enterrar el fierro de mi cuchillo en ella, pero entonces, alguien salió de las sombras.

-¡no le hagas daño a Abril!- voltee a mirarlo, era Ángel.

Él tenía un tubo de hierro en su mano, y comenzó a caminar hacia mi, entonces, intento golpearme, mas no lo logro. Yo aún tenía a la puta de Abril en mis manos, así que aproveche y la apuñale un par de veces en su abdomen, después, la deje en el piso desangrándose y camine a golpear a Ángel. Comencé a golpearlo con el cuchillo, hasta que lo apuñale en el abdomen, pero él se defendió y me dio en la espalda un par de veces con su arma, pero yo seguí peleando. El me golpeo en el brazo e hiso que dejara en el piso el cuchillo, pero seguí peleando. Tome lo más rápido que pude una piedra del suelo, así comencé a golpearlo en la cabeza, hasta dejarlo en el piso, y comenzó a desangrarse, ya no se movía.

Pensé que todo había acabado, pero entonces, voltee y mire a Abril ella se levantó y tomo mi cuchillo del suelo, y comenzó a correr a mí para apuñalarme, yo solo la miraba con una cara que decía; ¿enserio? ¿Crees que podrás matarme? . Pero antes de que pudiera llegar, Slenderman apareció y la tomo del abdomen. Después, la puso frente a su cara y slenderman abrió su boca, algo que casi nunca hacía, Abril soltó un fuerte grito e imploro por piedad, pero él es Slenderman, no le tendría piedad a una niñita como ella. El acto siguiente, Slenderman la tomo con sus tentáculos de cada uno de sus miembros, y entonces, hiso algo horrible, que hasta a mí me causo terror, angustia, y asco. Lentamente arranco cada uno de sus miembros, y ella, murió minutos después. No resistí un segundo más, así que me puse detrás de un árbol y comencé a vomitar, todo lo que había hecho era grotesco.

-valla, después de todo no aguantas ni siquiera esto- me dice Slenderman en tono sonó.

-¿Por qué mierdas tuviste que hacer eso? No era necesario, fue algo tan grotesco…- le digo aun asqueado.

Slenderman se acercó a mí, y con uno de sus tentáculos me tomo de la polera, sujetándome en el aire, trate de liberarme pero era inútil, pronto estaría muerto, ahora sí que parecía estar enojado.

-Jeff, te eh dejado pasar tantas veces y estoy cansado, si quieres seguir con tus malditos juegos bien, pero recuerda que aun puedo matarte- me dijo con una voz amenazante.

-Sé que puedes hacerlo, pero ya tengo 17, ¡creo que puedo tomar decisiones! ¿No?-

-Jeff, llegaste a mí a los 13 años, y aun te comportas como un niñito, te daré una última oportunidad, porque eres un gran asesino, pero esta será la última- dicho eso me pone de nuevo en el suelo.

-¿y qué quieres que haga?- le digo mientras tomo un poco de aire.

-quiero que me traigas a la chica, la quiero aquí mañana en la noche, tengo que librarme de ella, ella es tu distracción-

-Pero… Slender-

-Nada de peros, si sigues con eso, tendré que matarte-

Pensé eso por unos segundos, hasta que lo razone.

-la traeré, no te preocupes Slender, estará aquí mañana- le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Camine, camine, y camine, pensando, en realidad no quería morir, pero, ¿sacrificarla a Angélica? ¿Por conservar lo que queda de mi jodida vida? No quiero morir, y mucho menos en manos de Slenderman, así que hice lo que me pidió, a la noche siguiente, antes de salir por ella, me quede sentado en la barandilla de la casa, pensando seriamente en lo que aria a continuación, que quizás sería la única cosa de la que me arrepentiría toda mi vida, Matar a la mujer que amo.

Sin decir más, baje de ahí, y me puse en marcha.

End Jeff Pov

Desperté, estaba sola en mi habitación, Marco no estaba en casa, mi tía tampoco, estaba sola. Me sentí observada, también sentí un leve escalofrío, hasta que sentí una fría cuchilla pasar por mi brazo, lentamente, y una suave voz helada que me dijo;

-Ve a dormir- Como era de esperarse, Jeff…

Rápido intente moverme, pero él me tomo con un brazo y con su mano me cubrió la boca, evitando que gritara por piedad, por respuestas, o tan siquiera para insultarlo. El comenzó a llevarme a la fuerza al bosque, mas yo trate de defenderme, cuando ya estábamos afuera lo golpee lo más fuerte que pude en el estómago, el me soltó por unos momentos y trate de correr, pero me fue inútil, me atrapo a tan solo unos pasos de ahí, después de eso, lo mordí en la mano y continúe corriendo, pero aunque él es más rápido, logre darme la vuelta para darle una patada en donde no puedo mencionar ("bolas") y continúe corriendo mientras él se cubría de dolor, pero el continuo persiguiéndome, hasta que me atrapo, yo lo mire fijamente, y él me dio una cachetada, quizás con todas sus fuerzas, porque al instante escupí algo de sangre.

~suena la canción demolition lovers de MCR~

-¡te odio eres un idiota déjame!- le dije con algunas lágrimas en el rostro.

El no dijo nada, solo siguió arrastrándome, con la cabeza abajo, no quería mirarme, yo no quería mirarlo a él, era un idiota, me había enamorado de él, ¿para que terminara así? No pensaba que sucediera esto, fui una estúpida al confiar en él.

Sabía que cuando el hilo de la cordura se rompe, ya no se puede regresar, pero aun así, confié ciegamente en él.

Paulina POV.

Lo vi todo, Jeff, ¿Por qué mierdas hacia eso? Yo no pude hacer nada, no tengo mis piernas para patearle el culo a ese hijo de puta. Lo único que hice fue tomar mi celular y llamar a Tim, Pero no pude evitar llorar, mi mejor amiga iba a morir, y yo, no puedo hacer nada.

Tim me respondió el teléfono.

-¡Tim! ¡Tim! Por favor rápido- le dije entre algunos sollozos, estaba histérica.

-¡Pau! ¡Tranquila! ¿Dime que sucede?-

-¡es Jeff! ¡Se llevó a Angélica! No sé qué le pueda hacer, la ha golpeado varias veces, y yo… ¡yo no puedo hacer nada!-

Tim callo por unos segundos…

-Pau, la buscare, estará a salvo, no creí que la estupidez de Jeff pudiera llegar a tal grado-

Yo me tranquilicé un poco, y moví mi silla hasta la casa de Angélica, tenía que buscar a Marco, ya era tiempo de acabar con toda esta estupidez.

End Paulina POV.

Seguí de la mano de Jeff, con la cabeza abajo, debía de aceptar mi destino "voy a morir" pensé. Justo al llegar a esa cabaña, mire a los amigos de Jeff, Ben y Sally se tomaban de la mano, pero sus rostros se veían tristes, y Eyeless estaba justo detrás de ellos, callado, como siempre. Hoodie y Masky, ellos se veían enojados, y la verdad lo estaban, ya que Jeff se comportaba como un imbécil.

Masky se puso de pie, y camino hasta donde me encontraba con Jeff.

-No creí que tu estupidez Jeff, pudiera llegar a un nivel mas alto, ¡ah espera! Los rebaso, son mas de OCHOMIL Vegeta debe sentirse como mierda en estos momentos-

* * *

**Bien, aqui esta! empalaguense! a dejarles dudas... Slender matara a Angelica? Jeff recapacitara? Masky y Pau continuaran juntos? Que pasara si pierden? dejare de hablar asi? quien sabe .-. a si, a P.Y.Z.K. le agradesco MUCHO! la jamo :* porque ella me apoyo a en mucho :'D si puedo mañana o pasado les subo el final, FINAL! QnQ es tan triste u-u :333 bueno, muchas gracias por el apoyo con el fanfic, progreso... T_T los jamo, me casaria con todos ustedes (? bueno :3 esperen la segunda parte y bueno, ojala les haya gustado... ASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	25. Chapter 25

Jeff, My bloody love

Capitulo 25

~Final Parte 2~

Mire a Masky, él estaba enfadado, pero tampoco podía hacer nada, si intervenía él iba a morir, y yo solo soy su amiga, Pau es su novia, Tim no morirá por una chica que apenas le importa. Jeff Me apretó aún más la mano y aparto a Masky de su camino, así me llevo adentro. Era mi fin, eso era lo único seguro. Jeff me dejo en el piso, y yo trate de golpearlo una vez más, pero el tomo mi mano antes de llegar a su cara y me miro a los ojos.

-Lamento esto, yo…- acorta la frase al ver que llega Slenderman.

-Jeff, déjala ahí, me encargare de ella en unos segundos- dice caminando a mí.

Ben, el chico con el traje de Link trajo una caja algo grande y se la entregó a Slenderman, este al instante la tomo y la abrió, sacando de ella una espada de plata, enorme e imponente. Paulina me había contado que ese tipo de espadas era para rituales, y que de alguna manera, podrían hacer desaparecer temporalmente a un demonio, pero esto solo funcionaba si esta espada atravesaba su corazón. En ese momento me llegaron miles de ideas a la cabeza, ideas que no podía poner en práctica, ya que, nunca podría tomar la espada, y nunca sería capaz de matar a nadie, sin importar que fuese demonio.

Entonces estaba ahí, frente al demonio que me mataría, Slenderman, ¿Qué tonto no lo creen? voy a morir contra un demonio sin pelear, aunque si lo hago me va a ir peor, así que lo mejor es quedarme ahí esperando mi tortuoso destino. Cerré los ojos y espere, la espada ya había sido levantada, y en pocos segundos llegaría mi corazón.

~Suena Waiting Fort the end de Linkin Park en su cabeza~

Jeff, ¿Por qué has cambiado? ¿Por qué ya no eres el mismo? Aun puedo recordar tus hermosos ojos azules, tu cabello castaño claro, puedo recordar a ese niño que me dio mi primer beso, a ese niño que me apoyaba, cada vez que caía a lo más onda de esta vida, me tomaba la mano y me ayudaba a subir. Como no habría de recordarte, siempre te eh amado, sé que tu mataste a mi madre, a mi hermana, y también a mi padre, y aun no puedo dejar de amarte, sé que en algún lugar dentro de ti, esta ese niño, y por esa razón te amo.

Es irónico, tú eres el que siempre me animo a vivir, pero ahora tú me llevaste a mi propia muerte.

~Sale de sus recuerdos ~

Volvía abrir los ojos, y me encontré con una sorpresa. Jeff estaba defendiéndome. En ese momento Eyeless me tomo del brazo, y Sally me dijo unas palabras en voz baja.

-Tienes que salir de aquí, antes de que él te mate- dice asustada.

-Pero que dices pequeña- le respondo algo agitada-¡no dejare a Jeff solo nunca!- dicho eso camine a donde estaba Slenderman.

Slenderman ya había tomado a Jeff, lo estaba golpeando múltiples veces en su cara, y algunas en su estómago, lo que lo hacía escupir sangre, pero Jeff continuo peleando, sin importar que. Corre a Slenderman y trate de golpearlo, pero él me tomo con uno de sus tentáculos y con otro me golpeo, después, solo me dejo caer. Yo intente seguir, pero era inútil, mis golpes no le hacían nada a ese demonio. Después de algunos minutos tratando de defenderme, Masky entro a la habitación y enterró su cuchilla en el pecho de Slenderman, pero al instante este golpeo a Masky y saco la cuchilla de su pecho. Jeff, estaba casi destrozado, llego hasta un punto en el que le costaba respirar, estaba muriendo lentamente. Masky trato de defender a Jeff, pero también le fue inútil, Jeff estaba muriendo, y pronto Masky y yo tendríamos ese mismo destino.

Jeff se levantó aun con todas sus heridas, y subió en la espalda de Slenderman, tratando de apuñalarlo, mas no pudo hacer mucho, ya que Slenderman lo tomo con un tentáculo, y lo lanzo a la ventana. Jeff callo en el pasto rodeado por los vidrios de la ventana, y aun desangrándose se levantó, y comenzó a retar a Slenderman.

-vamos, eso es todo lo que tienes hombrecito- Dice Jeff limpiándose la sangre.

-Vamos Jeff, sé que puedes decir algo mejor- dijo Slenderman saliendo de la cabaña.

Masky se quedó petrificado, yo igual, Jeff estaba dando todo de sí, pero ya era tarde, todos moriríamos esa noche, somos tan solo humanos, el, es un demonio, y no importa cuántas personas hayan matado Masky y Jeff, siguen siendo unos simples humanos.

Comencé a llorar, no había nada que pudiera hacer, Jeff, el amor de mi vida, estaba a punto de morir, y yo, soy toda una inútil, no puedo hacer nada. Me puse de rodillas y agache la cabeza, solo me repetía una frase, "soy una inútil". Jeff, el me defendió todos los días de mi vida, oh bueno, al menos hasta los 13 años, aunque estoy segura que siempre me recordó, siempre tuvo en su corazón a esa niña de los ojos grandes y cafés.

Masky me tomo del hombro y se quitó la máscara, estaba herido, pero sonrió, tal vez para calmarme.

-Puede que no salgamos vivos de esta, pero, al menos moriremos como amigos- dice Masky con una sonrisa.

Yo le sonreí y me puse de Pie, entonces mire, la espada de plata estaba en el suelo, algo lejos de mí, si llegaba a ella podría matar a Slenderman de alguna manera, pero si me acercaba a ella, lo más probable era que Slenderman me matara.

Entonces mire, desde las sombras una mujer, me parecía familiar, quizás la mujer que vi en el parque el otro día. Esa mujer, tomo la espada y movió un poco más cerca de mí, hasta que pude alcanzarla. Con un pequeño susurro y una sonrisa le dije gracias, y esa mujer solo subió su mano a su cara, puso el pulgar en la nariz, y ajito los dedos, como si estuviera tocando una trompeta imaginaria. Eso fue algo extraño, más lo reconocí, ella, era _Jane. _Tome la espada y sonreí, n estaba segura de mí, pero tenía un poco de confianza, y la suficiente locura para hacer lo siguiente; correr a Slenderman y matarlo.

Mientras el golpeaba a Jeff, casi dejándolo hecho mierda, corrí a él, y logre apuñalarlo en la espalda. Mire a Masky, estaba petrificado. Jeff cayó al piso y miro a Slender, el cual desapareció al instante. Yo corrí a Jeff, y lo abrase, mientras las lágrimas salían de mi rostro, no podía evitar llorar, estaba viva, el también, nada me hacía más feliz que ver a Jeff vivo.

-Angélica…- me dice Jeff un poco moribundo.

-¿SI, Jeff?- le conteste aun llorando.

-porque… ¿Por qué me estas ayudando? ¿Por qué me salvaste aun cuando te traje a tu propia muerte?-

En ese momento, tome a Jeff y puse mi frente en la suya, después lo bese en la frente y le sonreí.

-porque, yo sé quién eres- le digo sonriendo.

-¿Sa-Saber quién soy?- me dice algo nervioso.

-sí, Jeff, esa niña, con la que jugabas a diario a los 7 años, esa niña que subió contigo a la montaña rusa y te dio tu primer beso, la misma que defendiste de esos idiotas en 5to año, esa niña, soy yo- le digo sonriendo.

-no sé por qué, pero ya lo suponía- dice Jeff un poco burlón.

-pues esa niña- le digo mientras pongo mi frente en la suya- esa niña se sigue amando-

Jeff me sostiene de la cintura, y me da un beso, algo apasionado y muy romántico, me sentía tan bien, como si me hubiera besado en medio de un concierto de linkin park, mientras escuchamos juntos Leave out all the rest.

-T-T-Te Amo- dice Jeff nervioso.

-yo también te amo- le digo con una sonrisa larga en mi rostro (pero no tanto como la de el)

Entonces, Masky se pone detrás de Jeff.

-Qué lindo, pero si ya terminaron Romeo y Julieta, ¡larguémonos de aquí o Slenderman volverá para patearnos en culo!- dice algo desesperado.

-no me digas, Paulina te pego esa expresión- le digo arqueando una ceja

-Podría ser pero… ¿deberían ponerse en marcha no? No quiero terminar hecho mierda como Jeff- dice Masky burlonamente.

-Cállate Tim, que al menos no tengo tu cara de Perro atropellado- dice Jeff enojado.

Tim me ayudo a levantarme, y después Jeff se puso de pie también. Tim y Yo sujetamos a Jeff de los brazos y lo ayudamos a caminar, aún estaba adolorido por la paliza que le habían dado. Caminamos hasta llegar a casa, mi tía no llegaría y Marco ya estaba en casa, mas no me interesaba, prefiero que mi hermano me mate antes de que Jeff muera.

Toque la puerta, esperando a ver la cara de enfado de mi hermano, pero no fue así, Paulina salió se su silla de ruedas, al vernos sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Angélica cómo pudiste dejar que me perdiera toda la diversión!- dice Paulina abrazándome.

-¿diversión? ¿Te parece que eso es divertido? Unos segundos más ahí afuera y…-dice Jeff algo enojado.

-hubiera sido divertido ver como casi te hacen mierda Jeffrey- dice Paulina con su cara de "te jodi perra"

-Vamos ya dejen de pelear, y entren- dice Tim.

Todos pasamos a la casa, Marco estaba ahí, tenía una cara de preocupación, pero se alivió un poco al ver que estaba bien, mas, cuando entro Jeff se volvió a preocupar.

-A-A-A-Angélica…¿Quién es este chico?- dice Marco nervioso.

-Él es Jeff… y no te preocupes, solo lo vendare y se ira- le dije sacando el botiquín del estante.

-¡oye! Que no vas a dejar que entre a tu cuarto- dice Jeff burlonamente.

-inserte "Mr. Bean face" aquí- añade Pau riendo.

-cierra la bocota idiota, estas en presencia de su hermano mayor, que puede partirte las bolas- dice Marco enojado.

Jeff, solo le saca la lengua y camina a mí. La verdad, creo que no hay algo más que decir de esa noche, oh bueno, tal vez si hay algo. Marco durmió en el sofá, después de ver una película, Pau y Tim estaban en la habitación de Felicia, y siendo sincera, no quiero imaginarme que paso ahí. Pero esa noche yo dormí mejor que otras noches, con un hombre en mis brazos, dormí en el pecho cálido de Jeff. Recuerdo que esa noche antes de dormir, me fui a duchar, y al acabar, Salí y mire a Jeff con algo de la ropa de marco, usaba una camisa de Guns N' Roses, la cual es su banda favorita, yo tome una blusa negra de Megadeth, y después de eso, camine a él y me acurruque en su pecho. El encendió mi radio, y estaban pasando Sweet child o' mine de Guns N Roses, y Jeff la canto en mi oído, al mismo tiempo que me abraza tiernamente. A la mitad de la canción cante con él, solo puedo recordar su voz grave y fría cantarme al oído, y antes de quedarme profundamente dormida en sus brazos, el me acaricio el rostro y me beso en la frente.

Esa mañana Tim y Jeff se fueron, ya tenían un rumbo a donde ir, una de las cabañas que había en el bosque, se establecerían nuevamente ahí. Esa noche no pasó nada que se considere extraño, pero fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

/

Pero Slenderman volvería, y si me encontraba con Jeff… todo iba a ser fatal, así que tuve que tomar la peor decisión de mi vida.

Terminar al único hombre que amo.

Jeff me vería en el parque, en el árbol más viejo de todos, ese enorme roble donde lo conocí. Así que esa noche me puse en marcha a ese lugar. Cada paso era eterno, solo pensaba en lo que aria, enserio no quería hacerlo, pero si quería ver a Jeff vivo, tenia que, aunque después de hacer eso mi vida se iría a la mierda.

Llegue a ese viejo árbol, Jeff ya estaba ahí, sentado, esperando a que llegara, sin saber que lo que aria no sería nada bueno. Él se puso de pie y camino a mí, acaricio mi cara suavemente y me entrego un pequeño regalo, una rosa blanca, de mis favoritas.

-recordé que te encantaban de Niña, tenía que traerte una- me dijo.

-G-Gracias Jeff- le dije nerviosa.

-Tranquila Angélica, se lo que estas a punto de decir- me dice agachando la cabeza.

-L-Lo sabes…- le digo nerviosa.

-Sí, Slenderman ha vuelto, yo lo vi, mas, esto ya es serio… si me ve contigo de nuevo me matara,

Así que… solo dilo-

-J-Jeff… T-T-Tenemos que… tenemos que…- no podía completar esa frase.

-tenemos que terminar, lo sé- me dice sujetando mi rostro.

-P-Perdóname- le dije nerviosa.

-todo, pero todo mi esfuerzo fue en vano, pero es lo mejor ¿no? No quiero que mueras, mi único deber es protegerte, y al terminar esto… ¿lo estoy haciendo no?-

-J-J-Jeff… te juro que yo no quería…-

-No te preocupes- dice abrazándome- si esta es la última vez que te veo, te diré todo lo que me eh guardado todos estos años-

Él toma mi mano y se sienta en el árbol, yo junto a él, después, el me acurruca en su pecho, y me rodea con su brazo.

-cuando era un niño, te conocí, tan solo tenía 7 años, y puede que para ese momento fuese demasiando joven para comprenderlo, pero, me enamore de ti, de esa pequeña niña de ojos grandes. Y que aun amo. Creí haberte matado, mas, siempre me arrepentí, mas, hay algo que no creo que recuerdes, pero fue lo más mágico que me paso en la vida-

-Que es Jeff- le digo mientras me acurruco un poco más.

-después de bajar de esa montaña rusa a los 11 años, caminamos hasta a este árbol, y en este mismo lugar, grabamos nuestros nombres…. Ese día, te prometí que te amaría siempre, y cumpliré esa promesa-

Mire el árbol, lo que me dijo Jeff era cierto, ahí estaban escritos nuestros nombre. Lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, y abrase a Jeff como nunca lo había hecho, esto me pasa por enamorarme de uno de los mas grande asesinos, me costaba mucho trabajo asimilar que me separaría de Jeff para siempre. Jeff me abrazo también, y entonces, el metió su mano a la polera, y saco de ella un collar con una piedra roja en el centro.

-Ten, quería devolvértelo, a los 13 años, un día antes de irme de la ciudad, lo dejaste en la escuela, trate de devolverlo, pero no tuve la oportunidad, unos días después lo encontré en mi maleta y recordé que lo tenía, más, no pude devolverlo-

~comienza a sonar Leave out all the rest de Linkin Park~

-Lo-Lo has guardado… ¿lo guardaste desde ese día?- le pregunto muy impresionada.

-sí, no podía perderlo, lo guardaría hasta que el día en el que pudiera regresártelo, era mi único recuerdo de ti.

Lo abrase, quizás por última vez, pero al menos, estaría con él. ¿Qué irónico no? El lugar donde nos conocimos, también es el lugar donde nos daríamos el último adiós….

-deja todo en el pasado, el presente es lo que me importa ahora- esas, fueron las últimas palabras que escuche de Jeff.

/

2 semanas después.

Tan solo dos semanas habían pasado, y ya me parecían años. Paulina y Tim siguen juntos. Tim me ah conto de su nuevo hogar, ahora vive solo, Jeff también, en una cabaña algo alejada a la de Tim, por esa razón, Tim ya no se encuentra con el continuamente. Me conto muchas cosas, Slenderman seguía ahí, Tim aún se encontraba con él, parecía que ese hombre o demonio, no recordaba nada, nunca menciono de nuevo esa noche, es más, ahora los trataba mejor. Nohemí aun piensa en Brian, el también, pero se han alejado el uno del otro por completo. Aun no sé qué ha sido de Ben, Sally y Eyeless, me preocupan. Pero la intriga más grande es… ¿Jane? ¿Qué hacía en el bosque? Hace años que no veía a mi prima Jane, y aun tengo la duda ¿enserio será ella? tal vez no, pero esa señal… desde que éramos niñas… me ha dejado llena de intrigas.

El tiempo que ha pasado desde que termine con Jeff, me ha parecido eterno. Mas, a veces siento que alguien me sigue, a veces siento su presencia, cada vez que llego tarde a casa, camino por la fría y obscura noche, siento que alguien está ahí, siguiéndome, y siempre tengo la esperanza de que la persona que me sigue en la oscuridad, sea el, mas, cuando me doy la vuelta y miro a la calle, él no está ahí, nadie está ahí. En ese momento siempre siento desilusión, nunca volveré a ver a Jeff, mas, siempre espero que este ahí.

Ahora estaba en mi habitación, esperando nada, como siempre con el estúpido pensamiento de que Jeff volverá, más eso es imposible. Antes de dormir, tomo una revista y me pongo a leerla mientras estoy recostada en mi cama, mas, la dejo caer después de un segundo y me hundo en mis pensamientos. Entonces, escuche, alguien entro a mi habitación. Me volví a esperanzar, y quite la revista y me levante, pero él no estaba ahí… quien había entrado era Slenderman.

Me golpeo.

Paulina Pov.

Angélica llevaba dos días en el hospital, alguien le había ataco en su habitación, mas, nunca supieron quién. El doctor me dijo que ella sobrevivió gracias a que un desconocido la trajo a emergencias, mas ahora se desconoce su paradero.

Angélica despertó, y yo, entre a su habitación para recibirla. Tim entro conmigo. Justo al abrir la puerta, el doctor comenzó a retirarle las vendas de la cabeza, y poco a poco descubrió su rostro.

-esperemos que este bien- dijo el doctor un poco triste, dando un pequeño suspiro después de eso.

Le quito la última venda, mire a Angélica, se veía ida, como si no supiera ni siquiera quien es.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te paso?- le pregunto el doctor.

-Y-y-yo… yo n-no… n-n-no recuerdo… nada- dice nerviosa.

Ella no recordaba nada…era la misma hoja en blanco que era al inicio, la cual se podía rellenar con nuevos y mejores recuerdos. ¿Qué extraño no? Sus recuerdos también se habían llevado a Jeff con ellos.

Todo volvió a empezar.

* * *

**Holo! :33 este es el final de mi pequeña historia :3 espero que les haya gustado, o minimo un poquiiiito genial -w- QuQ lo se, soy vanidosa (? bueno, para resumir :3 gracias encerio, por haber terminado de leer esta historia, se que no es muy buena, pero, al menos lo intente :D mi primera historia me sirvio de practica, algun dia escribire mucho mejor :D se que no fue buena pero soy asi. bueno, muchisisisisisimas gracias, los jamo a todos :* pero... bueno, si a alguien verdaderamente le gusto, esperen la segunda parte... -w- bueno, espero que sea aunquesea un poco leida... bueno, gracias por haberla leido, se los agradesco de todo corazon... *w* los amo, hata la proxima...!**


End file.
